Albert and Sylvia and Hartwig story
by ultraknight
Summary: Takes place and beyond the confrontation between Albert and Sylvia and the rapist Irv Hartwig but with an alternative factor. Sylvia survived her fall, but Albert falls instead! So begins a different path for all 3 people. Story belongs to Merri Hasch used by permission
1. Chapter 1

Albert and Sylvia in a different world (Part one):

Albert did find Sylvia in the old Atkins barn hiding from her Pa. He told her they can still run away together if she wanted to. He already talked to Hartwig and he gave him some advanced pay so Albert can take Sylvia away from here to get married.

Albert went to his house to leave a note for Pa, and Mr. Webb who are still out looking for Sylvia. Albert found his bed roll and put his clothes in it and sort of raided Caroline's kitchen a bit for some quick food and sandwiches for him and Sylvia.

After Albert left the house he headed straight for where Sylvia was hiding out, the old Atkins place in a nearly fallen down barn. He made sure no one seen him traveling to ask questions about where Sylvia was. He made fast tracks to the place...But...

Not fast enough, Hartwig got to Sylvia first. He was trying to get her, but she was fighting him hard. She threw boards at him when she found a loose one around. She even tries to shove him but it does no good he keeps coming at her, she is crying and scared of him by this point.

Finally Albert got there he fought with Hartwig. That proved to be challenging. Sylvia ran out of the barn crying and crying . Albert and Hartwig had tousled around punched each other a few times. Hartwig smirked at Albert and said in a mean voice "Your just a stupid kid ! stay out of here!" Albert got even more angry and said "NO! You, Leave Sylvia alone!" "Leave her alone!" Albert is yelling now.

Hartwig got even angrier at Albert so angry he couldn't see straight and he lost sight of Sylvia his prize for the day. Sylvia hid around the other side of the barn crying her eyes out and too scared to come out. She hiding behind some old wood pile out behind the barn she crouched down low, almost touching the ground, she wanted to help Albert but she knew she wasn't strong enough to help. All she could do was cry and listen to the altercation going on in the barn.

Hartwig was back in a corner Albert thought the fight was soon going to turn his way, but then Hartwig saw the ladder at the back of the barn. He hurries up to climb it clear up to the top on the highest beam possible. Albert went right after him mad now beyond thinking through his next moves. He wasn't thinking now just solely reacting to Hartwig and his next moves.

All the rungs of the ladder had held Hartwig up. He made it to the top of the barn where a mow used to be. Albert should of known better to do what he did, but he wasn't thinking right. Hartwig was at the top and Albert thought he was going to get away! that was all that Albert was thinking about he was going to get away and not be punished for what he did! Albert was hell bound in not going to let that happen!

Albert climed the ladder with all the strength in him, he was determined to make Hartwig pay for bothering Sylvia like he was! Hartwig made it to the top of a heavy beam it was wide Hartwig could dance on it if he wanted to! Albert was gaining some ground though he was almost to the top. This ladder in the barn was nothing to laugh at its almost fifty to sixty feet in the air. Albert wasn't afraid of heights he wasn't really afraid of anything at this point, the only thing he wanted was revenge! Which he is determined to get.

... ...

Charles and Mr. Webb went to Charles's place to catch up with Albert, but once they got there they didn't find Albert. They just found his note. Charles read the note with Mr. Webb standing next to him, it said something like this:

Dear, Pa, and Mr. Webb.

Please don't hate me I am going to take Sylvia away from here soon. We are going far away to get married. We will be gone for quite some time don't come looking for us. I am thankful for what you had done for me.

Love Albert Ingalls.

Charles scoffs at the note. He looks at Mr. Webb and says "He's found her he lied to us! he knew where she was all the time!" Mr. Webb says "You think its the old Atkins place?" Charles says "Yes i do, lets get some fresh horses I got two Arabs in the barn haven't been ridden all day their hot!" Mr. Webb says sternly "Lets start making tracks! When i get my hands on them!" Charles exclaims in excitement "I get Albert first! he gets a whipping from me he won't sit down for a week!" So after Charles and Mr. Webb saddled the two horses they took off for the old Atkins place with a lot of speed, they meant business.

...

At the Atkins place things were getting way out of hand. Hartwig was up on the highest beam of the old barn dancing like an idiot at its finest. He was chanting crazily to Albert sort of like taunting him, saying "You can't get me! Ha! ha! You dumb kid! you can't touch me!" he even goes as far as tries to spit on Albert as Albert is feverishly making some head way up the ladder madder than ever that Hartwig is having such fun on the top of the barn.

Just then Sylvia got brave enough to come out from her hiding place and watches in horror what she sees next. Albert had made almost to where Hartwig was and that it was very high up now. Sylvia follows Albert's feet up the ladder with her eyes. She couldn't believe how high the ladder was. Albert was at the top but he still lacked a few feet of getting to Hartwig. Soon there were some creaking and cracking noises coming from the wrung that Albert was standing on.

Albert moved to try to reach the beam he was almost to the point of reaching it. He had to shake his coat out of the way, and shift his weight. That was when the wrung of the ladder let go. Albert fell backwards and screamed!

So did Sylvia she screamed when Albert fell.

Hartwig had a huge smile on his face when he seen Albert fall to the some how as luck would have it, Hartwig forgot what he had been standing on, he leaned back to far while laughing at Albert falling to the ground. He lost his balance on the beam and started to free fall himself. Hartwig wound up dead on the ground hitting it with such force it messed up his head and he died on impact hitting the ground.

Albert wound up on the ground out cold too, not moving not responding to anything. Sylvia was besides her self. Before she went to Albert Charles and Mr. Webb came and stopped their horses in front of the old barn.

Mr. Webb walks up to Sylvia who was standing there crying in her torn purple dress. He grabs her by the shoulders and says "What happened child! what happened?" Sylvia tries to calm down now she is in hysteria mode. She says "Albert and Hartwig were fighting and they went up the ladder! "

Charles walks over to Sylvia and says in a bitter tone "Where is Albert?" Sylvia was sobbing she points with her finger and says in between sobs he's in there on the ground". She frees her self from her Pa and she runs inside, she finds Albert's limp body and sits next to him crying.

Charles went over to Sylvia who was sad beyond words, she looks at Mr. Ingalls and then at Albert, Charles was speechless, Sylvia says solemnly , "this is...all...my..fault!" Mr. Webb goes around the barn and sees Hartwig's dead body laying on the outside of the barn, then he comes inside he says "Hartwig is dead".

Charles looks at Mr. Webb and says in the saddest voice any one has ever known "I'll go get the doctor we need him fast". Mr. Webb says "I'll stay here". Charles nods in agreement he gets to his horse to go for help.

Sylvia lays on the ground next to Albert, who is still motionless and stiff. Sylvia lies almost on top of Albert crying. Mr. Webb, comes over and tries to get Sylvia away from Albert but she refuses. Mr. Webb says "Dear its not good for you to sulk like this". Sylvia says "No Pa! i am not leaving him!" Mr. Webb says "Child please, enough has happened for one day!" Sylvia shouts "NO! I don't care no more! Leave me Alone!" Sylvia lays on Albert again crying and taking her hands and feels his jacket while she cries smothering out the wrinkles. Mr. Webb found an old crate to sit on that was still solid so he sits alone in the barn just watching Sylvia crumble into depression and shock over Albert.

(To Be Continued).


	2. Chapter 2 Albert in a wheelchair

Albert and Sylvia (Part two, My version):

At the Ingalls house everyone was waiting for Doctor Baker to get done seeing how bad Albert had gotten hurt earlier today at the Atkins place in defending his girlfriend's honor.

Charles stepped outside he finally got the crying Sylvia Webb to come out side with by the horses so they can have a little chat.

Charles says, "I have been giving this a lot of thought about you too".

Sylvia quick on the g un she says "I am sorry! its all my fault!" More tears streaming down her face.

Charles pats Sylvia on the shoulder and say "I don't blame you for this!" "I want you to know it, and I don't blame Albert either".

Sylvia says "thank you sir". is Hartwig confirmed dead?" Charles nods yes and says "Yes Doctor Baker confirmed it".

Sylvia nods and says "If Albert needs anything I am going to be there for him, if he needs therapy I want to be there".

Doctor Baker comes outside and says "Sylvia ?"

Sylvia says "yes doctor baker, is Albert okay?"

Doctor Baker says "He will live but is paralyzed at the moment, he can't move his lower half of his body". Sylvia cries some more and she says through tears "Can I go see him?"

Doctor baker nods and says "Sure go ahead".

Sylvia walks into the house says "Hi Pa" to her pa and walks into the room where Albert was laid up in bed.

Sylvia shuts the door and says "Hi Albert". Albert wakes up a little slow as Sylvia comes to his bed side and sits besides him. He sighs and slowly says "I fell". Sylvia laughs a little and says "Yes you did it scared me bad".

Albert says in a more serious tone "I guess ... we have to be grown ups now". Sylvia looks at him confused and replies "What do you mean?" Albert slowly continues. "Didn't Doctor Baker tell you I can't move my legs now, I am useless to you dear, but I won't be able to walk for who knows how long".

Sylvia smiles and says "It doesn't matter to me as long as we're both okay and we have each other, your not being able to walk I can look past it".

Albert smiles and says "Dear how did i get lucky enough to have a girl friend like you?'

Sylvia smiles and says "Someone is looking out for you! silly, and she laughs. She snuggles up close to Albert for a bit. Then she says "You know what?" Albert looks down on her, and says "What?" "I am going to help if you need therapy or anything just let me know, I want to be there for you Albert Ingalls just like you have been there for me when there was no one".

Albert smiles and says a weak "thank you dear I need to rest now tired". Sylvia lays on the other side of Albert as he falls asleep and she says a little prayer before she falls a sleep next to him, and snuggles next to Albert the love of her life.

Charles, Doctor baker, and Mr. Webb walk into the room to check on Albert and Sylvia. who were both asleep. Charles says "Well, those two have a lot of work cut out for em". Doctor baker says gently and softly "IF they have true love they will be strong, and see each other through". Mr. Webb smiles at the thought of some one caring for his daughter as much as he does, and that was the first smile Hector has had all day. Charles catches Hector smiling but doesn't say anything. Charles says "I think we can let these two love birds sleep through the night now, they've had it rough, they need all the rest they can get". The three men nod in agreement and shut the door quietly, thinking of trying to get some rest themselves.

(To be continued).


	3. Chapter 3 Sylvia tends to Albert

Albert and Sylvia story continues : The Wheel Chair talk

Sylvia Webb has been true to her words about taking care of Albert, she was there at the Ingalls place early every day. She got to say hello to Charles as he was always heading out to the barn to milk the cows, and to do chores. Sylvia got to feeling like the Ingalls had really accepted her as a part of their family, and in their house.

Sylvia tends to Albert's basic needs like clock work. Sylvia just smiles, while she keeps trying to make Albert as happy as possible. As the days go into weeks and months taking care of Albert, the work wasn't too hard for Sylvia and keeping up with her school work wasn't too bad since the end of the semester was near.

One day Doctor baker came by to check on Albert too see if anything had improved. Hiram had nothing but bad news to tell Charles. Charles says "doc you mean he won't never be able to walk again?" Hiram says sadly "No Charles i don't think so, but if you want him to go some where like Chicago to get a second opinion I wouldn't mind, and if you do take him he will need a wheel chair of some kind".

Charles says sadly, "Albert in a wheel chair?" "Doc really his legs are that bad?" Hiram explains "Yes they are nerves got damaged in the fall at the Atkins place I say". Charles painfully remembers that day, "Yeah that fall he took was way up there too fifty stories or so high i say its a wonder he's still alive!"

Charles asks the doctor "DO I have to tell him the news about his legs?" Hiram says "No Charles he already knows, i told him but I think he knew before I got to examine him". Charles sighs and leans up against the door of the house, he says "Albert is such a young man to have this happen to him so early in his life, I am not sure how he will take such a great disappointment". Hiram sighs and says "I wish we could perform miracles for the lad, but now there's nothing we can do". Charles says "Does Caroline know?" Doctor Baker says "the whole family knows, their just trying to learn how to accept it".

Charles then remembers Sylvia and tells doctor "I think Sylvia should know". Hiram says "I am letting her father tell her about it, I am not sure she might take the news too well, Well, Charles I need to get going on other patience's and if you want let me know if you want to take Albert to Chicago or something we can work it out". "Also I can bring in a wheel chair by the end of the week if you want"? Charles sighs and says "Yes doctor I think as soon as you can order one and bring it a wheel chair is going to be necessary".

...

At the Webb farm Sylvia was still tending to her normal chores at home, she got dinner ready for her and Hector a lot quicker these days since she would go to the Ingalls house in the evenings for once more of caring for Albert.

Finally it was noon time and Hector came in from working in the fields and cleaned up a bit. He sat down at the head of the table. After Sylvia had slowed down getting some of the last dishes around he started to tell her what he knew about Albert.

Hector clears his throat and says "Dear sit we need to talk". Sylvia says "I got to get one more..." Hector was a little force ful and says "Sit Sylvia!" Sylvia didn't like her father's tone, so she sat down and paid all her attention on him. Sylvia says quietly, "yes Pa?" Hector slowly in his gruff voice, and says "I know you think a lot of Albert, and been going over there every day trying to nurse him back to health right?" Sylvia replies "yes I do because I love him Pa". Hector says "Dear i might have some bad news". Sylvia stops cold her nails freeze on the edge of the kitchen table, her body tenses up as her father tries to tell her the hard facts of life.

Hector starts slowly to see her reaction to the news, "Dear, uh... Doctor thinks that...Albert might need a wheel chair soon". Sylvia says "I will still help him! he can walk again it might take some time". Hector says "No dear he won't, the damage nerves is too great he won't, he took a pretty big fall for you dear, that day you ran out on me!" Sylvia says "So a wheel chair might be good he can learn to do more on his own one day".

Hector sighs as he realize she's not understanding the scope of the issue. He tries to explain to Sylvia how it is, "Dear, he won't ever walk again! a man like Albert, being damaged is bad for his mentality , you will see a drastic change in him dear, once he starts to find out what his new limits are".

Sylvia says "Pa I will still love him for ever and always". Hector says "You'll say that now but when his handicap starts to take over his life he will turn into a monster!"

Sylvia says "I will be there to see him through Pa". Hector says : "Dear you will wear yourself out taking care of him at your pace!" "You need to forget about Albert and go on, find some other nice young man to care for you!"

Sylvia says trying to hide her tears "I don't want anyone else! Albert is strong pa you will see!" Hector says calmly as he can see the pain his daughter is feeling now, "Dear in a situation like this when there is no hope to hope on it might be time to well, look for a different direction, Albert will be more than you can handle sweetie, he won't be the same person like he is now". Sylvia says "I don't care as long as I can be near him, that is all i want".

Hector sighs he knew he had his work cut out for him in trying to get Sylvia to see his point a view. He tries once again "Dear, Albert being stuck or well, uh... well...bed ridden is hard for a man or young man in Albert' s case hard news to take, hard on his pride". Sylvia says "I will be there!" "I want him to know that like he's been there for me". Hector says "Okay dear i give you that one, but darling don't make a promise you can't keep, things will change beyond your control, it won't be like this all the time!" Sylvia says "Supper is on and I got to go help Albert! I'll be back eat later! Sylvia says as she was heading out and Hector was sitting in his chair speechless, worried that his daughter might be throwing her life away.

(To Be continued).


	4. Chapter 4 Sylvia injured

Albert and Sylvia Drama: (Sit com continues): (Part four):

Caroline gave Albert his breakfast for the morning and says "How are we feeling today son?" Albert slowly responds, "I am okay, feeling pretty normal". Albert asks Caroline, "Is Sylvia coming over today?" Caroline sighs and says "I suppose so, do you have to ask that question?" Albert says "What is wrong with that?" Caroline says "Well, I guess it's okay for her to come over and watch you, since today I got to start working at Nellie's again." Albert smiles and says "Yeah ma, it's time for you to go back to work today, I hope your first day goes well". Caroline says "I hope so too, and thank you for caring".

Caroline sits the tray down on Albert's night stand and says "hurry up and eat I got to get to the restaurant at eight". Albert nods as he reaches for his food tray Caroline hurries back into her kitchen to see what else she has to fix for the rest of her group.

Charles came in from chores in a little bit better mood today, so does Carrie and Grace. Carrie says to Caroline, "Ma! MA! Guess what is out in the barn we got a new baby calf last night!" Carrie says full of excitement. Caroline nods in Carries excited world; Charles says "I thought Albert is joining us for breakfast? We got him a wheel chair?" Caroline replies, "He woke up late not dressed yet so I gave him his tray so he could take his time". Charles says softly so only Caroline would hear, "I think you're spoiling him, he needs to be out here with the rest of us doing his thing". Caroline says "Let me have my time with him will you?" "He is our son and needs the best of care".

Charles sighs and goes on to eat his breakfast, Caroline is all smiles even though Charles did tried to scold her today. He was curious about why so he asked, "Dear, what are you happy about today?" Caroline says cheerfully, "I get to go back to work today I get to make some money for this family too". Charles says in a cheerful tune "Well glad to hear it whatever money we can bring in will be a big help". Finally there was some commotion going on in Albert's room, Caroline rushes inside to see if he needed help. Albert was dressed, he was just getting out of the bed into his wheel chair in the processed he bumped his night stand a little and made it rattle. Caroline says in surprise "glad to see you up and ready, hoping you get here to see your sisters before they went to school". Albert sighs and says "Sorry I am late oh here my dishes I can bring them into the kitchen!" Albert grabs the tray and sets it in his lap and pushes his wheel chair through the door, making way towards the kitchen. Everyone stops what they are doing, Carrie and Grace stop putting on their fall jackets to watch Albert come through with his chair. Albert sets the tray down by the wash basin where Caroline does the dishes during the day. She is right behind him in case he needs help.

Caroline says "Dear, I can help with that"! "I got plenty of time before work!" Albert happily replies "Aww Ma can I do the dishes? I just want to do my part around here!" Charles comes over and says "Caroline got to let the boy do something some time! You don't have a lot of time before work! It's seven thirty in the morning now!" Caroline looks, at Charles and sighs. She lets Albert work on the dishes but Charles helps fill the basins with water so Albert can get started.

Sylvia was at Doctor Baker's office getting her clothes back on after she had went through her complete physical today. Doctor Baker comes out of his pantry area and says "Dear when you get ready come into my little office we need to have a chat". Sylvia nods and as she puts on her blouse and finishes buttoning it, she walks over to Doctor Baker's desk and sits down for her consultation. She knew she be late getting over to the so she told Carrie and hopefully that Carrie remembered to tell Albert about it.

Sylvia sits in doctor Baker's office and says "I think you might need to go to a specialist, do you have fevers sometimes here lately?" Sylvia shakes her head no, and then replies "I don't think I have had anything wrong with me just a lot of work to do". Hiram says "I think there is more to it than that, but in the meantime, I want you to come see more often than you have been". Sylvia says "I am sure it's nothing I am fine". Doctor Baker says "I think we need to be more diligent in watching you for a while dear, I expect you back by next Wednesday same time and place". Sylvia nods in agreement and says "Well, thanks for caring Doctor Baker I need to go to the Ingalls and spend some time with Albert, today Pa's going to be in town at the mill getting seed for the fields again". Doctor Baker opens the door to let Sylvia outside and he tells her "Don't forget our appointment and if you don't show I'll have to start looking for you! I know where you go!" Sylvia waves good bye at Doctor Baker as she hurries out of town to the Ingalls Place to take care of Albert for the rest of the day.

Finally Caroline had left for working at Nellie's today, and Albert was finally getting some of the dishes in the other pan to dry and that chore was about done. Albert knows that Carrie and Grace now had everything swept and dusted so he didn't have to worry about that. After he put the last dish in the bin he heard a knock at the door. Albert puts his towel down next to the wash station and wheels himself over to the door he opens it and says "Hello Sylvia glad you can finally come!" Sylvia lets herself inside and says "Where is everyone?" Albert replies "Grace and Carrier are in school, Ma and Pa are at work". Sylvia walks on in after Albert moves away she asks him "you're here by yourself?" "Aren't you worried something might happen?"

Albert says "Nah, never guess what we got!" Sylvia sits where Charles just sat and says "What dear what do you have?" Albert says "A new baby calf!" Sylvia goes "Oh that's good, hope it's doing okay getting kind of cool out there hope he's warm enough in the barn!" Albert says "Yeah Carrie and Grace have been spoiling it ever since it's born!" Albert looks at Sylvia and says "want to go see it?" Sylvia says "Sure". So Albert and Sylvia go out to the barn, Albert pushing his wheel chair like a pro. Sylvia says "Albert you're so good at pushing yourself around, I can't believe how easy it is to push those chairs". Albert says "Well, it's good to build your muscles up, and keeps my upper body strength up as well". Sylvia says "I am glad you're getting some exercise!"

Albert says "Yeah". Albert ushers Sylvia the rest of the way to the barn and inside to see the new calf. Albert gets up close, but not quite so close at a relatively safe distance, to it and the mommy to see them both better. Sylvia stands on the other side near the gate. Albert tries to warn her, "Sylvia your standing to close this is a new baby the mom might think you're an intruder". Sylvia not being herself now sighs and tells Albert "Like your Ma has been treating me lately?" Albert looks confused at Sylvia and says "What are you talking about? Everyone likes you here". Sylvia says quietly "I don't think so; I think for some reason your Ma is mad at me for wanting to be around you". Albert says "Nah Sylvie it will pass even if it is, she's pretty easy going, she's not bad to get along with, maybe you too just need some alone time together to get to know each other better'.

Sylvia didn't listen to Albert really all that well she kept moving over closer to the fence were the new calf was at she just got in one of those moods of wanting to pet it. Sylvia said "Oh Albert look at how little it is! So amazing their so small and grow to be big animals!" Albert tries to warn Sylvia again, "Dear don't play with the calf! That will make the mom mad! "What are you thinking?"! Sylvia says "I just wanted to pet it, mommy won't let me!" After Sylvia had said that, she moved a tiny bit rocked on her heels, which seemed to be closer to the calf and the new mommy took her protection seriously, and with her head rammed the fence board making the stall and thus causing Sylvia to fall down face down first on the hard dirt.

Albert screamed, "Sylvia!" Albert put up quick barricades to keep the cows in, of straw and whatever else he could find. Albert wheeled around in his chair until he was sure that the cows were secure and wasn't going to bail out. He then pushed some of the boards of the fence off of Sylvia and he knew this can't be good since she wasn't responding or waking up. Albert knew that the mother cow had hit Sylvia hard cause of the way the oak board had broken in millions of pieces. Albert lean hard over in his chair to try to reach Sylvia who was lying face down in the pile of straw on the ground un -responsive. He did roll her over gently and there was a gash on her face and blood coming out.

Albert knew there was no one around but then he heard someone moving and it was Pa on his horse coming home to get some tools he needed for work. Charles hops off walking to the barn there he sees Albert there in his chair at the entrance way waving at him. Albert was yelling frantically, "Pa! PA! Help Sylvia got hurt!" Charles came rushing over and says "What happened son?" Albert tries to calmly reply "She was petting the calf for some reason and the mommy cow got mad and knocked her down". "She hasn't gotten up off the ground at all!" Charles says supportively, "take it easy son I'll help get her inside and then go for the doctor can you stay and watch over her while I am gone?" Albert nods yes and tries not to cry.

Charles hurries to Sylvia and tries to get her to wake up, he says gently, "Sylvia! Sylvia! Wake up!" He then gently rocks her but nothing happens. SO Charles gently scoops her up and starts to carry her to the house. Albert follows behind angrily pushing his wheel chair. Albert gets the door for pa and he makes sure there is room for Charles to get inside.

Charles puts Sylvia on their bed in their bed room since it was the closest. He covers Sylvia up with an afghan that Caroline had sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Charles says to Albert "I have to go to the doctor now, might be a few hours you can handle this right?" "Caroline won't be back until later after supper, will you be fine?" Albert says "yes Pa I will be, you might be awhile in trying to find Doctor baker too, who knows for sure where he will be".

Charles says "Yes that is true". Albert happened to brushed his hands over Sylvia's forehead while they were talking, and he says "pa! She's burning up!" Charles rushes into the kitchen to get a wash basin full of water and a wet cloth. He puts it on their night stand and tells Albert how to put the wet cloth to Sylvia's hot face. Charles says "I best get going, you'll have to keep doing that until I get back, she's pretty over heated!" Charles grabs his hat and says "Don't worry Albert I am sure it's going to be okay". As he heads out the door on his horse to go find doctor Baker, Will Charles find him in time?"

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Beginning of an Outbreak

Beginning of an Outbreak

Doctor Baker was summoned by Charles Ingalls to go out to his place and check up on Sylvia Webb. She had an accident in the barn while visiting with Albert. While over there Doctor Baker and Charles were talking about this morning events. Hiram says "This is really odd, I just checked on her this morning early and everything seemed fine, well almost she was a little jet lagged and that was it". Charles shakes his head and claims, "No it has to be something more to it than that, Albert says she was doing weird things and just kept doing stuff until she got hurt by the cow out in the barn". Doctor Baker looks at Sylvia again and says "Well, I stitched her up I don't see anything else wrong with her, I don't know how she acquired the fever so suddenly." Doctor Baker rummages through his medical bag and decided maybe it was time to take a blood sample from his patient and send it to the lab. Charles watched Doctor Baker at work, and then Albert was allowed to do the morning chores he also wanted to see Sylvia but Pa and Doctor Baker said it wasn't time yet. So Albert kept himself Busy with the chores to make time go faster.

Caroline had an early shift at the restaurant and didn't even get to fix anyone any breakfast. Carrie and Grace went to school with some snacks that Charles gave them for breakfast since it took forever for him to find Doctor Baker. No one got to eat breakfast this morning all too worried about Sylvia to eat. Charles did tell Hector Webb about his daughter's condition and says he was coming right over but had to deal with a sick animal first. So Charles and the Doctor were nurse maids for a while in the morning.

Doctor Baker was beside himself a perfectly healthy girl all of a sudden taken to a sick bed so quickly has his mind swirling with thoughts. Doctor Baker mentions to Charles, "How about help me put her in the loft so she can be away from others and hopefully not get them sick?" "Is there a cot up there we can use?" Charles says "Yeah we got Albert's old one up there, before we added a room on to the house for his bedroom". Doctor Baker smiles, "That might be better and let her sleep up there by herself and then everyone else can sleep down stairs". Charles laughs and says "I thought when Hector came over he would take her home"? Doctor Baker says "I don't think it be best Charles, she is too weak right not to travel much she's went down fast since the fever struck last night". Charles nods in agreement, Charles knew what ever doctor Baker said was gold, and should be followed to a perfect tee. Charles says "Well, if she is going to stay here for a while, best move her up there, Caroline won't like it much but we'll just have to tolerate it for a while I guess".

While Albert was outside spending some extra time out in the barn with a new calf that caused the trouble in the first place, to kill time so he could see Sylvia. Albert knew that Pa would come get him when they was ready to let Sylvia have visitors so he decided just to sit in his wheel chair and wait by the calf and stare at the door of the house to open up.

Finally Doctor Baker and Charles got Sylvia situated in their old upstairs loft on a cot that Albert used to sleep on when he was first adopted there and Laura was still home yet. They made her a nice comfortable warm spot so that she felt almost right at home. Doctor Baker looks the situation over and says "Well, I think this spot will do just fine". "Might be work going up and down the loft but it will suffice".

Doctor Baker says to Charles, "Yeah you haven't used the loft much since Laura has married Amlanzo and you built Albert his own room? Carrie and Grace have different rooms now too right?" Charles says "Yeah, this little house had gotten a little bit bigger over the years, and when we added a parlor room for Caroline now it seems twice as big, glad we still had the cot here, Laura's old bed got moved out to Carrie's room, then Grace wanted her own room so we had to add on to shuffle people around". Doctor Baker smiles and says "Takes me back to when it used to be Just Mary and Laura up here, when I had to come up here and doctor them!" Charles chuckles a bit and says "Yeah things have changed since then!"

As doctor Baker was getting ready to leave, he told Charles some instructions, "If Hector comes after I leave just tell him what I had told you, that she needs to stay here so the illness can't spread, and she's too weak to go home, and I'll get the blood work to the lab so we find out more maybe". Once Doctor Baker got down to the last wrung and said "You can go get Albert now he can see her if he wants too you might have to carry him up the loft!" Charles nods and he said "Will do!" "Do what we have to doc! See you later!" Charles asks "Where are you going next doc? As he climbs down the ladder too. Doctor Baker says "There's always a person who needs my care Charles this is a never ending profession". Charles follows the doctor outside and he sees Albert out in the barn with the new calf. Doctor Baker says "Keep Sylvia comfortable, and keep giving her the medicine every few hours, she should hold her own for the day, and if anyone else gets this stuff let me know!" Charles asks "Is it okay for her to have company?" Doctor Baker shrugs and says "Maybe keep it down to a few people only ". "Not sure how this stuff will spread or what yet, but Albert can see her". Charles says "That will make him happy". Doctor Baker says "Well, I'll be shoving off now got to go see other people let me know if you need me again I'll be around".

Finally Charles came and got Albert; he wheeled him inside the house and helped him up the stairs in the loft to see Sylvia. She was still sleeping and had a wet cloth over her forehead. Then Hector Sylvia's father came too, wanting to know how she is, and if he could see her. SO Charles let Albert and Hector there for a little while to see Sylvia. The day went pretty much un eventful, Albert and Hector taking turns keeping an eye on Sylvia.

Finally it was time for Carrie and Grace to come home. When they got there Charles was there to make sure they got home okay. He told them about Sylvia up in the loft staying with them for a while until she is better again, and to keep it quiet. Carrie and grace spent the rest of the afternoon in their bedrooms down on first floor doing homework. Carrie and Grace agreed to help out more when there is sickness in the house so Carrie helped with the cooking supper and Grace done some light sweeping too. It was late when Caroline had come home from work and had told stories to her family of how her day went. Charles told Caroline about the different sleeping arrangements since Sylvia was there sick. Caroline had a fit and even right in front of Albert! She said "Charles Ingalls! You let her stay! I would of let hector take her home! Any one of us can get sick from her!" "What a smooch!" "If I ever saw one she is it!"

Charles tries to calm her down "Caroline! She's a guest! Not any one's fault she just happened to get sick while here! Besides Doctor Baker says she's not allowed to travel much because we don't know what this illness is or if it can spread. We got to do our part Caroline!" Caroline sighs and says "I am tired at the end of the day Charles; I don't want someone else's child to take care anymore! Charles says to make his wife feel better, "Dear she won't be here long for a few days tops, probably till she wakes up and knows what is going on, hector said he be by for the weekend and Friday to see how she is". Caroline finally caves, "All right Charles, its okay she can stay as long as she's not too much trouble".

Over the next few days Dr. Baker was over in the next county taking care of more sick people, just like the same symptoms Sylvia Webb came down with a few days ago. He has been runned ragged time and time again, and he forgot to send Sylvia's blood work to the lab in Chicago. During this time Doctor Baker forgot to take the extra precautions in keeping himself from getting sick, with always checking up the sick, and always ordering medicines for everyone he forgot to take care of himself.

At the Ingalls, Sylvia Webb has wound up staying a few more extra days than Caroline had liked. Sylvia was awake sometimes but other than that don't have much strength back yet. Albert has been trying to do most of the caring task for Sylvia so Caroline wouldn't have to. One day while Carrie and Grace was at the kitchen table, doing their homework for the next day, Carrie looks at Ma who is in her rocker trying to sew some clothes together. Carrie looks at her Ma and says "Ma?" Caroline looks up at her daughter and says "Yes dear?" Carrie slowly replies "Ma, I don't feel so good". Caroline gets up and puts her work down. She checks Carrie's fore head and says "Your warm dear, need to go lay down, soon how are you Grace?" Grace smiles weakly and says "I think I am like Carrie not feeling good".

Caroline sighs, and checks Grace's fore head too, only to say "Dear, dear, what an epidemic we have! You girls go to your rooms get to bed, I'll go tell Pa". Carrie and Grace slowly get up out of their chairs to go to bed, and Caroline wraps a shawl around to go out. Albert looks down from the loft and says "Ma? What happened?"

Caroline tells Albert, "I think your sisters are getting sick, I am going to tell PA so he can go find doctor baker you stay there with Sylvia I'll be back". Albert nods in agreement he then looks at Sylvia and who says "My this is all my fault! Everyone will be sick because of me!" Albert tells Sylvia "That's not true just circumstantial evidence!" "Besides I like having you hear, you pay attention to me!" Sylvia says sadly "maybe I should try to go home by myself I might make it, might be strong enough by now". Albert tries to reason with her, "You can't leave here until you get an okay from Doc, when your sick you listen to him, its ten miles to your place Sylvia don't think your strong enough to walk it yet!" Sylvia says "I don't want to be here and listen to your mother complain about how all of this bad stuff happening is my fault for simply just being here!"

Caroline did go out to get Charles, and Doctor Baker was summoned once again in the same week. Even now he was looking ragged and rough from always on the go. Caroline asked him about it, "How is your week going? It has to be rough now with every one getting sick all at once". Doctor Baker laughs a little and says "yeah I guess, more work now than I can handle! Then he says "I guess someone has to take care of everyone". Then He asks about Sylvia "How is she doing? Any better?" Caroline smiles and says "I think so maybe, how are Carrie and Grace?" Hiram sighs and says "Well, Caroline might be worse off than Sylvia! Their fevers are kind of high make sure not to let to many others come in and visit for a while".

Caroline nods, and then solemnly replies, "I guess I won't be going back to work for a while". Doctor Baker says "Well, Caroline your needed here, hope it won't be too long if Sylvia's already on the mend". Caroline smiles and says "I hope".

Over the next few days however Doctor Baker's work load did not improve everyone was having a family member getting sick, with this strange illness going around. Charles missed out as he went to deliver lumber to Kansas for a while, leaving Caroline to deal with the kids and the farm herself. SO now Caroline also has a double work load just like Doctor Baker but at least with Sylvia getting better she had gone home to get her work caught up there. Caroline was alone again with Albert in his wheel chair he helped his ma out when he could but could still feel limited.

Caroline was thankful to have Albert helping while Charles was away, she could at least let him now do a few more odds and ends since he was getting more familiar with his wheel chair. Things seemed to be running smoothly for a while until one day, Caroline was noticing that she was getting tired more often than she thought she should, even though she has been extremely busy caring for Carrie and Grace, and Albert, also the farm she let herself get wore down. When Sylvia came over to help with Albert Caroline wouldn't let Sylvia help with anything else, she totally refused Sylvia every time Sylvia asked if she needed anything.

One day When Albert was doing chores Sylvia had come to see him like usual. They had talked for a while and Sylvia had helped Albert bring the wood in the house for the fireplace since it was running low. Sylvia pushed Albert inside and went inside the house. Caroline was sitting in her rocking chair for a bit Albert asked "Everything okay Ma?"

Caroline says "No I don't think so, not sure but I might have a touch of what Carrie and Grace have just thought I sit a minute before going to check on them again. Carrie has been sleeping a lot, Grace doesn't eat much yet I can only get her to eat broth". Albert says "Ma you rest let me and Sylvia worry about it". Caroline says "Ha! No such thing!" Caroline stands up out of the chair and then she says something really strange "The fire feels good now, it's nice and warm, and maybe I can sleep here".

Albert says "MA? What are you talking about?" Caroline says "just as easy to lie on the floor warmer here than the bedroom".

Albert tries to make sense out of it "You can't lay next to the fire place ma! What is the matter?" Caroline quietly says "I don't….know…". After that Caroline slowly lies on the floor next to the fire place and goes unconscious instantly. Sylvia tells Albert "I'll go for the doctor, here I got a blanket cover her up for now, if I can't find doctor Baker, maybe my pa can come". Albert nods and tells Sylvia "Hurry back!" As Sylvia left the place she says "I will!" With that now Albert has a real man's job on his hands with Pa gone, for a while yet, and Ma getting sick, along Carrie and Grace Albert has to be the man of the house and he started by trying to make his Ma more comfortable and to get heavy pots of water on the stove while wheel chair bound. Albert kept saying to himself "I hope Sylvia finds help soon! (To Be Continued!).

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Illness continues

Albert and Sylvia drama continues: something of the unexpected (part six):

The Recap of events:

Sylvia got hurt at the Ingalls while helping with Albert (who is in a wheel chair now because of Sylvia and Mr. Hartwig complications of rape, and bullying, part one.) That was the least of their worries, she got sick, while there, and Doctor Baker had to tended to her. He also ordered her to stay and not to travel for a few days until she got her strength back. She was the first to recover from the illness in Walnut grove without any side effect, and returned to near perfect health.

When we last left off everyone was getting sick at the Ingalls's house. Carrie and Grace came down with it and so did Caroline, Albert stayed behind to take care of them while Sylvia went for the doctor.

Charles had to be gone for a while taking a load of lumber for the mill out in Kansas and wasn't going to be back for quite some time.

...

Now to the Present day Sylvia did go find Doctor Baker, to get help for Caroline Ingalls, Carrie and Grace who all had suddenly come down with the same sickness as she did. Sylvia does still feels like it's her fault even though Albert is constantly telling her it's not. Sylvia was not having one of the greatest days to speak of.

Once she had gotten to Doctor Baker's office, she knocked on the door constantly but no one ever answered. She then thought of pushing on the door, which she did ever so gently that made it pop open on its own with a gentle squeak. Sylvia peaks inside and says "Hellooooooo?" "Anyone here?" no one answers. Sylvia tries to speak a little louder, "Hello? Anyone here"? Her pulses had begun to race, she wasn't sure about stepping inside alone, and again no one answered. Sylvia forces herself to walk on in.

What Sylvia Webb had found shocked her to no end brought her down to her knees almost. Doctor Baker was terribly sick and pale looking. She couldn't believe it that Doctor Baker was sick, he looks a lot worse than when Sylvia was first sick. She gently walks over to him he was asleep with his head over his desk, arms folded around his face, with, his face hot and sweaty like he's been out cold in that position for days. Sylvia Webb tries her best to wake him up, "Dr. Baker! Dr. Baker!" He doesn't move or respond. Sylvia is really shaken up by this point. She knows Albert is counting on her to bring help since everyone at home was falling sick.

Sylvia had given up on Dr. Baker for the moment of ever waking him up, she thought of the Olsen's if anyone was around at their place. She closes the door at Doctor Baker's office and then walked down the board walk to the Olsen's store. She got into the entry way, no one was standing behind the counter like usual. There was however noises going on in the back of the store.

It was Nels Olsen in the back of the store rearranging his stock for the next day. He heard someone come in but didn't have time yet to get to the door. Sylvia came around the counter and into the door way of his stock room and said, "Mr. Olsen can I get some help please?" Nels turns to face Sylvia, she looked very worried to him and he says "There a problem miss?" Sylvia says "Yes Dr. Baker sick and needs tending too and also almost everyone at the Ingalls place is sick except me and Albert!" Nels sighs and says "I hear this illness whatever it is has been going around for a while it started a county over from us and now getting here?"

Nels then says "Sounds like we need the Reverend's help too lets go to the church and get him he can help us lift the doc on to a bed or cot; I know I can't by myself." So off to the church Nels and Sylvia had gone down the board walk in that direction to see if there was any more help. Once they got there they found out that the Reverend was sick too! He was lying on the cot in a little room off to the side, where he stays when church is about to begin.

Nels sighs and says heart brokenly to Sylvia, "Sorry dear doesn't look like there is much help here, for you we got to take care of everyone else for a while! Anyone else available to help you know of?"

Sylvia sighs and says "not right at the moment, Mr. Ingalls is out of town for the moment and my Pa is way on the other side of our place working some of the fields by now, but I still could go there and see if he would come to town to help"? Nels nods, and says "Yeah this predicament is going to be tough! We got half of the Ingalls clan sick now, Dr. Baker himself, now the Reverend! That is like half the good people in town!"

Sylvia stops to think of other people who might be left in town, Mr. Olsen said "My family went to go visit relatives in Chicago so that leaves them out, what about Laura and Amlanzo? Are they back from their trip yet?" Sylvia says "I don't think so; all I know is Mrs. Ingalls was sick or has gotten sick since last night. She's lying on the floor next to the fire place"! Nels looks confused at Sylvia's last remark like he didn't really believe her but he shrugged it off to deal with the more important issues at hand.

Nels says "Oh Jonathan Garvy is at the mill now he might be able to help". So Sylvia and Nels Olsen walks over to the mill and taps on the office door, and Jonathan steps out. He says "Hi Nels, and Sylvia what brings you two here"? Nels says broken heartened, "Well, we got a crisis forming on our hands". "The doctor is sick, the Reverend is sick, almost everyone at the Ingalls is sick too, well except for Albert and Sylvia who is here with me now". "Albert is the only one there at the Ingalls place tacking care of everyone for the moment".

Jonathan scratches his head and says "Man we are getting into quite troubled times, can we get all the sick people into the church?" Nels looks at Sylvia and says "We will need help getting everyone here to town". "What do we do with them when we get them here; everyone who knows what to do is sick!" Jonathan says "Yeah, for sure might have to send a telegram to get outside help, especially since you said Doctor Baker himself is even sick". Nels says "Yeah could I guess, we need to get the people closest inside the church first and then work our way to the Ingalls, try to make them comfortable, then the Ingalls, and Sylvia can you go find your Pa? We may need every hand on deck at this point?" Sylvia says "Yes I know where he is I can go back home to find him".

Nels nods and says "Good, dear you go and do that Jonathan and I will try to go get everyone rounded up to the church and turn it into a hospital of sorts for now". Sylvia takes off for her home place to go tell her pa about the town's people needing their help. Nels and Jonathan get to work of getting all of the sick town's people inside the church, to help everyone. (To Be continued).


	7. Chapter 7 Return of a Nightmare

Albert and Sylvia: A Surprise Lurking in the Dark (Part Seven):

Albert had his hands full when Nels Olsen finally got to his place and they took everyone from the little house to the church so it is easier for Jonathan and Nels to care for everyone. No one knows for sure how this will work with the doctor also being sick, and the fact that there was always only one doctor in Walnut Grove. Finally Albert can breathe a little easier once everyone got settled into the church even though he did find it hard to move his wheel chair around to check on his siblings a bit. Carrie and Grace were there too, next to Ma who was also sick on her own cot.

A lot of the town's people were there who had needed tending too, even Sylvia Webb's Pa; Hector was there in a cot on the far corner, off from the Ingalls clan and the Reverend. Doctor Baker's cot was sort of in the middle and looking gravely ill all the time. Even when Nels was giving him medicine the stuff that he gave didn't even seem to help.

Charles finally got back from his trip from Kansas and was busy tending to his sick clan and helping Albert. One day while the healthy people left in Walnut Grove by now which was dwindling down to only a few, the people, are Charles Ingalls, Nels Olsen, Jonathan Garvey and his bunch, Albert and Sylvia Webb, mostly everyone else who lived there were sick, unless they had happened to be away on a trip at the time when most people were falling ill. Charles and the men folk were taking a breather sitting in one of the pews in the church that was up against the back wall so they can sit for breaks to breath from giving people medicine and caring for them.

One day Sylvia Webb had to go home to get some special things for her Pa, to make him feel better. Albert thought he should have gone with her but she told him it wouldn't take long and she be right back. Sylvia said she wanted to go for a long walk just to have a break from taking care of the sick people of Walnut grove, which has been a hectic chore since some of the important people were out of town, or some were sick and staying sick for quite some time.

Finally she had reached her house, and gotten inside then she shut the door behind her good, and thought of what she could take back to town with her. Sylvia got a gunny sack out of her pantry and got rummaging through their cupboards for medicines. Also, she thought of taking some Epsom salts, along with some other medicine related items. While Sylvia was looking for these things, and packing them into her gunny sack, she heard the front door creak. She looks at it which by the time it did she noticed it did come open ajar. She ignored it to keep looking for things for her Pa. Finally the door creaked and groaned again. Sylvia stops what she's doing to look again. It's open a tiny bit more but no one there. She goes back to working on her tasks.

Now it really makes a big groan and she turns just in time to see a black gloved hand up against the wood! She gasps! Can it be? Is it him? The Man that has tortured her before come back again? Sylvia freezes she is too scared now to even go to the door. Sylvia thought everyone claimed that Hartwig was dead when he fell out of the old Atkins barn that day. What if everyone was wrong? What will happen now! (To Be continued!).


	8. Chapter 8 Who's there? Hartwig!

Albert and Sylvia saga: Who is the Lurk? (Part eight).

Sylvia stands frozen by the kitchen sink of their old house. She just heard a door creaking and groans like someone was trying to sneak inside. She knew she had seen a black gloved hand across the door! She knew she wasn't sick this week, but she thought to herself "I could be on the relapse!" Then she heard the noise once more extra loud this time so she knew that she wasn't dreaming it up! She could see an arm in a black suit with the glove, her heart started to race again like the day when she found Doctor Baker out cold in his office. She was trying not to show fear, but it was hard to do, her body was going into fight mode. She tried to go back to filling her gunny sack with supplies she would need for her pa in town where he's at the church with all the local sick people in town. Her gunny sack full of supplies getting heavy and difficult to lug around. Then she heard the noise again. She looked at the door, and then she saw a leg and a foot, then a side of a real person and then the whole figure in the sunlight piercing through the cracked wooden door.

She stops filling her bag, she turns around facing the door, she knew in her gut something was going to happen now. She seen the image before it was Hartwig! She was recognizing his voice. "Hello sweetie we meet again". She clutches the back of the counter around the kitchen sink and says "I am not your sweetie! Forget it! He then says "Now you're all mine! " I worked out such a wild plan!" Sylvia scoffs and says loudly "No you didn't!" Hartwig says "Yes I did! I got everyone sick or out of town so I can get to you easy like!"

Sylvia says "How? You were pronounced dead at the scene!" He smiles big like and exclaims "I got smart learned how to fake my death dear, see (as he approaches her more slowly), I got this all figured out, you're going to be the hard one to get, but not with me!" Sylvia felt like she was being penned up tight with no way out. Hartwig and his bloody caked over face was on top of her, he was so close to her he was breathing on her face, touching her with his hands, and brushing her hair like he cared about her.

Sylvia says "You do anything to me they will find out and get you". Hartwig laughs hard and loud like a victory laugh. He says "Who? Who is left in this dumb town to do anything?"

Sylvia knew he was right but didn't want to show it in her face so she tried to hide her true feelings from him. He touched her inside the palm of her hand and she felt kind of a creepy sensations going through her. He laughs and says in a dark tone, "Feel that? I know you are, I am putting a spell on you! Over time I have become a warlord and gained all kinds of power to do whatever kind of damage I want".

Sylvia gasps and doesn't say anything at the moment. She been has totally mentally wiped out, by Hartwig's spell, and it only took her a few seconds to notice! After Hartwig was done touching her hands she had a diagram burned into her palm and she felt a slight touch of pain with it after it was over.

Now Sylvia has a blank facial expression on her face, she says "Where am I?" "What am I doing here?" Hartwig laughs hard and loud. He says "Well dear now are you all mine? Remember I can do real damage into this town if you don't come with me!" Sylvia says like a robotic voice, "Yes I come with you". Hartwig takes his index finger and sticks it onto her forehead and seals a sing and symbol on her forehead to let the world know she was his. He let her bangs cover the marking for now. She did feel a tingle on her fore head but not much. He says "I can't believe it the spell works!

Your memory will be wiped clean and all other parts of your life will be gone. You won't remember anyone in this town, or anybody including stupid Albert!" Hartwig laughs some more over his victory over Sylvia, he says as he tries to recondition her to his mental thinking, he says "You are going with me?" Sylvia replies robotic style of voice "yes I go with you". Hartwig says "Do whatever I want and tell you to do?" Sylvia replies "Yes I do whatever you want and whatever you tell me to do".

Hartwig laughs some more, and says "Dear, we best get going to the camp site, I got it all prepared we'll start our journey there together". Sylvia says "yes I go with you". Sylvia almost like a robot picks up her gunny sack and follows Hartwig out to his black tall big muscular horse out by the hitching post. Hartwig turns to Sylvia after he gathers the reins of his crazy horse, and faces Sylvia. He tells her "I ought to be nice just this once, dear if you want to take one look around your old home place, just for memory". Sylvia turns her head to the old home place of what her life used to be like a long time ago, but it didn't do any good since Hartwig didn't let her save any of her old memories before he put a spell on her. She robotically said "I am ready sir". Hartwig smiles and he comments "you called me sir! Well how nice of you!"

Hartwig helps Sylvia on his horse and he rides on the edge of the saddle and he wraps his hands around her waist and grabs his reins. Sylvia feels a little tingle while Hartwig holds her in his saddle around her waist. She asks about it he told her it was just the spell working, and making changes. He takes her on out into the country side, where Walnut Grove wasn't developed yet, where it was still mostly like how the early settlers had once originally had found it. Out to where not many people roam these days unless they are die hard hunters or something like that.

…

Back in Walnut Grove things have been crazy at the church since it got turned into a hospital for anyone who was sick in town. Most of the influential town's people had a mysterious illness that had all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. Nels, Olsen, Albert Ingalls, (who is permanently in a wheel chair,), Charles Ingalls, and Jonathan Garvy and his clan, are the main ones who so far for some strange reason have not come down with the painful illness. They have been very busy keep the sick very comfortable, and didn't even notice how long Sylvia was gone, and that she was way overdue coming back with more supplies. Well, almost finally at five o clock on Friday Albert kept pestering his Pa.

Charles looks at Albert from where he was sitting with Caroline who had gotten sick earlier in the week, and says "Son what is it with you? What is making you so ancy?" Albert replies "I let Sylvia go home to get things for her pa and that has been several hours ago she isn't back yet". Charles sighs, only to say "Son I am busy here and so are you! Do you have medicine ready for the next round? Albert hands Charles the bottle and spoon, he says "Yes pa but use it wisely we're getting low again".

Charles looks at Albert full of concerned with his tired eyes. He says "Here is the bottle back I gave Caroline her spoonful for the day Carrie and Grace are already done, I wonder if Jonathan needs help with the others, can you watch Ma for a while son?" Albert regretful nods yes even though he would rather be out looking for Sylvia. Charles gets up and walks over to Jonathan who has been helping and doing whatever Nels says to do since Doctor Baker can't take care of the sick now. Charles says to Jonathan "Need any help over here?" Jonathan slowly replies "No I got it, if you want Charles maybe go to the telegraph office and send a telegram for a doctor to come". Charles nods "Yes let's do that now, then we might have to go looking for Sylvia again!" Jonathan says "What? Why this time?!" Charles says with a sigh "That Albert said she went home to get some supplies and hasn't gotten back yet". Jonathan sighs and says "I don't know about that girl! You sure she is the right one for Albert?" Charles shrugs and says "Not sure Not worried about it now, if you give me some change I'll go get working on the telegram maybe we can get a doctor here soon". Jonathan gives Charles some extra change and he hurries out the door of the church to get a telegram sent so help can be summoned.

…

Now it's getting towards evening and Hartwig and Sylvia have gotten to the camp site. Hartwig was busy getting supper around and Sylvia wasn't feeling the best so she sat to try to rest. It was getting close to sun set Hartwig put coffee on to get heated up and he put all kinds of weird potions into Sylvia's cup. Sylvia all afternoon had been feeling a little nauseated most of the day in her stomach. Hartwig noticed that Sylvia has refused to cuddle up to him tonight and walks over to her, sits down. He says "Not the cuddle types are we?" Sylvia turns to her new master to say back in the robotic type voice "Feel sick tonight".

Hartwig smiles and says "Here is a cup of coffee takes it, it will help". Sylvia hesitantly done as she was told, as she was drinking it, she noticed there was a funny taste to it. The drink didn't help. She finished it all, giving the cup back to Hartwig, and in a few minutes, she felt sicker to her stomach, and everything was coming up out of her like no tomorrow. She did it over and over again for several minutes, making Hartwig move away from her but laughing about it in secret. He mumbled quietly to himself so Sylvia wouldn't hear him, "Well, that part of the plan worked!" Sylvia did keep spewing up throughout the evening off and on. She finally quit and then lay on the ground to let her body settles down. Hartwig lay next to her as she was still clutching her unsettled stomach, and he says "Oh you need a cover I got one". He gets up and pulls an extra blanket out of his bed roll and covers Sylvia with it, all the way up to her neck. As she just lays there staring at the sky, clutching her stomach and trying not to move much, she doesn't really notice Hartwig laying down side by side next to her with the camp fire glowing in the night sky.

Hartwig says in a scornful tone "Now I got you dear, your mine, we can go places that we never thought of before, just you and me! No one else needs to know". "We just need one thing!" "Just this one little thing is keeping us from being a happy couple so to speak!" Hartwig looks at Sylvia who isn't really paying attention, she was more concentrating on being sick than listening to her new master.

…..

Meanwhile back in Walnut grove Charles did go to the telegram office to send a telegram sending for more medical help since the telegraph person was sick too Charles has to send the telegraph himself! So after Charles got done sending the telegram himself for more doctors in Walnut grove was he got the telegraph operator over to the church hospital where he could be looked after by the rest of the living town's people. Charles got to the church it was Jonathan who had helped him in with a limp body.

Charles says "Well here is another one who is sick in this town!" Jonathan sighs "That's Jim the telegraph operator! He was our last hope!" Charles says "yeah for sure, I sent the telegram myself just lucky Jim had a cheat sheet there for Morse code!" It was a big help!" Jonathan laughs and says "Yeah without it you wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise!" Albert comes up to the guy by wheeling his wheel chair up and clears his throat, he says "Anyone seen Sylvia at all?" Charles sighs and says "I am sure tomorrow morning she'll be back if not by then we will go look for her how is that?" Albert sighs and says "Can't anyone go sooner?" Charles says "Nope not until another doctor comes from somewhere we're swamped here especially with no doctor of our own who can help us, I am sure she's fine maybe she tired herself out and needed to stay home to rest". Albert nodded cause he knew that there was nothing he could do being wheel chair bound and all. He would have to trust Pa and his judgment since all of the sick people in church needed their help first he couldn't really argue Pa's point. Albert nodded okay and then went back to watching Ma and his sisters. Charles sighs as he watches Albert care for his clan; Jonathan says quietly "He sure thinks a lot about her doesn't he?" Charles sighs and makes a scary confession to Jonathan "Jonathan, I wish them two kids never had met!" Jonathan turns to Charles and says "Really?" Charles says in his quietest voice, "Yes! I agree with Caroline these days!" Jonathan says "Charles you can't mean it?" Charles says "I do they cause too much trouble!" With that Charles goes back to caring for his clan and Jonathan stands there in confusion wondering what Charles meant. Do you think Charles knows what he's talking about? (To Be Continued).


	9. Chapter 9 Hartwig's plan

Hartwig and Sylvia (his plans)? Hartwig's rough past (Part 9)

Hartwig had control of Sylvia now, she was completely all his. One day while in the woods He was at the campsite and was talking to her. She listened completely all focusing on him. She said "What are you going to do now?" Hartwig says "Well, dear not sure yet but I tell you what, I have a vendetta against that stupid town of Walnut Grove! There! You know what they did to me?" Sylvia swallows and says "No what?" Hartwig says "That stupid town did not do right by me! Darn those people in Walnut Grove! I am getting even with them all!" Sylvia looks at Hartwig, confused at this point and says with a voice of caring "What happened? And what does all of this have to do with me?"

Hartwig realized that no one has ever told her about the past of Walnut Grove, Ivan Hartwig looks at Sylvia and asks, "No one ever told you about the past?" Sylvia laughs a little and says "No". Hartwig says "Well, those dang silly towns' people did me wrong!"

Ivan laughs and says "Well, dear I guess its story time; you see way back I was a little bit younger and dumber! I had an eye out for a piece of land close to Walnut Grove. I tried back then to be upstanding and proud member of Walnut Grove community but you know what they did to me instead?" Sylvia says "No what?"

Ivan began his depressing story so she would know what kind of people are in Walnut Grove, "Well, dear since no one told you this I suppose I have to, Way back when like I said probably before you were born, I had an eye on a piece of land not far from Walnut Grove on that land was a gold vein running through one day I was there when no one else was and found it. I took a sample into the land survey office to have it checked out". Ivan stopped and caught his breath for a moment; Sylvia was interested now this story sounded like the dime novels she used to read. Sylvia says "What happened next?"

Ivan looked at her with sad and hurt full eyes, he said as he tries to continue the story, "I went to the surveyor's office and found out what that stuff was, it was gold not much mind you but a mix of other important minerals anyone could get rich off of!" Ivan sighed as he looks back to the past, He then continues, "A few days later they had the land auction; it was all going good in my favor. Then in a split second a group of people, who I didn't know at the time, ran up the bid!

I kept trying my best not to lose my temper that day, but I lost the land the possible gold mine and then a few weeks later I decided to hang around for a while. Then after wards I learned your Pa had bought the place, and I tried to buy it legal like and gave him great offers but he refused all the time". I got an idea in my head if I waited the old guy out long enough I might get to buy it, so I decided to play the good Samaritan part and look like an outstanding citizen of the town." "I got a place close by to watch on my dream spot, looked for work, to make that look good, and they wouldn't give me anything respectable like a clerk or something, the only thing I got was a stupid job as a black smith!" Ivan sighed and then he says in a somewhat bitter tone, "Why I don't like half the people in the town! I want my gold and minerals riches back! Hartwig said with a hurtful sniff or two like he was going to cry.

Sylvia looks down at the ground and she says "Sorry for your misfortune but what can you do now? You realize it's been a long time since then?" "Also how am I a part of all of this?"

Ivan looks at her and says "Dear, you lived on that place ever since! I know your pa probably knows where the mine is! You probably have some idea, (If you remember)!" He says "Since you lived there all this time maybe we can between the two of us find it again and split the loot?" Sylvia sighs and says "Maybe? What if there is nothing there? Maybe someone else found it by now before the other guy moved on it?" Ivan sighs "Good point but I think its there its difficult to get to not just anyone can get there as far as I can remember".

Sylvia says "Then after we get this stuff how are we going to live and what?" Ivan looks at her and says "You want to be with me?" Sylvia nods "yes" and says "Yup if its okay, I mean I have no other memories". Ivan smiles and says "That's my girl! You're coming around!" Ivan says "Oh I got something for you". Sylvia watches him with interest and he goes to his saddle bags and pulls out a rolled up cloth item. He hands it to her. It was a dress, a black one mostly with white necklace and cuffs. Sylvia looks at happily and says "thank you". Sylvia says "Where can I go try it on?" Hartwig points to the woods, "out there dear take your pick!" "I'll finish my story when you come back". Sylvia nods in agreement, and goes to put the dress on.

It only takes her a few minutes to get dressed in her new black dress. She comes out of the woods, and Hartwig looks at her he says "Dear you are transforming, becoming one of us now. Become a witch if it is your true desire, I know the school kids in Walnut grove were not nice to you". "Come join us, we can ban together and we can get back what is ours". Sylvia walks up to Ivan Hartwig and says "Yes I will join, I want to be a part of you and you are a part of me".

Ivan smiles at her for a long time, he says "Soon dear you will meet my boss who is boss of all warlords, and he says if I can retrieve the gold for his projects I might move up to his assistant". Sylvia smiles and says nicely, "that be nice". Sylvia moves in a little closer to Hartwig and says "I love you, when do I learn to become a witch?" Ivan says "Soon dear soon". "Instead we need to take little steps to get there, how we work on your looks now?" Sylvia nods and says in a satisfied way "yes I am ready for a new look".

Ivan smiles, at Sylvia as he tells her more about himself, "Dear do you know my name?" She says "Yes love, Mr. Hartwig?" Ivan says "Its Ivan my first name, you need a new one now, for your life with me". Sylvia smiles, and says "What is my name warlord?" Ivan thinks a while and looks at the sky which looks like rain is fast coming in. He points and says "The sky is not good today there is a cave over there near the trees we need to get there soon.

Ivan and Sylvia head to the cave and make inside holding each other's hands, and laughed as the got settled. Ivan's black horse follows and eats grass around the cave. Sylvia says anxiously, "Well we're in the cave now out of the rain dear, what is my new name?" Ivan thinks a little and scratches his chin with his black gloves and he snaps his fingers to say "Dear what about Iris? Or Black Iris?" Sylvia stops to think then she says gleefully "I like Black Iris Ivan I like because you can call me Iris for short." Ivan smiles and then replies, "yes and who knows when a nick name might be handy, well, I guess we need to do something with your hair". Iris looks at her hair and says "Yes it needs to go Ivan as a sign of letting go of an old life for a new one". Ivan says I got scissors here we can cut it and I can dye it black if you want?"

Iris (Sylvia) agrees, Ivan gets scissors out of his saddle bags and motions Iris to come sit in front of him. She does so without fear or hesitation. He grabs her long hair a little rough and starts cutting it away. Cutting Iris (Sylvia's Webb), long hair clear up short to her ears was a symbol of her commitment to Ivan Hartwig and his cause, she was letting go of her old world in Walnut Grove to go become a witch and her new found love of a man who she originally had hated. As she watched the hair fall off of her she was glad of it once the scissors stopped she shook her hair to let any loose ends fall. She was actually becoming glad for her transformation into a new world. What will happen next? (to be continued).


	10. Chapter 10 New Doctor

Hartwig and Sylvia or (Iris): Little House (Part ten). New Doctor in town.

Meanwhile back in Walnut grove, Albert was having a strange set of experiences. Finally after Charles had set the telegram a new doctor is now working in Walnut Grove. Since Doctor Baker had also taken sick with the local town's people, another doctor by the name of James Rocker had come to rescue the people of Walnut grove.

Everyone who has talked to the new doctor seems to like him, even Charles Ingalls. James seemed to always be fancy dress western style clothing all the time. James seemed to do a few things different than Doctor Baker, but no one seemed to mind. Even doctor Baker even is indebted to the new doctor coming to Walnut Grove taking care of his people when he couldn't.

One day when Albert was helping his sister Carrie eat a bowl of soup he was having headaches and chest pains, he put up with it most of the day cause there was not too many other to depend on for help. Some of the men who were willing and able went to look for Sylvia. Albert knew by now they wouldn't find her, he figured that she could have slipped out of town when no one was looking.

James the new doctor walks over by Albert who was in his wheel chair collecting the soup bowl and rags he used to help keep things clean while his sister was taking in nourishment, James sits in a pew that left on the back wall for a five minute break. He watches Albert wheel himself around and helping with any task he could. James asked him finally "Feeling alright there son? Looking a little jet lagged there". Albert replies "I am okay sir; it's all these towns people who need you more than me". James says gently "I am here to serve everyone even you and your local doctor!" Albert smiles and says "Sure".

James wouldn't give up on Albert, he has seen him moving around in the wheel chair, and even got into a conversation about it with his mother who told him the whole story. James asked him while they was waiting on the me to come back from searching for Sylvia James asked him, "Ever think of trying to walk again son?"

Albert turns to James who was a very nice looking man, somewhere in his late 20's early thirties. Always all dressed up in the finest threads, even fancier than doctor baker. Albert knew by now he would have to answer James sometime soon, because James was not the kind to give up easily. Albert tried to be honest, "Noooo, not really, have had other issues on my mind". James offers kindly, "Well, if you think about it son, if I should still be here when this epidemic is over I can or would like to help you out". Albert looks at him and says "thanks, but it's okay". James smiles and says "I'll let you think about it, is all I am saying for now, I need to get back to work, take a break son, I'll go tend to the others".

Albert finally sits on back in his wheel chair and does what the new doctor says. It seems like this new doctor has that wonderful quality and a voice of authority that you couldn't help but listen to and if you didn't he had that look he would give you if you didn't. Even Albert seems to like the new doctor as well.

…

Laura and Amlanzo were finally coming home from their trip out west. Laura was saying as Amlanzo was making way towards Walnut Grove, she says "Manly, I think we've been set up! By someone! I think somebody for some reason had wanted us out of town!" Almanzo looks at Laura and says "But who would that be? "We don't have any enemies that we know of do we?" Laura looks at Almanzo and says "Dear, I got this funny gut feeling about all of this". Almanzo sighs and says "Maybe your just reading too much into it, soon we'll be back home things will be okay".

Finally Laura talked Almanzo into going right on into town instead of going home first, and he did. Once he finally did see Walnut Grove again it was quite. He stopped the buggy at the general store. Almanzo looks around as well as Laura. She says "Everything is so quite here, what has been going on since we've been gone?" Out of the store came out Nels Olsen. Laura jumps off the buck board to get caught up on what has been going on. Nels also walks down the steps with Laura and she hops back on the buck board seat, as he continues to talk to Laura and Almanzo, he directs them to the hospital church so Laura could go get reunited with her family.

Almanzo says "Thanks Nels see you over there in a little bit, Almanzo taps on the reins of his horses and they head over to the end of the street where the church is. Almanzo takes parking near the shade tree on the west side of the church. Almanzo sees a strange buggy taking his usual parking spot and comments "Hey Beth I can tell that we got a fancy guy in town must be the new doctor's buggy". "He must be rich!" Laura nudges Almanzo as a way of telling him to remind him of his manners.

James Rocker the new town's doctor comes on out and watches carefully Laura and Almanzo coming up the steps to the church. He stops them cold in their tracks. He says sternly and smoothly, "far as you are going, unless you are related to anyone in there". "This church has been isolated and kept under strict surveillance, until this epidemic is resolved".

It just so happens Albert heard the people talking outside and wheeled over to the door of the church and nudged James on the elbow and when James turned to look at Albert, Albert said "that's my sister and her husband you can let them in, their family". James nods in approval, and says "Thanks son glad to have your help. Laura and Almanzo you can come in".

Laura was stunned that James already knew their names. Laura didn't ask because she was worried about her ma being sick. Laura got into the church and went straight to Ma's cot, and she also looked in on Carrie and Grace too who were all sleeping. Almanzo looked around at the full room of the sick people in the church. He could spot Doctor Baker and even Mr. Webb Sylvia's Pa too.

Almanzo asks James "How long has the Doctor and Hector Webb been sick for?" James says as he shrugs his shoulders "hard to say really they both have been sick for long enough now; I hope someone will get better soon". "Hector seems to be the one who is sick the worst though I am not sure if he might pull through or not". Almanzo sighs sadly and ask "You think his age might be working against him? He is about seventy or so?" James shrugs and says "Could be or it could be a combination of things".

James continues "I give him his meds but doesn't seem to respond to most of them". Almanzo says "Anything I can help with?" James started to think about Hector's situation and asks Almanzo "What is Hector's background? He has family or anything?" Almanzo had decided it was time to tell James what was going on with the Webb family the strange case of Hector, Sylvia and Mr. Hartwig. After an ear full of the happenings of Walnut grove James says "More excitement here than my home town!"

Almanzo explains, "This is just a few little quirks of this little town sir". James smiles at Alamanzo as says "Well, I might try to stay on after this epidemic is over might be an exciting experience!" James also asks some more questions to Almanzo about Mr. Hartwig and his background, once the conversation was over with; James said "Yeah Hartwig seems like an interesting fellow, wondering if he likes to play with me sometime!" Almanzo looks confused at James last sentence but shakes his head, and tries to pretend he didn't hear it. Laura was calling Amlanzo and he left James by himself to go tend to Laura and Caroline.

James went over to Mr. Webb's cot and took first watch. It was time for his medicine and James knew Hector has been refusing medicine every time he tries to give it to him, finally after several minutes of fight with Hector James did get a little medicine down him but not much. James gives up and lets the old man rest on his cot breathing heavily, James watching the other and he whispers to Hector "Old man I will get to the bottom of this for you, some has poisoned some of these people.

I came here on a mission, and I will see it through for you, I got a haunch I already know who it is". After James said that He sits back on the cot to get more comfortable, but James was quick to realize something happened to Hector. He wasn't breathing or moving around anymore. James took his pulse and felt his hands they were cold quickly James stands all the way up, for a six foot two man James looked very tall and long legged to everyone else around him. James takes his hat and put it across his chest.

Almanzo seen James does this and comes over Albert Laura all stop what they're doing and witness it. Almanzo comes over and asks "Did Hector pass on?" James says "Yes, sadly he did. I tried my best but it was just too late". James pulls the covers up on Hector Webb, the first victim of the illness since its outbreak. James has a stern look on his face that even scares Almanzo a bit. James made the comment, "I will be here and be the one to finish this business!" (To be continued).


	11. Chapter 11 New Guy in Town

James Rocker, New guy in Walnut grove. Little house (Part eleven):

In Walnut grove today everyone was tending to a funeral set for Hector Webb. Everyone who was well enough came, including Charles Ingalls and some of his buddies, Caroline had gotten better so she was there, and the Olsen's were there too. James attended the funeral too, off into the trees out of the way of every one so they can have their time with the late departed. Albert was there getting mad all the time because his old girlfriend wasn't there at her own father's funeral. Albert was starting to think Sylvia didn't care any more about where she comes from, or even about him. He was also sad at the news that the search party for Sylvia turned up empty handed, and no one ever found a trace of her. They checked the old Webb farm and everything close to there but found nothing.

Ivan Hartwig was there too, and Iris hiding way way back in the forest so they couldn't be spotted. Ivan was showing (Sylvia ), Iris that her old world was done, she needed him and that no one in Walnut Grove really cared, when your considered an outcast of the town's people. Ivan turns to Sylvia (Iris) and says to her gently "See dear? Your old world is gone now, those town people don't care about us, and they consider us bad, they keep putting us down and shutting us out". "We need to band together with the warlords and take back what is ours, leave Walnut Grove in ruins!" Iris nods in agreement with Ivan Hartwig her new master. Sylvia's (Iris) long dark near black robe that she wears all the time now scuffs along the grass of the woods as she peeps over her father's funeral.

James done some peeping around in the woods too as soon as the town people departed from the Walnut Grove cemetery James looks over his left shoulder and sees two interesting shadows falling on some trees, he got the sixths sense that he wasn't the only one in the woods that day. After a while James decided to go join his new people in service of a wake and lunch, after he goes back to the woods once again.

After the funeral service there was a small wake for Hector Webb, and a small gathering of people who were better from a round of poisoning and illness that had plagued them several weeks ago. James the new doctor went there to get lunch and try to get to know some of the locals in Walnut grove. He did so but always kept a close eye on the woods behind the town because he knew there were some people hiding somewhere.

James went and mingled in the small crowd who had attended the service. Finally Doctor Baker did come out and join them, even the doctor was getting a little better which made Charles sigh a sigh of relief. Laura and Amlanzo couldn't come because they had worked to do on their farm to catch up on since they were gone for a while.

James got together and sat next to Doctor Baker to get caught up with the town's news. James was talking to Doctor Baker about finding himself a place to stay. Hiram Baker offered up the old Webb's place for James to shack up in while he's here helping out. Charles Ingalls came over to visit with them, and agreed that James should try to stay there to see how it goes. Then Albert came over who seemed somewhat sad today, and James asked him how he was James said "Hi Albert how is my young helper today?" Albert looks at James, and smiles gently then says "As well as to be expected I suppose". James looks concerned at Albert and says "Oh something didn't go right today?" Albert shrugs and says "No not really just was waiting to see someone but they never showed, I guess I don't mean anything to them anymore".

James smiles and says sadly "yeah that is too bad, hey, I've been thinking your Doctor is thinking of keeping me on for a while longer to make sure this epidemic is gone, and I get to stay at the Old Webb farm, would you like for me to help you learn to walk again?" Albert looks at James and says "Really? When do you move into the old Webb place?" James replies back "Late Tomorrow evening if you want you can come over the next day maybe I can get you started on some therapy?" Albert shrugs and says "Well….I….."

Charles Ingalls comes back over to James and Albert after he got a cup of coffee and says "What are we talking about?" James looks at Charles and smiles then says "We're talking about helping Albert in learning to walk again if that is okay with you folks". Charles smiles as he takes the cup of coffee to his mouth to take a swallow, and then says "Yeah that be great I think he should try". Caroline comes over to check on Albert and see if he wanted any more to eat. Charles tells Caroline "Dear, Doctor James here thinks he can help Albert walk again". Caroline's face really lit up at the proposition but then she remembers what Doctor Baker had originally said. Caroline says "How can it be?" Charles says "Maybe we ought to let the new doctor try his way?"

Caroline smiles and says "Okay as long as it doesn't hurt him". Albert tries to get a word in edge wise against his ma's wishes. Albert says "Ma….! I ….don't ….need help!" Caroline looks at Albert and says gently "Yes son you do, I think your planning on being in that chair forever". Albert says gruffly "Well, my plans for life fell through! What do you expect?" Caroline tries to gently correct Albert, she states plainly, "Not in front of the nice doctor do we complain about our misfortunes!"

Albert scoffs and says "I don't have any misfortunes Ma! Just unforgiving circumstances!" Caroline sighs and says gently "Albert you know I am talking about you and Sylvia, it wasn't meant to be son". Albert looks scornfully at Ma and she dropped the subject.

James says "Sorry if I caused any old feeling to stir up". Caroline shakes her head as she sat down, and explains "No James you didn't stir up anything bad, it's just my son here thought he was in love with the neighbor girl is all". James sighs and says "Ah first love lad?" Albert looks at James then he blushes and says "yes sir my first serious love that is". Caroline glares at Albert, and then James says "Well, son hang in there". Albert nods. Finally the lunch was done Doctor Baker came over to get James so he could show him where all of the patience live around Walnut Grove. The Ingalls family went back home, so did the Olsen's, all of the other locals went back to their daily routines.

Everyone left the funeral service and cemetery except for the two people hiding in the woods keeping their profile on the down low. Ivan Hartwig and Iris were watching the last of the people leaving and going on about their day. Ivan in his softest voice says to his new girlfriend "See dear even your old boyfriend leaves without shedding a tear!" Iris watches from a clump of trees. She holds back her true feelings and tells Ivan in her quietest voice, "I don't care about those people anymore all I care about is you and our happiness together". She says as she walks over and puts her arms around his neck just to hang on to him. Then Sylvia (Iris) and Hartwig share a kiss in the woods as the sun was slowly setting down into the night sky.

…..

Finally James was able to call it a day, but not really he got to his new place of residence called the Webb farm, James got some of his stuff moved into the Webb farm after he was done with meeting everyone, and Doctor Baker giving him the run down on everyone in town. Then James remembered about an arranged meeting, that he had planned for later that evening, so he went into the woods.

He did so since no one was around but him. He had a special place to be and a reason. He was waiting on someone to show up.

James found him a nice little cleared spot in the woods and got a mirror out that was really reflective, and shined it in the sunlight to convey a message to someone he was waiting on. James was hoping the receiver of his encoded message didn't miss it.

Way up on the other side Arthur and Jack had seen a funny flash of light from the other side of their hill. Arthur turns to Jack taps him on the shoulder for his attention, he points to the flash of sunlight he's seeing. Arthur says to Jack, "That's Pa he's letting us know we need to get his horse to him now". Jack nods and says "Sure thing been waiting out here all dang day! About time! I'll go get her saddled and ready". Jack gets up dusts himself off for he was just like his Pa, a fancy dresser and not wanting to get dirty.

Jack walks over to a big stout wide barreled Thoroughbred looking horse, and starts to put the saddle on it. Jack leads the fancy bred horse tacked up with fancy western saddle and bridle, to his horse and climbs on his horse and Arthur get on top of his horse too. Arthur and Jack make tracks up to the other hill side where their Pa James had been waiting on them. After a forty five minute ride Arthur was the first to meet his Pa, and Jack followed behind.

Arthur says "Here Pa here is your pride and joy, your favorite horse for all eternity. James smiles at his son and says "Just glad you was looking out and got my message!" James says as he pats his horse affectionately and checks over his tack to make sure everything is nice and snug. Jack his younger son hands over a doctor's looking bag full of medical equipment and Jack asks his Pa, "Pa how long are we going keep doing this?" James laughs and says "Until we get the job done son!

Arthur says, "Can you stop this guy by yourself Pa?" James says "I can and I got you two here for a reason son! Not time yet to cause excitement!" Jack says "Arthur is just getting ancy! How evil is Hartwig? Pa?

James says solemnly "I hope none of you ever run into a guy like him! In life!" After James says that he mounts his special horse, and gives his sons some more instructions on what to do next. Then After a few hours of the meeting James turns his horse and trots nice and smooth over the rough terrain heading back to the Webb farm. ( To Be Continued).


	12. Chapter 12 James the Snoop

Little house: James the snoop, the mystery book, and lost letters: (part twelve):

Hartwig had been keeping post on the old Webb farm; he knew the new doctor was staying there now since he was asked to stay longer which was not on the list of Hartwigs plans! Ivan had wanted everyone off the place so he could re locate his mineral mine and get into it. He was up in the woods watching every move the doctor did, trying to judge a good time to go snooping when the doctor wasn't home. So far Ivan wasn't having the best of luck of not having the doctor there at the place for several hours.

But maybe Ivan was too late in his planning because one Sunday after church James had skipped the noon lunch with the town's people to check out his new place a little better. He put his horse out to pasture that day and went scouting around. He walked up an old trail in the woods pulling out some of the weeds and such so he could find his way back to the house a lot better. He has been hearing stories about how it could have been one of the most valuable place in Walnut Grove. Also some have been telling him that there used to be a mine there somewhere full of different minerals and such but no one has been able to locate it.

While James was getting good at finding old trails on his place that haven't seen human feet in decades he decided one day he was going to get a saw and pretend to clear the land. He just thought it needed it. As James had to make his own foot path in the woods he was wondering what kind of man Hector Webb really was, or if he knew about the history of his own place, or of the mine itself. James still felt bad for Hector who previously passed away without any family by his side, and James is starting to think that the only reason the whole epidemic started was because of poisoning. Now that there was an elderly person's death involved James knew he had the rights to hunt down Hartwig and bring him down! James was interested in knowing more about this place, but not sure who to ask. He was finally making head way with his trails and he saw an old cave or a part of one off in the distance.

James stopped to catch his breath. Cutting down the brush and weeds was work and he hoped he didn't disturb a poison ivy patch anywhere. It was starting to get dusk and soon James was going to run out of day light. Now he had to turn back to head back to the house once again. It was a long walk but it was good for him to get a little extra exercise for the day was over. Once James was back to the homestead he called for his horse to put her in the barn and feed her for the night. That took a few hours then he collected some fire wood and got a fire going for it was a little chilly out.

James sat down he found some of Hector's things still in the house. He thought of going through here just to see what was left of the old man's things and how much did he really knew of his property. James thought he start with the closet he knew Doctor Baker or anyone else didn't really have the heart to clean out the place yet so he thought he give it a try.

James found some interesting items still stashed away like an old rifle that hasn't seen daylight in years. James got it out, and was talking to himself "Well, old man, you're a smart cookie there, keeping this still loaded!" James set the rifle back down where he found it. There were some usual things like cloaks that a younger woman should have worn and coats, hats for winter wear. After going through the first shelf finding nothing but clothes and such, he did find an old dusty book. James slowly and carefully pulls out the book it was heavy. He almost dropped it that it was so heavy. This book was leather bound too, so it had to been an expensive purchase at the time. James blows the dust off very carefully. To him the book looks well taken care of, but he knows from experience that an old book like a person can be very fragile too.

He brought it out of the dark and into the light of his lantern to see how thick the pages were. James noticed that even the book was in the dark closet for ever there seemed to be no damage done to it, not even bugs, the leather on it was clean, almost new except a few wrinkles here and there from when it used to be opened and closed a few times. He was wondering if he should start to read it or not, he knew if he did he would be staying up late and be messed up for working with Doctor Baker in the morning. He left it sit there on the table for a while as he decided to go clean the rest of the closet out. Then as James was cleaning the closet a box of old letters had fallen to the floor. They spewed out all over the place some were escaping their envelopes and some did not.

Well James picked up the box, a few of the corners of the box was roughed up and it looked out dated and very old. He opened the box all he found was lots, of letters that appeared to him to been opened and read once only to find their way into the box for old time sake.

The letters where somewhat creased a lot, some were faded out yellow, and some stuck together. James gently pulled some apart and sat down at the head of the table to sort through them. James pushed the book aside for a while and then he heard a knock on his door.

It startled James a bit and he opened it was Albert Ingalls from down the road. He said "Hello Albert how are you? Shouldn't you be down home doing chores now?" Albert replied "I got them done early Ma and Pa sent me here". James smiles and said "I hope everything is okay?" Albert replies "Yes everything is fine, may I come in?" James stretches out his hand and says "Welcome in son, please take a seat".

Albert looks around the old Webb house and comments "Things haven't changed much I remember it like yesterday coming here to see my friend". James looks at Albert with some interest and says "you knew these people who lived here?" Albert wheels his chair around and says "Somewhat I was friends with a girl who lived here her name was Sylvia". James was interested in know more about the towns people here, James says "You and her were really serious at one point is what I gather".

Albert nods "yes" and sadly goes through the whole story to James of what happened between him and Sylvia, and how he got in the wheel chair in the first place. James says as Albert is finishing his story, "Son that is so sad, you almost had me to tears!" Albert nods in agreement and says "Yeah since she hasn't returned that day when she went here to get some things, I haven't heard from her".

James nods is sad and says "Well, son maybe it's like your Ma was saying not meant to be". Albert shrugs. And then ask James "What is all those letters? I've never seen them before". James looks at the stack of letters and says "Oh, these I just found them in the closet would you mind helping me read some and go through them?" Albert nods with an interest and he also comments on the book, "Sir where did you find that book I have never seen it Sylvia has never told me about any of this stuff you have found". James looks at Albert after he opens the first letter and says to him "Maybe she thought it wasn't important?" Albert smirks, and says "Glad I am not with her now wonder how many other secrets she has kept from me?" James smiles and says "Well in these letters we might find out".

James spills the rest of the boxes' contents onto the table Albert leans over and helps spread them out. James just automatically grabbed one and so did Albert the one he found was amazingly somehow addressed to him! James hands it over to him without explaining anything and says "maybe her explanation was in here?" Albert makes a grimace face at the letter; he tries to peep inside like something was going to jump out at him. He tells James "you have to read it to me please".

James sighs and says "Okay son it's not hard, but he understood why he wanted him to read it and not himself. James thinks that he is still disappointed on how things went between them.

James opens the letter and folds out the creases so he can see the words. He reads it first in silence sort of startled at what it said, even though he didn't know these people he got the feeling he will shortly after going through their effects.

It went something a little like this:

Dearest Albert,

If you ever find my letter I am deeply sorry if I was ever a disappointment to you, but I have come to the conclusion that our relationship is not going anywhere so I have to break it off. You have been the best friend too me a girl could ever have. Things have happened beyond my control which dictates that we can't become husband and wife anymore. Maybe my pa was right after all. I mean life does get complicated and it has deeply for me. I wish I could say more about the subject but for now that is all I am allowed to say. I know how this must be a disappointment to you and that I have hurt you beyond words, I hope one day you can look past this moment and forgive me, please don't be mad at me. I am sorry. Please don't go through life with a broken heart, I hope this disappointment hasn't cost you a lot of pain.

Forever, Sylvia.

James lays down the letter on the table, and sighs he looks at Albert who is showing a poker face now, trying to hide his true emotions. Albert clears his throat and says "James?" James looks towards Albert to say "Yes son what is it?" Albert then says in determination "Can you help me in learning to walk again?"

James smiles and says "Sure son! Albert says "Oh I forgot it's late it is dark! I need to get home". James slows him down and says "Stay for the night I can take you home in the morning". Albert calms down and says "That will work; I thank you James wouldn't know what to do without you here!"

James smiles as he walks over to pat Albert on the back, to say "Just glad I can help son!" James helps Albert into the guest room and gets him situated. Albert says in excitement "How will you get me to walk again James?" James says as he smiles and helping Albert to bed, "I've got some ideas they might work!" Albert says "Yeah? Can I walk soon?" James says "Sleep son for now we'll discuss more in the morning". James goes to the phone and calls in town to the Hotel where Caroline was working a late shift that day and told her Albert was at his place to stay the night so he wouldn't have to travel home in the dark with his wheel chair. Caroline said fine and thank you before she got back to work.

…

Far away in the woods in a dark cave where Ivan hartwig and Sylvia now her name is Iris was having cuddle time she broke away from him unexpectedly and he says "What is it honey?" "Everything okay?" Iris looks at hartwig and asks "How do you feel about kids?" Hartwig smiles and says "I like them! Our own little family far away". "Once I get my riches that is".

Sylvia (Iris) now says "Well, I might be expecting!" Ivan jumps to his feet and starts whooping around and his voice just echoes through the cave. Iris shushes Hartwig and walks up to him and gives him a big hug. They go to the deepest part of the cave and share some kisses with each other. Hartwig hugs Iris tightly to say "See dear this is how it was meant to be between you and me, this is a sign!" Iris smiles happily and says in her most sincere voice, "I am glad I am going to share this with you, you was right my old world doesn't exist anymore, now that I am or will be a mother, I realize life will never be the same".

Hartwig embraces Iris closer he takes his forefinger and presses it on her abdomen to place another witch craft symbol on her like a tattoo. He tells her as she feels the burning sensation through her body; he says as she rolls her eyes to look at the roof of the cave, "You will be a great witch one day dear, once all of the symbols are upon you, you might have the chance to become a master witch".

Ivan watches Iris as she reacts to him branding her with another symbol of witch craft on her abdomen. He sees her body tremble with excitement and she falls a little limp he guides her down to the floor to help her lie down. Hartwig keeps his finger there so the symbol will remain permeate on her body, to let the world know everything about her is his, he watches her reactions to everything soon he has her back in a trance, she just lays there limp and calm. Nothing can snap her out of these trances once she is in them. Hartwig lies next to his darling and says smiling to her "Dear I got all, you and everything, even though my riches will come soon so I can make you proud of me and us, an even the little one". Hartwig says smiling in her ear as she does nothing to respond but trembles a bit. He says quickly as it was soon turning to the morning hours of the next day, Hartwig smiles and says "there comes the sun soon dear we are embarking on a new journey now, you a new witch to my covenant one day we can start educating you on how to use your powers now since your soon going to be in the next level".

Hartwig swallows he turns to see the rising sun, Iris was coming out of her trance and Ivan helps her sit up, she says "I am ready to become a witch now". Which she said as she turns to face the sun, she repeated it, "I am ready to become a witch now". Ivan smiles because he knew she was completely on his side, and there was nothing no one could do. Ivan was slowly building a plan to get back at the town who had wronged him so many years ago. Will it happen? (To be continued).


	13. Chapter 13 Major Changes

Little house some major changes coming soon (Part thirteen):

James was slowly making some head way of finding the old mine on the Webb farm, he has been extra busy this week with helping Albert trying to learn to walk again, along seeing Doctor Baker's patience, and trying to get to the bottom of the mystery behind Hartwig and his hatred towards Walnut grove. James was becoming a god send to most people in Walnut grove since now there was no more deaths related to the illness except for the mysterious death of Hector Webb.

One day Dr. Baker told James that he could go home early and he did. Once he got the chores done he went snooping again out in the woods. Since most of the sick people were on the mend now James usually works half days and then he's off for the other half at noon.

Today though it was warming outside almost like a nice spring day. The birds were chirping outside and so forth. James took to walking the trails in the woods again, to get closer to the mine and some answers. He made a longer path this time to the spot where he was before a few weeks ago.

On his walks now he doesn't have to pull and cut the weeds out of his way like he used to. Finally through a lot of walking he did find the old cave on the place. There didn't seem to be a very big entrance to it so he was already trying to figure out how to go inside.

James somehow got close to the old cave and pulled weeds to death. Finally with a little squeezing and effort he got inside the cave. James felt like he was trespassing on someone else's place or property. He felt like he was learning about old Hector Webb for a reason, or was drawn into this area by some greater force, other than himself.

James only got into the cave for only a few inches and then heard some footsteps coming towards him.

He looked down the trail and saw that it was Albert Ingalls taking very small steps with a cane now instead of the wheel chair these days. James has been working with him all the time getting him to do things like ride his horse, and work by helping James do some chores on the Webb farm to help Albert get his body strength back so he can walk. Now somehow Albert came and knew James was down here. James on one hand is surprised that Albert coming this far on the cane because before he could only do a few steps at a time, now it is his first day of going this far on his own!

James came out of his hole to go meet Albert down the path. Which were only about fifty steps or so. James catches Albert and grabs him by the arm to help him steady himself a bit. James asks Albert, "Where did you come from son? I didn't see and I was making sure no one followed!" Albert says as he points towards the other direction "There is another side trail coming from that way and I followed it part way down is why you didn't see me coming probably".

James sighed and said "I thought I was the good detective here!" Albert looks at James confused to say "I thought you were a doctor!?" James smiles and says slyly "It's a figure of speech son!" James says as he begins to lead Albert down the path with him. James makes a comment for small talk to get back to the cave, "Well, son you're doing mighty well there one day you might need a cane anymore!"

Albert smiles, and then he says something that sort of got to James a bit, "Yeah Albert says "also this is part of my plan to show Sylvia what she gave up!" James sighs and says "Son time to let go!" Albert replies slowly "I am but first I need to show her what kind of man she gave up, sort of what she is missing out on!"

James says "Well, son we'll talk about that later, right now no time for teenage love drama!" James finally urges Albert to pick up the pace a little faster. They made it back to the old cave. Albert exclaims, "Is this what the fuss has been about all these years?" James nods in agreement and says "I guess so". Albert says "Have you been inside yet James?" James shakes his head, "No son not yet just got in when I saw you coming down the path". James squeezes on inside and so does Albert along with his cane.

After both men gasp for their breath James goes into his back pack tote thing and he gets out a lantern and lights it up. Albert asks out of curiosity, "Sir what is all in the bag?" James looks at Albert and then his bag, he says to him "Everything I need and then some why?" Albert shrugs and explains "You're the only person who've I seen in my life carry around so much stuff!"

James makes the obscure comment to Albert, "In my line of work son got to be prepared for anything!" Albert shrugs it off and then says "do you think this mine is a good one like everyone says?" James smiles at Albert to say "Only one way to find out". Albert nods and they both walk through the mine together.

James was already noticing some signs, of someone has taken stuff out of the mine already there was evidence of a person using a pick ax on the rock along the wall. James held the lantern up to the marks to see if it was recently done or from someone from a long time ago. Albert holds his breath, as James studies the rock, the marks and then on down he did find the vein in the mine. He couldn't believe how the vein had such a gloss and shine to it when he held the lantern up close.

He and Albert both kept on walking deep into the mine using the lantern for light. Neither one of them could speak because of what they had found blew their breaths away.

The vein was pretty prevalent for it just took a little shadow of light off of the lantern for the minerals to glow and sparkle like fire flies on a summer's night. Albert sighs and says "I can't believe it! Sylvia and her Pa could have been rich and for some reason left it all here!" James smiles and then says "Well, maybe they didn't have the means to get equipment to get it out, mining is a lot of work and expense son". Albert looks at James in a confused way to say "Do you know a lot about mining?" James nods, and says "Son in my business I know a little about everything!"

Albert shrugs off the comment as James and him keep on walking through the mine. Finally they had gotten to the point of the mine where they were in the center and had to decide what tunnel to take because there were five separate tunnels forking off in all different directions from the main lane. James says causally "What do we do now?" Albert says as a joke, "We could do Eeny, meeny, minny, and moe!" James looks at Albert in disbelief, James remarks "Son I think I am losing you!" With that they tried to continue on down the dark and unknown mine path.

…

Way way back in the forest of Walnut Grove, in another cave Ivan Hartwig had already executed his master plan, and then he decided to take care of some snoops next. He sent Iris out on a mission to do it. Ivan was waiting for her return to tell her the good news of him getting a lot of the minerals out of the mine while there was no one there. He was looking at his haul and trying to figure out if it was enough for what he needed. He laughed and laughed, because he thought he got the better of these people. Hartwig got lost in counting the rocks he got out of the mine over and over to make sure that it was what he thought it was. He couldn't believe it that he got his girl and his loot! He was thinking that the town's people were really messed up! He got the better of them!

…

While Albert and James were making their way in the mine, Iris was out there watching the place away in the shadows so no one could see her. She looked so different now, dark, with black make up, her black cloak and dress so long it drapes the ground as she walks. She made double sure no one knew she was there. She casts a spell on the front entrance of the mine itself.

In a few moments, Albert was the first to hear the rumble of rocks and dust he yelled "James we need to get out of here!" Then as Albert turned to see the entrance, the rocks, dust, dirt and lumber came tumbling down making a huge racket, as James grabs Albert's shoulder and they hide in a nearby tunnel to miss the debris that blows in after it caves in.

James sighs as he listens to the massive piles of rock and lumber closing in on them and shorting their chance of escape. Albert was starting to freak out from the noise and racket a mine cave in makes. James was sitting down now, pulled his hat down over his face to make sure no dust or debris got to him. Albert covered his face with his hands and held them in between his legs to wait out the awful sounds of moans and groans the cave was making. What will happen now? (To Be Continued).


	14. Chapter 14 Some find a way Out

Little house: Some find a way out: (part fourteen):

Finally after several hours of hearing the old mine cave in one of the boy's main entrance the noise finally came to a halt. Albert looks up at James who is still sitting there with his hat covering his face. Albert nudges James and slowly James takes his hat off and looks at Albert. James says "Well, glad that is over with!" He is the first to get up to dust himself off. Albert does the same.

James looks Albert over and says "Any aches or pains bothering you boy?" Albert replies "No sir, not that I am aware of". "Good ". James says sharply and quick. Albert asks James "Where's the lantern?" James looks around the area a bit and finds it still standing up right just like someone had set it there. James walks over to grabs it he adjusts the flame inside to be brighter. James watches the flame and sighs in relief that it is bright and stays burning. He knows for now they got plenty of oxygen in the cave while they try to find another way out.

James catches his breath as well as Albert does too. Albert says softly "what now genius?" James says "don't know just got to find a way out is all, might as well start walking". Albert nods in agreement except Albert couldn't find his cane anywhere! Albert came to realize he had lost his cane somewhere when the mine collapse, now Albert was ready to freak out again! "My cane! I don't have my cane anymore! Where is it?" James looks at Albert confused and says "We'll just have to look for that later or I can get you another one". Albert says "Okay but can I walk without it?" James smiles and says "Now is the best time than any to find out!"

James and Albert get their wits about them and continue on. Albert walks slow of course, and they decided to go the farthest tunnel away and try there. Going through this tunnel seemed like going through a maze that went everywhere. James held up the light and was using it as a guide. There off to his far left he saw another tunnel inside a tunnel with a door blocking the entrance. James came to a halt surprised to see a man made door blocking the entrance of another tunnel so far deep in the mine. James was starting to wonder what was behind that door; he was hoping it was a way out for him and Albert.

James walks up to the door. It was built solid put there many year ago. James was wondering how sturdy the door is now, and he taps on it with his fist. So far it can still tolerate that kind of abuse. Then James thought of his pocket knife he has in his pants pocket and thought if he could make a hole in the door near the door knob maybe he can force the door open that way. Albert does finally catch up to James and sees that he is transfixed on a door blocking another tunnel in the mine. Albert tries to bring James into reality, "I thought we were working on a way out of here?" James replies "We are, just got distracted for a minute". Albert says "Find something interesting there? " James turns to Albert to say "Maybe another story with in a story son, if we can only open the door".

James takes his hands and goes into his pocket to get out his old pocket knife he carries with him forever. He puts the lantern on a rock shelf up against the cave so he can work better. James turns the nob on the old door and it creaks slowly and a dark tunnel appears with a great stench of death behind the door. James gets his handkerchief out and covers his nose and mouth because of the bad horrible smell coming from behind the door. James calls a warning to Albert, "Stop there son stay there until we know what is behind this door!" Albert responds back quickly, "Okay". James creeps on inside his lantern and says "Oh my lord!" Albert who was told to stay back says "What is it!?" James replies "Don't worry nothing you need to see stay there son watch to see if anybody else sneaks in!" Albert looked confused and says "Okay whatever I guess".

Albert decides it's time to give his legs a break from so much walking without his cane so he sits down close to where James was near the door.

James walks on inside, and once in he tries to close the door enough to leave open a little crack. He gets the handkerchief out back over his face because the smell was getting almost unbearable. He kept walking until he found a corpse lying alongside the cave's wall. James walks around the old dead corpse in the mine tunnel the victim looks like it could be a possible Indian but James wasn't sure. Then he touched the clothing that looked like old rags by now, they did feel kind of leathery texture to them. James is astonished about what they had found in the cave he says to himself "Well, the story of this mine keeps getting thicker and thicker all the time". Albert rest a while, and then James comes out of the tunnel closing the door behind him so Albert could not see what was behind the door.

Albert naturally asks "What was back there James?" James was quick to answer, "Nothing to great, nothing to worry your little head about". James says "We need to concentrate on getting out of here finding another way, there has to be another entrance". Albert sighs and says "What if there isn't another way out?" James replies, "Well, I hope you don't have to be anywhere any time soon! This might take a while". James says "Well, if this is the kind of mine I have been thinking it is, there has to be another entrance".

After several hours of walking around tunnel after tunnel, and the light in the lantern getting dimmer and dimmer, they finally come to another exit. James sighed a deep one thanking god for helping them find another outlet just before the lantern decided to go almost to nothing. James looks back to see if Albert was keeping up, and he was, James calls back to Albert asking him, "Hey son? You ready to do some work?" Albert nods "yes", and then says "Do we have to dig ourselves out now?" James looks at the other more difficult entrance to get to, and honestly replies, "Well, I hope you're not scared of getting dirty!" Albert says "I'm from the country I am not afraid of dirt and little weeds!" James laughs and says "Son we got more to deal with than weeds and dirt is the smallest part of our problems!" James flashes the light towards where Albert was and sees his face, but in the flash of the lantern James spotted something else in another crevices spot not too far from him.

James with a curious nature had to be distracted and when Albert came closer James looks at Albert to say "Well, son here is my pocket knife you can start digging if you so wish?" Albert sighs "I am always left out of the fun!" James says with a boyish smile, "If we get out of here I'll make it up to you!" Albert nods as he slowly makes his way closer to James. James replies, "Hey one good thing has come out of all this experience". Albert looks confused at James and says "What is that?" James says "You're walking on your own now! You're doing well; I know you didn't need the cane or the chair!" Albert blushes and looks down been a long time since Albert has seen his feet touch the floor of anything. Albert realized he did conquer one of his goals in his plan and that was to walk again….

…

Now finally about dusk Iris (used to be Sylvia Webb), got the cave where Hartwig and her were camping out until they got his plan into action. Iris walked into the main entrance and she saw that Hartwig had the campfire blazing, and coffee being poured into two cups. He looks at her and asks "Get them blocked in I bet you gave them a hard time, didn't you dear?" Iris nods "Yes I did, the best I can do being a beginner witch that is". Iris says calmly as she slowly sits down, "I got sick before making it back home, so now I know I am with child now!" Hartwig smiles and says "Yes, now that I got my loot I needed to make this master plan work, we need to think about moving you to a better place, because you're starting to show a little dear".

"Besides a cave is no place to have a baby in!" Iris blushes a little as Hartwig pats her on her back and says "Dear, our journey together will be an amazing one, I was thinking if you're up to it maybe get a head start on the journey to our better place?" Iris smiles and says "I will miss our time here in the old cave, sort of where I got initiated you know, where my beginning began!" Ivan also says "Oh before I forget we need to go and meet with the head master of warlords sometime next week and the head master witch too, she wants to meet you and help with the little one when it comes". Iris nods in agreement "Yes help would be good, I want this child to be around people who will accept him or her as they are".

Iris says "Yes I want to learn more about witches and get there soon before its time to have this child!" Ivan smiles at Iris and says "Dear I love you, and will always protect you". Iris smiles as he kisses her neck and face. He gives her a kiss on the forehead right where her first symbol was placed so many months ago. Now when he kissed her there she calmly accepts the strange feelings she has and falls into a little light trance, of sleep and shallow breathing with her eyes wide open looking at the cave roof. Ivan says to her, as she slips further in the trance or rest and peace, "Dear, you made me so happy, I will do you proud".

Ivan sips his coffee as he watches Iris's reaction to the spell she is under he looks up at the sky and sees the moon just slowly coming out of the sky to light the night and he says quietly in case Iris hears him, He says to the moon and stars: "Father I will get even with the people of Walnut Grove for the both of us! They will know why I am doing what I am soon enough, and I know who done you wrong too! I got his daughter fixed on me! He is nothing now! I will do you proud father!" Ivan shouts to the sky letting his voice ring out like an Indian drum pounding through the night sky. Ivan stands still for a few moments he then hears a faint faint drum sound in the night sky he thinks it's his father from beyond giving him a sign of approval.

…

Meanwhile, finally after several hours of digging the old entrance out James and Albert got themselves outside. Albert was happy to be breathing fresh air once again, as well as James. James looks at Albert and says "Thanks goodness for fresh air and we can breathe it again!" Albert looks at the sky, and replies "I don't think I'll make it home before dark, mind if I stay over and call my ma at the restaurant?" James smiles and says "Sure son I don't mind if they don't! Hope they don't complain about us making this a habit!" Albert smiles and says "They all like you James they trust you since I am walking now". James says "Yeah that turned out good you shouldn't overdo it, hey maybe you can surprise them tomorrow?" Albert smiles and gets excited to say "Yeah I bet I could!" James and Albert start walking their way back to the old Webb house and Albert asks James a lingering question, "James?"

James turns to Albert and replies "Yes son what is it?" Albert asks quickly "What did you find back there? Back at that one tunnel where that door was?" James says slowly "You really think you're old enough to know?" Albert shrugs and says "I guess so I am fifteen now, had a girlfriend, I know how the world works some". James nods in agreement as they approach the house now, James tells him, "Well, son I found an old dead Indian Chief at the said tunnel of the old mine". Albert almost freezes still somewhat and says "Really? How did that happen?" James smiles slyly and says in an informative tone, "I got a haunch on how that one happened, I just need proof". Albert says "Think you can solve it?" James smiles and says "Yep I sure do!"

James and Albert enter the Webb house, tired and exhausted at the end of their journey. James lets Albert call his Ma, and she said it was fine. So after that Albert crawled into bed wondering about several things, Who James really is and who was the Old Indian chief found in the mine today. (To be continued).


	15. Chapter 15 Walnut Grove's Past

Little house Walnut Grove's Haunted Past, in letters, (Sylvia and Hartwig story): (Part Fifteen):

James Rocker went after work back to the old mine to study the dead Indian chief remains he found several days earlier. He was taking notes and getting more serious about trying to find out what happened and who he was. After several hours of studying what was left of the remains James figures there was a struggle and a sever fight that led to the Chief's demise but James wanted to know more about the past.

James has his notebook out and tried to make some head or tails out of what had possibly happened in that mine so many years ago. There were so many thoughts that were racing through his mind at all the possibilities. Poor James didn't have much to go on since father time hasn't left much untouched and no tracks to be found anymore.

James cleaned up the place so in case someone maybe following his tracks. He remembered from the last time he was in the mine, that there was something that had caught his eye. He wondered what and where it was. After a while of putting things back the way he found it, he went on to check out the mine further. He walked what seemed like forever until he got close to where he was the last time before he caught a glimpse of an old wooden crate sitting in a far off corner.

After doing a while of wondering around, James saw what had caught his eyes before. A big wooden crate with the words painted in red Dynamite on them. There were several boxes stacked up tight along the cave's wall, several rows. James couldn't believe how much Dynamite was in this cave just sitting here waiting for the right moment. James does some checking it out, and decided that this was enough snooping around for the day. He walks on cleaning up his mess and puts things back like they weren't too disturbed.

James got himself out of the mine and went back to the Webb house where he has been staying since he was called here to work as a doctor and help out Doctor Baker when he had come down sick as well. He got into the house and went straight for the closet. He got that box of old letters he had found a few days earlier.

Out on the kitchen table James opened the old box carefully, and let the letters slide on out. After that he sat down to sort them out. Within a few minutes he heard a knock on the door. He gets up again to go open the door, it was Albert Ingalls from down the road, and Albert says "Hi James, may I come in?" James replies kindly, "Why yes son, what brings you by today?" Albert walks on inside he takes his coat off, and gives James a package wrapped in old brown paper and a light colored ribbon on it.

James tosses it around in his hands and says "What is this for son?" Albert says in a happy tone, "Ma says you need paid for helping me learn to walk, so there is a very rare old coin she says it may be worth a lot, one day". James opens the package slowly and then the little box. Out comes one really old looking coin from way back when. Right now James couldn't even see the date on it but he could tell by other things that it was not current money that people are using. James says "Consider it paid in full son, I am glad that you can walk once again". Albert smiles and says "Yeah I am too". Then he looks at the letters on the table and asks "Going through the letters again?" James nods yes, and he sits down at the table, so does Albert.

Albert looks at the pile, and says "Sylvia the girl that lived here never showed me anything of her things, but I told her everything about me".

James laughs hard and Albert looks a little hurt at James's last response. James says "Sorry son, but you need to let this girl go, and move on!" "Sorry if I offended you, you need to take it like a man son! That is if you want to show her what kind of man she gave up!" Albert lower's his head almost sad he still showed his feelings for Sylvia when she used to be around here. James looked at Albert and sighed, he forgot what was like being young, once, in love with the first, and then how rough it must be to lose that love.

James says "Sorry son, we're still pals?" Albert nods, "yes" and says "Can we see what is in those letters?" James says in a concern tone "What, they never shared any with you?" Albert replies, "Her father didn't like me none, he chased me off the place all the time, all I came here for was to see Sylvia, me and her Pa never did make amends, or tried to talk". James sighs, to say "Sad it went that way son, well, neither of us have nothing else to do I guess, so we better go through these letters.

Once the letters were covered all over the kitchen table, James just grabs a random one and pulls it out of the envelope to open it up to read. Albert even looks interested in it, to see what it said.

Some of the letters was addressed to a woman named Joyce Webb, whom James assumed was either, Hector's wife, or a close sister was his guess. He asks Albert, "Son did your girlfriend ever say anything about her Ma to you, like her name or anything?" Albert says sadly "No, no when I think back to all the stuff we talked about she never said anything about her Ma". As James and Albert went through the pile of letters some were addressed to an Alice Mason somewhere in New York. James picks one up, He opens it, presses it out to get rid of the many many creases the paper had in it.

Albert says anxiously, "James! What does it say?" "Please don't make me wait any longer!"

James clears his throat and takes in a breath he begins the first line of the letter,

Dear, Alice,

Hector and I made it out here to Minnesota, okay, we are now living in a little town called Walnut Grove, which out on the surface seems peaceful, but not always. Hector got lucky and bought a piece of land soon we hope to build a house on it and call it home. Everything here is well, I am still with child, and expecting soon, love all Joyce, Webb.

Albert laughs hard and says "I'd thought it was going to be interesting but its plain old boring! James sighs and says "Well, we got more to go".

James pulls out another and it reads something like this:

Dear, Alice,

Hector got the house built, it's not much but it will do until we get money for a bigger one. He has already got the first crop out, and it is looking good. Wish you were here to see it. I am getting out meeting some of the towns people, most of them are nice, except for one a Mrs. Olsen! Who runs the general store she is a real stench! to deal with when buying goods. If you shall ever come for a visit I'll introduce you to her and you can judge for yourself! Love Joyce Webb.

James stops and he read two so far nothing of interest about the mine or its past, like Albert he was thinking this was a lost cause, but then he dug some more out and read them painfully one at a time.

Dear, Alice,

I had my first child! Wish you were here, she is so cute! Her name is Sylvia Alice Webb; Hector has been such an angle staying here with me helping bringing up Sylvia. The other day though he went for a walk and it was such a long time before he came back, when he did he was very excited about something, but won't tell me what it is! I'll have to get to the bottom of it somehow! Talk later, time to cook lunch, love Joyce Webb.

James sighs some more and says to Albert "Well, did we hit a dry run?" Albert shrugs and hands James another folded up yellow old letter to James for further reading. James takes it from Albert and he realizes about the third one things might start to get interesting:

Dear, Alice,

Hector found an old mine on our property and has gone nuts in trying to find ways of excavating it. He says it will ensure our future and make it bright if we could get the ore out of it. I am worried though, I hear the others talk in town about it belonging to an Indian tribe many years ago. Hector thinks that those days are over, there's no Indian's left, but I don't think so, I keep still, so he don't go crazy. love Joyce Webb.

James smiles and says "Bingo!" "What I've been hunting for!" Albert look confused, and asks "What? How does this help with anything?" Albert says in a confused voice, "yes but if these were mailed to Alice, Joyce's sister, how did they end up back here?" James thinks and shrugs, then says "Well, maybe when Joyce passed away, Alice for some reason mailed them back here?" Albert thinks a moment and then says "Yeah that makes sense because maybe she wanted Sylvia or someone to know what it was like before she was born?" James smiles and says "Some families do that as a way of trying to preserve the family history". "I think of letters like an open diary". Albert smiles and says "Yeah, never thought of it that way before, can we read a few more?" James says "sure".

James pulls out another one this one is a shocker of them all:

Dear, Alice,

Things have been not so good here; Sylvia has had a few rough weeks being sick and all. We made it through that, then Hector and that old stinking mine; I am so tired of it. He went too far with it this time. It's like he's turned into a different person, someone who I don't know, sometimes he comes home violent and mean. He won't let me go for a walk in the woods or even to town. I think he's hiding something, something happened while he was in the mine and he doesn't want me to find out! I hope I am wrong but I have a haunch. I'll play it safe love Joyce Webb.

James sighs and says "Finally! We're getting somewhere now I can put the picture together!" Albert looks confused and says "Put what together?"

James says in excitement "I bet that Indian Chief might be relation to Hartwig or something? Hum….. Albert breaks James thought, "Hey! What are you talking about?"

James looks at Albert and says "Oh nothing just thinking out loud, don't you have to go home to do chores?" Albert sighs just when things get interesting hanging around the new doctor in town its always time to be back home, James asks Albert, "Oh when you go home ask your Pa about the history of this town if he knows any legends or anything okay?" Albert shrugs as he gets up to put on his jacket, he says "I guess I can , if I am allowed to come and read more letters?

James "sure I will stop on this one for now and when you come tomorrow we can read more, but I am thinking we'll get some answers here soon". Albert says as he buttons his jacket "I guess so; sorry I haven't been much help." James says "Don't worry you've been a big help really, I'll help you to the door." James does and Albert leaves to go home for supper. James waves good bye at Albert and shuts the door.

James says sits back down and reads the last letter he read out loud when Albert was here. James said to himself after he read it over and over, "Old man, you had one mean bone in your body that mine brought out the worse in you didn't it? Wish this old letter had a date on it!" James says as he finally lays it back down on the table still keeping his eyes glued to the words of a woman who sounded like her life was turning upside down quickly.

James sighs and says "Man, the thought of being rich to some people can tear a family apart but to commit murder to do it?" Is that what Hector did? James was thinking to himself as he was dosing off to sleep. (To Be Continued).


	16. Chapter 16 James is bullied

Little House: James is Bullied! ; Sylvia and Hartwig story (Part sixteen):

Finally James woke up and got ready to go into town to see Doctor Baker and what was in store for him for work today. Except that he was stopped by an elderly man who looked to be in his fifties and the woman driving the buggy stopped it right in front of James sort of real forceful like, as trying to make extra sure he doesn't try to escape.

The woman nods a friendly "hello" to James and he nods back in recognition. The older gentleman, who was wearing farming type of clothing, looked at James sort of scornfully like judging him on his nicer appearance. The gruff looking older man motioned for James to walk closer to him and his buck board; his horses had looked a little winded. James made a comment on them, "Nice Looking team their sir, might want to rest them a bit, they look like they can drop in a minuet, I can offer my water trough to let you give them a drink". The old man nods "no" firmly, and gruffly says, "Are you the new doctor here in town?" James nods and then replies as he leans comfortably up against the wagon and says "What can I help you with today?"

The gruff old man leans a little closer so James could hear him talk since he had troubled talking in his older days, "You're the new doctor, in town the one that wants to know about the mine that is on this place am I right" James nods, and says "What do you know about it sir?" The gruff old man leaned in close to James ears and says "Best stay away from the mine if you know what is good for you son!" James backs away from the wagon a bit, and asks the old man "Is that supposed to scare me old timer?" The gruff looking gentleman says "Just mind your manners and show the town some respect!" James says causally "I believe in getting to the bottom of things sir, and I intend to see this through!

The gruff old man smirks at James then says "Son I got ties and connections you know nothing about, leave that mine alone, it's not worth the reputation of some of the people in this town!" James says "Well, I leave that decision to a higher calling sir and it's not you or your kind of folks!"

James says as he tips his hat and boyishly says "Good day to you if you excuse me I have work to do!" The woman driving the buggy then jumps off fast and catches up to James, and she says "Please, sir, do what he says, he means it, I've seen his capabilities, I…..well….. I am his granddaughter and I have seen some of these people who he knows, it might surprise you how powerful he is". James smiles nicely at the lady and says "Dear, I mean no disrespect but don't you think this wise old tale in this town needs to be put to bed?" The lady talking to James tries to make one last plea "Please sir, don't cause any more trouble, my grand pa too old to start over somewhere else, and maybe deal with a tarnish reputation too!"

James smiles and says "I love to stay and chat about it, but I have work to get to". He says causally and then heads to the barn to saddle his horse and as he gets her out of the stable he watches making sure the old guy and lady leave his place so there wouldn't be any trouble. As the drive way clears James lets out a sigh and says to his horse, "Dear, this is getting to be one hot town! I know what Joyce Webb had meant when she told Alice that on the surface it was a peaceful town but not really!" James finally got his horse bridled and saddled he went around the corner to get his medical bag and tied it to his saddle before mounting. Now he was ready to go to work, to see Doctor Baker.

…..

Meanwhile away in the cave in a woods close to Walnut grove Ivan Hartwig and Iris (Who used to be Sylvia Webb), were planning out their trip to go see Ivan's boss and to find a cabin somewhere so Iris can stay and have her little one. While Iris was preparing their noon meals Ivan was scratching things out on paper, Iris had asked him, "Dear what are you working on? I thought we were ready to go tomorrow". Ivan says to her gently, "Yes but I may need to visit the mine once more to get more loot, I got it figured out it won't be difficult!" Iris says gently "You sure you won't get caught down there? Someone would spot you?" Ivan says "Nah and with the main entrance already caved in, there won't be no one really there snooping too much. Not many know the old mine well enough to realize the other entrance in the back side of it". Iris says with a warning tone, "dear I am worried, I had a dream last night, it was trying to tell me that one of these times our plans may not work out, something can go wrong".

Ivan sighs and he knows Iris well enough now that when she has a dream or vision of things going wrong he should listen to her, and most of the time he does, but not this time. He tries to reassure her, "Dear it won't be long, I got the hard work done already I just didn't work fast enough to get the minerals loaded I blew a hole in the wall that I needed now I just need to bag the ore and get it ready to ship". Iris smiles and says in a calmer tone "Whatever you think is best dear". Ivan smiles at her cause he knows she understands him. Finally they had their noon meal without much talking. Now it was getting time for Ivan and his noon nap. Iris had a strange feeling that one of these days their plans will not work out like they hope. She has a feeling that there is another group of people who is more powerful who may stop them completely. She gets busy with the noon dishes, and once they are done on their portable drying rack, Iris takes a peak at what Ivan was busing working out on paper. She was seeing all kinds of formulas written down not sure what they were for, or what they made so she let that part go. She was just wondering how Ivan was going to calculate his revenge on the town. Ivan lays back and takes a nap Iris studies her witch's book waiting for dark now to come, and they can do their schemes.

…

Back in the town of Walnut grove James and Doctor Baker were back at the doctor's office going over the receipts for the patience that they had seen for the day. James lays down his pencil since he was putting the numbers in the accounting book for a record. James says "Man we sure see a lot of people in this town." Doctor Baker looks up from his work and says "yeah we do". James says "yeah for a little country doctor's office we sure get to see lots of people".

Dr. Baker looks at James also, puts his pen down too, to say "Yeah, did you stir up trouble in this town already?" James looks at the doc and says "Well, maybe a little bit why?" Dr. Baker continues on to say "Well, old Mr. Grimes came into today all agitated about you asking the folks around here questions about the old mine on the Webb place, any truth to that?" James sighs and says "Just wanting to know the history of the place is all". Doctor Baker laughs and says "Yeah watch it son history has a strange way of causing trouble". James nods in agreement and says "Yeah I guess". After a while, Dr. Baker took a break and says "I am ready to call it a day!" James looks up and says "Well, does that mean I can too?" Doctor Baker nods "yes" so James puts down his pencil and says "Good I need to go run some errands".

Doctor Baker waved James on to go ahead that he was off for the day. James tips his hat politely and went on his way. He went to his horse, and then he remembered he had to do something else before going home. James decided to go to the survey's office to see about his find at the mine on the old Webb farm to see if would help him get to the bottom of the old story quicker.

James walks into the Survey's office which is just down the street off to the corner in a little cubby hole that if you blinked you missed it. James walks in tips his hat to Frank, and says "Hey Frank, get my samples of ore figured out?" Frank comes over to the desk and says "Well, James it is quite interesting set of minerals you have found!" James smiles and says "Oh yeah? Like what now I am really interested".

Frank gently says "Well, James this rock here is all poisonous minerals". James says "could anyone use them to hurt others you think?" Frank nods "yes" then replies, "If they had the knowledge and ability to do it, if this mine is loaded with this stuff then that could be a huge possibility". James picks up the sample after he has his gloves put on, and says "Hum wonder who would want to do such a thing?" Frank smiles and says "Well, it possibly be anyone who might hold a grudge against someone, you know James, this sample has a lot of different kinds of bad minerals in it, like, Thallium, Stibnite, and maybe even some Hutchinsonite!" James says "maybe we're getting somewhere! What else on the other one sample here this one?" James gently holds it up and glares at it trying to see what it is. Frank grabs his other sheet of paper and exclaims "Well, James if you had a death wish with these minerals you be a winner!" "In this sample here it tested positive for Torbernite, possibly a little Cinnabar as well!" James smiled and says "Well, now I got the picture of what could have made these people all sick a while back when I first came here".

James scratches his chiseled chin a bit and says "Well, well, well, some of these minerals put together can become a toxic combination, and maybe make some very very sick." Frank says "Yeah you think that how some of us had gotten sick before you came?" James nods in agreement and then says "I think so maybe that was a test run, or a sample to see if the crook's idea was going to work, is my thoughts". Frank says to James "Well I know for a fact that Hutchinsonite can make people severely ill and cause a lot of problems if people come in contact with it". James says "Yeah I remember, I remember".

Then he puts his hat back on his head and Frank carefully with gloves on his hand puts the sample minerals down in the velvet pouch bag James had originally brought them in. Frank cheerfully says "Here you go James I recommend handling them with the most care!" James smiles at the Survey and says "Thanks I come by tomorrow and pay my bill if that is okay"? Frank says "Nah, don't worry about it this is on the house!"

James walks out on to the streets of the town to go to his horse but then two strange men came up to meet him. One of them looks like they lived a really rough life, of hard drinking and getting into fights all the time. The other gentleman was a little more sophisticated looking but James knew something wasn't right. The rough looking one was the first to speak to James, and says "Going somewhere city slicker?" James says as he was tightening the cinch of his saddle "What's it to you?" The rough guy then grabs James and turns him around violently while the other smarter looking guy says "Come with us for a moment someone needs help". The other rough dude pulls James on the shoulder and forces him to come along he doesn't even give James the time of day to get his medical bag out.

Finally down a semi lite alley way between the Olsen's store and the feed store James got roughed up pretty bad. Nearly beaten to death. The only thing that stopped the guys from beating on James was that Nels Olsen came out of the store and threw a few good punches himself, along with Charles Ingalls, and Mr. Garvey. After the fight finally dispersed which was an hour or so Charles was the first to help James stand on his own two feet. Charles asked "Hey you okay?"

James wipes the blood off his chin and says slowly "Yeah I'll be fine been through worse!" Charles pats him on the back; Nels came back with a ladle full of water for a drink. James takes it for a little sip. Nels says "Gees doc they sure did do a number on you, you okay? any broken or bruised ribs anywhere?"

James moves around testing out his body a bit, does find it a little stiff and sore. James tries to be tough guy and says "I'll be fine I can shake it off, thanks for the help guys". James says as he slowly now makes his way to his horse and Charles helps him up on to the horse. Charles tells the guys "I'll ride there with him to make sure he is okay". Charles goes for his horse he makes it quickly back and takes to James side to make sure he doesn't fall off. Nels says "I'll go tell Doctor Baker what happened here he'll want to know for sure". James said a few words of thanks before leaving and every one had gone on their way.

After a while of ridding outside of town and out down an old dirt road Charles and James were along now just the two of them ridding side by side, Charles made sure he didn't go to fast so that James didn't have to since he got roughed up this afternoon. James kept his horse at a trot and when they got to James place James stops his horse, and Charles gets off of his to help James out. Albert comes out of the house and says "Pa what happened to James?" Charles explains, "Well, I think some nuts roughed him up a bit while in town today". Albert looks concerned and says "You going to be okay James?" James smiles at Albert to say "Yeah son, don't worry about it". James moves a little slower to the house but opened the door to go inside and Charles and Albert followed not wanting to leave until they made sure James was okay.

Albert looked on at James to say "Man who did this and why?" James turns to Albert as he got out an extra medical kit he kept inside the house just for emergencies like these, James says slowly, "Well, I got a feeling it has to do something with the old man who threatened me today and finding out about the old mine on this place!" Charles says in a confused way "Someone threatened you today? When?"

James says as he gets his medical kit on the table, "This morning before coming to work Old man Grimes and his granddaughter paid me an unexpected friendly visit." Charles says in shock and surprise "Really? Wonder why or what was their reasoning behind it?"

James shrugs painfully and says "Who knows at this point, but at least one good thing came out of today I did finally get some information on my mineral samples I took out of that mine a while ago". "You know if everyone knew what was in there they would be having a heyday on getting revenge on their neighbors all the time!" Charles says "What kind of stuff is in that mine I've never been in there". James says causally and calmer now, "Well, I guess all kinds of different toxic minerals that are difficult to excavate, even some traces of fools gold here and there". "I am not sure what the old Indian Chief was doing there or for sure how he died but I tend to find out!" Albert shrugs and says "Don't some Indians use some kind of minerals for certain things? Maybe the Indian was looking for some in there?" James says "Could be a possibility but maybe someone coaxed him inside or forced him there like those crooks did me today in the alley ". Albert sighs and says "Never a dull moment is there James?"

James smiles as he tries to doctor his own wounds from the battle today and says "This was just a mild one son, I think your Pa knows what I am talking about, someday soon, when a lot of information is coming out of the wood work, there will be a much bigger battle to fight". Charles says "I understand". Albert still looked confused and asked his Pa, "What are you two talking about?"

Charles quietly replies to Albert, "Come on son we need to go home now let the good doctor here get rested up, you got nothing to worry about, just us adults do". "Come let's go home to do chores". Albert sighed because he would want to stay and help James out more but he knew he had to obey his Pa. Albert and James says their good byes for the evening and follows his Pa Charles out of the house while James stays at the kitchen table to keep doctoring his wounds.

Charles helps Albert get on the horse and Charles climbs up in the seat while Albert sits on the back of the horse. Charles talks to Albert on the slow ride home.

Charles says "You got a little nosy there son when James was talking to me, what is up with that?" Albert sighs and says "Sorry Pa, I guess I act different around James I guess, sorry I didn't catch myself and been so disrespectful of my manners". Charles smiles and says "Yeah I understand, son you really like James being here don't you?" Albert slowly replies as he adjusted himself better on Pa's horse "yeah I do". Charles smiles, and then turns somber, he warns Albert, "Son don't get attached to James too much okay? You hear me; don't get attached to him too much okay?" Albert sighs and says "Sure pa".

Charles turns so Albert hears him more, "No son I mean it, don't get to friendly with him, he won't be around forever remember". Albert sighs then asks "Why? Where's he going?" Charles says slowly as they turn the horse closer to home, he says "I got a strange feeling about James, we don't know a lot about him, but I see him fight today for some reason he let the guys do that to him, I think he's up to something, I think he's was faking that he couldn't fight".

Charles swallows and then continues, "son I think James is here for a reason, and well, once its done and over James will probably go back to how his life was before, where ever that is". Albert shrugs and says "Well, I don't get it but okay". Charles says in a tone of finality, "Albert, promise me you won't get too attached to James?" Albert finally caves and says "Fine Pa I won't!" After the discussion they were finally back home after a long hard day of work, and an exciting tale to tell the others once inside. What will happen next? (To be Continued).


	17. Chapter 17 Iris Hartwig, Sylvia is dead

My long over due Hartwig and Sylvia story for little House:

Little House: Iris not Sylvia any more: (part Seventeen):

Iris gets off of Ivan's horse as Ivan was ready to call it a day. Iris asks "Why are we stopping for dear?" Ivan says "I am just being careful ... A woman in your condition shouldn't be pushed too hard".

Iris says "Oh thank you for caring".

Ivan says 'Just the kind of guy I am!" Iris smiles and says "Thanks to me!" Iris says with a smile as she goes over by the tree to sit for a spell.

Ivan takes the saddle off his horse and gives him a good rub down to help him cool off. Ivan was still talking to Iris he said "Dear, do you relise how important you are to the convent?"

Iris says "How important am I?" Ivan says as he gives his horse feed and water, "Well dear, you're the first witch to come into the convent bringing in new life and blood". "You will be showered with gifts and attention". Iris smiles as she gets a comfortable spot under the shade tree and says "Dear you know i don't require much!" Ivan says "Yeah well not just how this group works dear".

Ivan was done caring for his horse and he sits down next to his girl to spend time with her, she turns to smile at him and then groans in pain a little, he turns towards her and asks "You okay dear we need help?"

Iris in between moans "Dear, I think the baby is coming now!" Ivan says "How?" Iris grunts a little and says "I don't know but it's happening!" Ivan is now in an excited state "Do you want me to do anything?" Iris moans in pain and says gently the best she can "No just sit here".

She breathes in and out to keep the pain down. Ivan says "I should do something"! "I know I'll get some blankets and things to make you and the baby more comfortable when he or she comes". Ivan grabs blankets out of the bed roll that they had always kept for times like these, as iris moans more and struggles a bit Ivan hurries into making her more comfortable.

Ivan does his best for being there for Iris for several hours, as the miracle of life happens before him. Iris gave birth to a happy healthy little girl. Ivan hartwig smiled at the new life and showed his softer side towards Iris. Ivan says gleefully "Now dear it is finally official, you are now no longer Sylvia Webb that life died long ago, now you are Iris Hartwig!

Iris smiles at Ivan and says in a new motherly tone of voice, "I knew that a long time ago dear! But yes I am yours now and will forever be by choice and by blood". Ivan says "This little bundle of joy will be living proof to the world now and the people of Walnut Grove that I am the master!"

Iris says with a wide smile "Yes dear! What should her name be?" Iris says as she looks down at her newly born child wrapped in a blanket. Ivan digs in his pocket and pulls out a necklace with a cross like symbol on it. He puts it around her neck and let the object fall on her chest. The object burns a mark on her chest she cries a little but not much. Iris soothes her new little girl and says "It's okay dear it will be over soon". The burning of the symbol of the cross only lasted a few minutes; the new baby finally stops crying. Ivan says "Well dear she's going to be a tough one already, that initiation didn't faze her too much!"

Iris says "yes my little girl will become an obedient witch one day". Ivan smiles and replies "This will be a great surprise to the leaders of my convent they will be extremely happy to see her". Iris smiles and says "Yes dear she will be their blessing as well as ours!"

…..

Back in Walnut grove things were back to being quite, well sort of. James Rocker was still trying to get to the bottom of things, and healed almost completely from his battle wounds from that mysterious day in town.

He was in the woods again, meeting with some of his superiors and his son. James waited and waited for a long time finally his fancy looking colleagues showed up, wearing fancy western suits and highly bred riding horses.

James walks over to them and says "Glad you can make it guys, sorry we had to meet out in the woods like this but I didn't want to cause the town's people any alarm or to shake them up".

Everyone got off of their horses, Arthur (James's son), helped with tying the horses over to the group of trees near a grassy lot.

Artie said to James "Well, we came all the way from Washington D.C. for this it better be good for us having to meet in the woods!" Arthur one of James sons says playfully, "Oh Artie big mouth put a sock in it will yeah!" James says "Cool it!" "Everyone just cool it!"

James finally got his group to settle down and they all sat in a circle while James was giving everyone a rundown of what he has found out so far about the case at hand.

Then after James explains everything Artie sums it up or tries too, "Okay James let me see if I get it, you're telling me this Hartwig fellow is mad at everyone in the town because first an old man named Hector Webb killed an Indian chief long ago that was Hartwig's father, and he wants revenge on the town's people because he wanted to buy land with a mine on it and he didn't get it?"

James nods in agreement and before James got his mouth opened Artie continued "Well, why is he still mad at everyone else? I mean he already did Hector in right? "He was the first victim to die of that illness you got called here to treat right?"

James says "Yes, but now, he got Hector's daughter and they had a baby together", "I think now he wants revenge on the whole town because when he tried to show them he was a decent Walnut Grove citizen he got burned more than once, now it's become an obsessions of his to get even with everyone who lives here, even the people who didn't have anything to do with it".

James then says "Also I think he's gone nuclear with his plan not just wiping out Walnut Grove but taking the world down with it". Artie says "Man too many crazy people! No wonder why we're needed everywhere!"

Then James's son Arthur asks "Well, Pa since Hartwig already done in Hector Webb for revenge why did his daughter go with him, James says "Well, he needed her to help him find the mine and to show the town how he can brain wash others to work for him, that is if he doesn't decide to kill them first".

James continues "Hartwig figured maybe Hector told his daughter about the mine and she knew where it was she was playing dumb with Hartwig at first but over time he over took her, now she is his". Arthur says "Oh makes more sense now, so how powerful is Hartwig?" James says "Well by rights son he is a warlord pretty close to master warlord and he'll do anything to get there, and that will make his girl who used to be the Webb girl, a master witch."

Then Artie says "Now that we know Hector Webb was not so innocent and he killed an Indian chief long ago how come there are no Indians wanting revenge on the town's people too?" James says "Good question, maybe the chief was the only person left of his tribe at that time, or their just waiting for a surprise attack waiting at the right moment to wipe out everyone in town!"

Arthur came up with a horrid thought and said "Man pa if the Indians came down and attacked everyone in town the same time the Hartwig tries to pull something we'd be in for it wouldn't we?" James nods grimly as he looks at his son to say "Yeah, let's hope it doesn't happen, but it could".

Artie says "Well, now we got some of the facts established oh wait do you know that the Indian you found was a real Indian chief?"

James gets his hands in his pockets and pulls out a fancy handmade old beaded necklace or what was left of it even the beads still had some interesting symbols on it. James says "Is this all the proof you need?" Artie says "yeah but we still don't know what tribe this chief came from". James says "No, no, we don't know that part maybe we'll never know". Artie sighs and says "Maybe there are still some decedents around from this Indian chief besides Hartwig?"

James says "Don't know but maybe I might know a few people to try to ask". Artie says "You talking about the old guy who threatened you a while back?" James nods and says yeah "might have to go do some more digging". James stands up and says "Well, this is the information that I have on these people for now, and the mine is loaded with poisonous minerals so be careful in there if any of you guys plan to do some exploring of your own".

Everyone nodded to James's request and then after everyone got up dusted off James officially said "Meeting adjourned!" Arthur walks over to James and says "You be careful too Pa, we know how stubborn you can get, you and Jack are almost alike". James smiles at his son as he saddles his horse once more and says "yeah how is Jack holding up? I know this time he has to take a back seat and sit this one out he's not having too much fun!" Arthur says "Well, as long as the poker game holds out he's good!" Arthur asks Pa "PA, what are you going to do if your cover is blown?"

James smiles and says "Let's not let those thought get in the way of progress son, keep following instructions, and someday soon put this little mystery to bed!" Arthur says "Yeah I'll be glad when it's over!" James smiles and says "Well, this time I get to be the doctor that saves everyone so I get to be a good guy more than once!" Arthur laughs and says "Just don't brag too hard Pa, we all know how people in small towns like to talk!" James tips his fancy hat and says "Well, I need to go back to my other life for now, you and Jack keep doing what you been doing, I got some pretending to do!"

James hops lively back on his tall thoroughbred horse and says to Arthur "Keep things the way they are for now and keep Jack from causing too much trouble; I know Jack is your older brother but sometimes he doesn't act like it". Arthur smiles and says "Yeah Pa, don't get to close to the people in town especially Albert, okay we don't want the scheme we're working on blown or at least not yet". James says "Don't worry I'll keep him occupied". Artie and his comrades all saddle back up and turn in the west direction to ride to their hide out.

James went the opposite direction back to the old Webb farm where he has been living since he took up the role as the new doctor for the last few months now. Now he got home about dusk. He got to the stable to put his horse away for the night; he fed her and gave her another rub down so she is ready to go in the morning. It has been a long day for James, an interesting one but a long one.

He finally got to the house didn't do much for supper just a light one. He was exhausted a little and decided to turn in early. As he dressed for bed he looked outside his bedroom window and wondered how the town's people were going to react when some of this information got out. He also wondered if the old dead Indian chief in the mine still had a tribe somewhere who were waiting in the dark for a surprise attack on the town. His mind was busy tonight wondering about what the future is going to hold for a little town in Minnesota called Walnut Grove. (To be Continued).


	18. Chapter 18 Lines of Deception

Lines of Deception: Albert, Hartwig and Sylvia story: (part eight teen):

James was at his place brushing down his horse when Albert came in to see him. James says "Hey son what's new?" Albert sighs and says "Nothing much". James stops and says "You don't sound too happy, I figured you be running all over the place since you got use of your legs back". Albert sighs and says, "Nothing to go do, or anything, Ma still won't let me help her and Pa is now busy in the fields, Carrie and Grace in school most of the day".

James says "No one for you to talk to is there?" Albert says "No, and even Doctor Baker says to take it easy on my legs we don't need a relapse! And he tells me not to start back in school until my legs can take it!" James watches Albert who sits down on a stool next to where James was brushing his horse and pouts like a little kid. James says "Well, Albert remember you got a lot of people who are just looking out for you, they don't want you hurt again, you survived a pretty bad fall at the old farm, they don' t want to relive those memories".

Albert sighs and says "yeah and I had lost the love of my life in the process any ways, Maybe Ma was right me and Sylvia being together was never meant to be". James smiles at Albert and says "Never be too sure, don't judge a book from its cover too soon there son".

Albert sighs and says sadly "It's over I accepted it time for me to move on". James got done brushing his horse and put the brush against the stall door where he had a tray on the door for quick access for his brushes. James says "Well, Albert since you got no one to spend time with you how about I teach you a few skills you might need later on down the road?" Albert says as he stands up excited "Yeah sure like what?" James says "well I can teach you to shoot my guns, and let you do work around here to get your physical strength back so when next fall rolls around you be fit as a new fiddle ready for school".

Albert says thought fully "Can we make that plan work James?" James says "I don't see why not, time to get back the time you lost sitting in the wheel chair, get your strength back". Albert says "Let's do it!" "Can we start now?" James says "I don't see why not I am off of work today, I got an old BB gun I can start you off with and we can go from there".

James went to the old tack room, opened the door, with a creak to get his old BB gun out and loaded for some target practice. Albert took a shine to it and says "It looks really old James a family heirloom?" James replies "You could say that, been in my family for a long time now". Albert says "And I will take good care of it James when I use it". James smiles and hands it to him while he says "I know you will".

James puts his horse back in its stall and then takes Albert out for some target practice. Albert hits the block of wood a few times but misses the majority. Albert turns to James and asks "Is it supposed to start this way?" James laughs and says "Yeah it does that you'll just have to keep working on it". Albert says "Oh I didn't do so good this time how does your aim get better?" James says "Well, son you can start to come more often and practice more say twice a week?"

Albert says "Yeah I can do that or more if you wish?" James replies "Let's see what Doctor Baker does first he's the real boss you know". Albert smiles and says "Yeah I know, are we done for today its five o' clock". James says "Well, you probably should go home to get chores maybe catch up on your school books too". Albert says "Yeah I better get going see you later?" James says "Sure kid, have a good one, try not to be too harsh on your Ma and Pa their just concerned". Albert waves bye and takes off walking for home. Then James went into his house to call it a day.

…

At the Ingalls farm it was supper time and there was lively chatter going on tonight. Caroline was talking about her exciting time working at the restaurant about two suspicious customers they had, Carrie and Grace chattered away about school, Pa and Albert had a conversation going on about James and Albert what they had done today.

Pa and Albert were talking about farming and things then Albert said "Pa, James is teaching me how to shoot a gun!" "I got to shoot one of his BB guns today!" Charles drops his fork hard against his tin plate, and He says in a strict tone that even caused Caroline and the girls to stop their chatter to pay attention to Charles and Albert, "What did you say son?" Albert swallows his food as he puts his fork down and says "James is teaching me how to shoot". Charles says "I do not approve of this; I hope you will talk him out of it".

Albert whines a little bit and says "Pa! You never let me do anything after the accident! At least when I am at James's I can do stuff!" Charles says with eyes starting to shine an evil glow, "Obviously not useful stuff! Shooting a gun that's a man's job! You're just a boy!" Albert exclaims out of aggravation "PA! I never get to do anything around here anymore! I used to be able too, you, Ma and everyone keeps treating me like a baby! At least James doesn't!"

Charles folds his hands together and says "Oh is that what this whole ordeal is about, remember I told you not to get to friendly with him, he won't stick around once this old town starts to get boring to him!" "He'll disappear too just like Sylvia did". Albert says "No he won't! I can tell, I can trust him, it's you and Ma who I am wondering if I can trust these days!"

Charles makes a fist and tries hard not to slam it down on the table so he doesn't scare Carrie and Grace. He says in a cold icy tone manner "Son, if you so ever question our trust in you, or your trust in us, ever again so help me I will have to do something I hope that no one in this room will ever see".

Albert says "Well, let me help! I can work! Charles says "When Doctor Baker gives us the okay then you can do whatever until then, do as he says!" Albert sighs a depressing sigh and asked with a broken heart "Are things ever going to change around here Pa?" Charles says with a firm tone of authority says "No! Those are my rules and you stand by them for your own good do you hear me?"

Albert sighs says "Yes Pa may I be excused? I'm done eating." Charles nods yes to let him go. Albert get up takes his hat and says "I'm going out for a walk for some fresh air". He opens the door to the house and shuts it. Once the door is finally shut, Charles turns back to his plate and then he notices Caroline was looking at him with a strange look. He says "What? Caroline you think, I was too hard on Albert right?"

Caroline swallows her food and says "Yes and maybe even a little judgmental on James Rocker too there Charles remember the bible?" Caroline continues with her thoughts, "Remember that verse in the bible Charles, Matt: 7 it said something like judge not, then ye will also not be judge?" "Like you just did dear about James?" Charles sighs and shrugs, "I guess, dear, but Albert does not need to learn to shoot!"

Caroline carefully reminds Charles "Yes dear I know, but we should be thankful that James is here he helped us out when Doctor Baker was sick remember?" Charles sighs as he stabs his plate of food with his fork and says "Yes dear I get it, as Charles takes in a few bites of food to help end the conversation because he knew Caroline was right.

…..

Albert on the other hand though was still a little hot underneath the collar about his argument with Pa. he couldn't believe how Ma could just let Pa ramble on so about Doctor Baker's words over theirs and blah blah blah.

Albert kept walking along an old dirt path that was over taken by weeds, leaves, and even some brush. It was dusk but Albert can still make out where he was going he kept turning back to make sure he could see that house from where he was. He was just making sure no one was standing outside watching where he was going.

Albert climbed a little bit of a steep up grade in the middle of the foot path. Finally he was in the deepest part of the woods where no one could see what was going on. Albert stood in the middle of the old path just listening to the night sounds from the wild life.

Suddenly there was a familiar voice he heard in the back ground it kept calling to him "Albert! Albert! I am here! In the corner!" Albert turns to say "Where for sure Sylvia!" "Sylvia it's you?" Iris says "Yes but my name not Sylvia anymore"! Iris walks out with her black cloak and hood over her head. She comes out and gives Albert a nice long hug.

Albert gives her a strong hug, he felt better being around her, and all the pressures from home just melt away now. Albert stands back to get a somewhat good look at her, he says "Have I missed you!" Iris says "Yes dear me to".

Albert asks "Can we sit and talk for a while? Do you have some time?" Iris nods "Yes" then she softly replies, but not for long Ivan and me got some planning to do". Albert says "Oh, really?" Iris says "yes dear, Ivan still wants revenge on Walnut Grove".

Albert sighs and says "Yes I understand I do to!" Iris looks

shocking at him; she replies as their walking deeper into the woods, "What are you angry at? Or should I say who?" Albert says "Ma and Pa of course! They wouldn't let us be together remember? When we were normal people a while back?" Iris says "Oh yes I remember, I knew your Ma sort of resented me each time I was over there".

Albert says "Yeah and Pa is so controlling now of me I am like under the warden now all the time!" Iris replies "Oh I didn't think your Pa was that bad, he seemed really nice, last time I was there".

Albert sighs as he holds Iris hands a little tighter, he explains, "Well, since my fall and I had to do some time in a wheel chair Pa has become the ultimate dog warden with Doctor Baker as his side kick!" "I am getting tired of both of them hounding me, not letting me pull my weight".

Albert sighs he looks in to the dark heavy cloak hood Iris has over her face, he says "I've been doing some thinking a lot lately, and I want to come over to your side, and be with you!" Iris says "We do need someone else to help us make this plan work, maybe you be good at being what we call the go between"?

Albert says "I can do that! It's not hard, and I can fool people real easy!" Iris says calmly "Let's not get to excited there, I need to ask Ivan about it". Iris smiles and says "It would be good to have you on our side Albert, since you've been over to James a lot you can keep an eye on him for us too that is if you wish".

Albert looks at Iris and says "James going to get hurt?" Iris explains slowly, "Ivan doesn't plan to hurt anyone just wants revenge, he tells us never to hurt people just property".

Albert says "That is strange, but sort of makes sense".

Iris says "That way he won't get caught for murder if something goes wrong or so he thinks". Albert sighs and says "Can you tell Ivan about me to get in the group?" Iris nods and says "I can bring it up sometime when he isn't busy; oh I got to go check on my baby".

Albert says "You had a baby?" Iris says "yeah she's five weeks old now, her name Olivia, maybe if you get into our group you can meet everyone". Albert sits down on the stump for a bit to think. Iris says "I am glad you are considering joining us Albert, we can train you if you wish to be war lord just like Ivan is, he's going to move up now, so someone might have to take his place one of these days". Albert says "Really? He's that powerful now?"

Iris nods "Yes dear he is, and so is Morticia she is the head witch master, of the convent of witches, she has almost as equal power of a warlord too". Albert says "Wow you really know a lot, I hope you and Ivan find me worthy to join".

Iris says hopefully, "Well, I let Ivan know about you and your connections with James maybe that will give you some pull". Albert nods happily, gratefully says "Thank you dear, I knew I can trust you".

Iris says quietly "Thank you Albert, well I have to go now, got some errands to do before it gets too, dark again, glad to see you Albert, good that you're walking again". Albert smiles and says "Yeah all thanks to James, Dr. Baker couldn't even help me to walk". Iris smiles and says calmly "I know, and I hope you can keep James from finding out too much of my Pa".

Albert says "Why? Did he do something?" Iris says "I don't know, but his image needs protecting, if you wouldn't mind".

Albert says as he and Iris are standing close together holding each other's hands, "I'll try but James is really very smart, smarter than Doctor Baker and maybe even Pa". Iris says "I know I have been watching everything, keeping Ivan informed, maybe when you join you can do that for us, there are many corners for us to watch".

Albert says "I would like to help all I can, if I can". Iris says "I'll send the message to Ivan, see what he says". Iris says "We'll talk more later I need to go Ivan gets worried if I am not there soon". Albert sighs and says "Yeah my folks will be too." Albert gives Iris one more big hug for old times' sake. Albert's final words, "Until we meet again".

Albert finally does get going since it's almost so dark he can't see where he's going, but he knew the path back home like the back of his hands. Iris headed back to her location too back the other way deeper in the woods, far away from normal society.

….

After a few minutes of brisk walk Albert made it back home before his curfew. He tried not to look so much out of breath. He opens the door and finds Pa there in his chair working on his fiddle there underneath the lantern light. Albert tries to be quite but the creaking and cracking of the wooden floor gives him away.

Charles says "Come here Albert I like to talk to you if I can". Albert turns to pa before he tries to climb the ladder, "Aww Pa, can't it wait till morning, I am tired"?

Albert forgets about climbing the ladder to the loft for a moment to sit and chat with Pa. Charles waits for Albert to get situated and then he says "Son I know you like James a lot, but you have to be careful don't get so attached, and maybe after me and your ma have a talk maybe you can go back to doing some of your old chores once again".

Albert smiled and said "really Pa? I might be able to pull my weight like it used to be?' Pa says gently, "Not quite you will still have some limitations, but over time maybe with the help of Doctor Baker we can work on it more".

Albert says "Does it always have to be Doctor Baker? What is wrong with James?" Charles looks at Albert strange to say "Doctor Baker has been the family Physician for years now I have no reason to doubt his knowledge in medicine, James on the other hand I am not so sure about yet".

Albert says "Pa James knows a lot of stuff seen a lot of the world too already". Charles looks at Albert with concern to say "Yeah why? Why and how does James go around and not settle somewhere?"

Albert says "I don't know, but I am going over there he's going to give me work to do so I can build my upper body strength back up, so I can be a real man again Pa".

Charles says "yeah but how is James going to do all of this and where did he get all of this knowledge from?" Albert shrugs to say "I don't know". Albert replies "I don't see what the big deal is he helps Doctor Baker, and everyone is doing better now that he is here".

Charles says "Yeah well he sure likes to know a lot facts about the Webb place, the town, and everyone in it, I am wondering what he is up to". Albert says "We could come out and ask to make fools of ourselves!"

Charles looks at Albert with a look of cold feelings, and sternness, he says "Son a man of James's stature doesn't just drop in on a little dinky town like Walnut Grove, this town is not his life style, and he's more of a city slicker than anything". Albert shrugs to say "maybe he just likes fancy clothes?"

Charles says "Nope there is more to James than what's on the surface, he's here for a reason, son, he is out to get someone sometime, I am just wondering who". Albert says "Why? Anyone we know of Pa?" Charles looks at Albert only to say "Time will tell, Time will tell". Will it? (To be continued).


	19. Chapter 19 Charles's World

Charles, his other world: (Sylvia and Hartwig story): (Chapter nineteen):

Charles was working at the mill and when school let out Carrie and Grace came over to say hi, at the time Charles was talking to Dr. Baker about Albert and letting him do some more things around the house once again so he would start to feel useful. Hiram says "I don't see the harm now the boy is back up and walking which after the terrible fall he had is an amazing feat in itself".

Charles explains, "Well he sure seems wanting to do a lot now that he can't and that he's been going over to see James a lot here lately, and I guess he's even took it upon himself to teach the boy to shoot!" Hiram baker says "Oh really?" Charles says "yeah I guess so if the boy wants to learn it so bad I guess". Charles turns to Carrie and Grace to ask them, "Ready to go home soon girls?" Carrie says "yes Pa and Grace got an A in spelling today!" Charles smiles and says "Well, isn't that good news for the day! Something to tell Ma when we get home".

….

At home things were not well once again, Albert was arguing with Ma. Caroline had a big Calderon of hot water she wanted poured into another pot to be used on the cook stove Albert insisted he could lift it and pour it without spilling. Caroline didn't want him to for fear of it being too heavy and his legs still being somewhat weak. So this had started an argument between the two, Caroline always trying to be the rational one of course. Albert was at a nervous breakdown point when Charles came in with Carrie and Grace.

Charles asks after he told Carrie and grace to go do chores "What is the problem with you two already?" Caroline explains "Well he wanted to lift this big heavy Calderon and pour the hot water into this pot here but I wouldn't let him because I figured he spill it, also hurt himself". Charles shakes his head and says "I'll do it now, Albert you…" Albert was already out the door with his hat and left Ma and Pa to do the dirty work.

Albert looked back to see if no one was following him, and there wasn't anyone. He went back to the woods once again. Albert went up the old familiar path to where he had met up with Iris and waited for her to come.

After what had seemed like several hours, she did come out, with her friend hartwig too. Albert gasped when he seen the two together. Iris came over and gave Albert a big hug; she back off then and let Ivan introduced himself to Albert. Ivan says "Lord Ivan Hartwig son". Albert cautiously replies with his hand extended for a hand shake, "Albert Ingalls, sir".

Ivan smiles and says "Good to know you, I hear you been thinking of joining us". Albert says "Yes, yes I have". Ivan continues "You been spending a lot of time with the new doctor in town Iris tells me". Albert shrugs to say "I guess, he's okay just a little different".

Iris says "I hope you can pass the initiation Albert and join". Albert says "When does that start if I may ask?" Ivan says "Now, son now". He turns to Iris and she hands him some old leather bound books that have strange symbols on them. She hands them to Albert. Albert flips through the pages to get a glimpse of what is in them.

Iris says "study those books and see what you think, we might give you an oral exam sometime, so doesn't hurt to take good notes". Albert smiles and says "I got nothing else better to do for now, so they will be read that is for sure". Ivan says as he puts his arm around Iris's shoulders "Good then you will pass our exam in flying colors, we will meet again, in a month or so to give you time to read and study". Albert says "That's fine". Then after they all shook hands again Albert went on to go home, at his house.

Ivan and Iris were watching Albert leave and Ivan says quietly, "If we do this right dear, he might be able to take over my post when I move up". Iris says gently "yes and Mortisha would like to meet him too". Ivan smiles and says "We need to get back to the house dear, and let Mortisha go back to her place and put Olivia to bed".

Iris says "Okay I am ready". So Ivan and iris walk together back towards where they had been calling home hand in hand, not caring that Albert stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he happened to look back at Ivan and iris to see them holding hands together. Albert didn't know what to make out of it what he saw before him. Should he call it betrayal? Betrayal of Iris? Or Sylvia? He is totally confused.

…

Back at the Webb place James was going through more letters to help him find out more about the mine and town's history. He found that Joyce's (Hector Webb's wife), was full of information of what the town was like long ago. He kept digging for more information but nothing was really specific about the mine or what Hector may have done. He knew the answer was somewhere. He just had to ask the right person.

…..

Charles on the other hand decided to go take a visit to one of his old friends that he hasn't really talked to, an old Indian friend, one of the last decedents from some of the tribes that used to live in the old territory before it became Walnut grove. After a couple hours ride Charles finally makes it to his destination. The Indian man was outside watering his horses when Charles came over and stopped his horse.

The Indian man walks over and says "The spirits told me you were coming what brings you by here?" Charles hops off his horse and walks over to the Indian man who was wearing buckskin clothing and turquoise jewelry. Charles says "I need some help Running Hawk; I need some help with the past".

Running Hawk said to Charles with hand gestures, "Come Charles lets go talk in the house about what is bothering my good friend". Charles takes his hat off for a polite gesture and both men head into the house for an interesting conversation.

In Running Hawk's house it's almost like a normal house with tables and chairs along with a fire place, and a cook stove. Charles helps himself to an old wooden cane bottom chair he sits down and so does Running Hawk.

Running Hawk was the first to speak about the situation, "Your son Albert, is in a confused state of mind is he not?" Charles nods yes, and Running Hawk continues "It's all about his girl? And a crossed person named Ivan Hartwig?" Charles shakes his head and replies, "no the guy's name is supposed to be Irv Hartwig".

Running Hawk says "No, see Charles, this Ivan hartwig is his new name now, he went to the dark side, gave his soul up, when a spirit gives up their soul in the afterlife they become a different being, with a different name. Sometimes it's a derivative from the old from his old life, and sometimes it's not". Running Hawk then continues to explain what the spirits have been telling him, "Charles beware Ivan hartwig is a powerful war lord, he's taken another soul with him, the name Sylvia Webb the spirits tell me, is that so Charles?"

Charles nods and is surprised at Running Hawk's accurate account of events. Charles says "I know my son is smitten by this girl, but he doesn't understand that when a person changes their not that person anymore, he won't move on to let her be".

Running Hawk says "Spirits tell me that to, Charles, Also that this Sylvia is going to bring more trouble with her, as soon as this new James fellow keeps digging into the past". Charles sighs and says "I agree Running Hawk, and James Rocker? Do the spirits tell you anything about him?"

Running Hawk smiles and say calmly to reassure Charles insecurities, "Son, James is one of the rare of the rare good guys that comes around only once in a blue moon, I know you worry about what his reputation might be because Albert is hanging around him a lot right?"

Charles nods yes to Running Hawk, says "Charles Albert is trying to go into a different reality, one where his mistakes from this life are erased somehow, I don't know what kind of mistakes they are, but if he joins this group he will be in a different dimension once the job is done". Charles says "What job is that Running Hawk?" Running Hawk, says "that the spirits can't tell me they don't know everything, spirits even have their limits too".

"Also Charles so you know, Albert this boy of yours do something bad in the past? Something totally unforgivable in his own eyes?" Charles shrugs as Running Hawk continues, "See Charles what this Sylvia means to your boy Albert is that he gets the chance to start over, a new life, one he tried at home but never worked out". Running Hawk takes a breath and says "Charles are you connecting the dots here?" "This problem stems way way back among many settlers ago; something started that when these two kids meet up it explodes into something bigger".

"Sylvia poor girl is stuck in this web, of deceit, Albert stuck in a web of pain, if they get together like I am thinking they might they think it will stop, but their young they don't understand that sometimes a young life is meant to be rough and hurting". Charles says "yeah that is one way of looking at it, or their just going to get together so they both can forget about the past, which is fine, if that is what keeps them strong, but my fear is that if they go with this Hartwig fellow he will do something criminal and take them two kids down with him".

Running hawk says as Charles takes a sip of tea, he says "Son someone a long time ago found that mine on the old Webb farm which started corruption in Walnut Grove, and it all started because of greed and evil". Charles says "Thanks for the talk running Hawk, clears up a few things, I need to get going back, glad to see things are okay here". Running Hawk waves good bye to his friend, as Charles leaves the house to go home. (To be continued).


	20. Chapter 20 Charles and Sylvia Visions

Little house: Charles and Sylvia Visions: (Chapter twenty):

On Charles's Ingalls's way home from visiting with his old Indian friend Running Hawk, he had a strange experience happen to him. He got all sweaty like and disoriented.

He found a cave to rest his horse along with himself for a spell. He didn't feel sick or anything just had a few strange sensations coming on him. Now he was feeling a little dizzy, light headed and possible nauseated. He sat in the cave to rest, he found out water he couldn't keep down.

Charles was in quite a predicament he was out in the middle of nowhere in Kansas and no place to find a doctor. Charles was lucky now to be in the cave or a series of caves that is. He put his horse up in the one next to him, where he was planning on resting. His dizziness was getting the better of him though he kept squinting his eyes to keep his head ache from driving him nuts long enough to take care of his horse for the now approaching evening .

He was finally done with caring for his horse, and he sat down in his side of the cave. He sat Indian style with a fire going in front of him creating a smoke scene.

He takes his hat and shirt off because it felt like to him his body was burning up. He knew if he didn't rest he might be in more trouble, but what was happening to him was an amazing sight.

Once the night sky and stars came out, something strange was happening to Charles.

He saw with his own eyes some scenes from Walnut Grove that happened long ago. He heard strange voices that were talking to him trying to tell a story of what Running Hawk said about something happening in Walnut Grove about greed and evil.

A voice said something like this "I will get this town going and the mine too you wait and see"! "I can do it by myself if I have to!"

Then Charles opens his eyes to see the ghostly white figures acting out the scenes before him, a voice that did sound familiar to Charles says "I got the mine on my place, you hear me it's mine! All of it the minerals too! I was hear first not you!"

Another strange voice says something to these effects, "A man full of greed will never get nowhere in life, your kind of people will destroy the land that once belonged to my people". A gruff sounding voice in Charles's vision said something like this "I got the mill people need wood, for their houses and your out of luck, your time on this land is over your people need to be on the reservation soon!"

The gruff voice says in retaliation "so if it has to be that way so be it!" "The spirits will know who is in the right and who is wrong. All the good I need to know".

After this scene there was nothing for Charles to see but clouds and smoke, which caused Charles to cough and gag since the smoke kept pilling around him. Then when he was able to open his eyes again, which it still is night, the stars shinning ever so bright in the Kansas sky, he could see another scene folding beneath the blanket of the night.

This other scene proved to be a happier one for the most part, looked like a wedding scene with a familiar person Charles should of known, but for the moment couldn't put a name to the face. He was wearing a tux standing next to what seemed to be his bride, an Indian woman of sorts, who seemed to be full of smiles, and there he saw Reverend Alden in his younger days performing the ceremony!

The reverend says "I now pronounce you man and wife". The man whom she was marrying said this to her, "I will be chief of your people soon dear, I will have all the power in the world!"

Charles finally passes out and falls asleep on the floor or so he thinks. In this other dream he has through the night its more scenes from Walnut Grove, and the mine on the Webb place. He sees the dark mine light up with candles and lanterns, a crew inside is carefully taking the minerals out of it bits by bits. A man with long hair sort of looked like he was the master of the mining crew; he seemed like a good hard worker going around helping others prepare their blasting powder and things.

Then came in the scene a strange looking person with Indian chief head dress and buckskin clothes. He talked to the man in charge. After a while, it seemed more like an argument while Charles was lying on his bed roll tossing and turning.

Finally a fight began to break out between this foreman and the Indian chief, and big time struggle for life or death was taking place causing the other work men to scatter out of the mine. The fight soon turned ugly, the Indian chief was soon on the ground the dust was stirring beneath the two fighters.

Now the dust was thick, sounded like clothes being torn off of someone the noise of fabric ripping was loud and echoed in the mine. Some of the lower end workers were standing outside of the mine trying to start a bet to see who would come out alive. No one ever noticed that there was a young boy who was watching the fight and sat very quiet so not to be seen or heard.

Charles was having a restless sleep he screamed in the night at his vision but it still kept playing on in his mind. After the fight the Indian chief laid motionless on the ground the younger foreman of the mine stood up trying to gaps for breath. The little boy who was watching ran away from every one using the back entrance of the mine that not many knew was there. What happened next was unthinkable to anyone. ….

….

Now it was Dark on the little town of Walnut Grove, everyone seemed to be falling into their night time rituals of reading or meditating or whatever. Albert was studying his spell book that Iris had given him; Caroline was working on some knitting some socks and sweaters for winter time coming. Carrie and Grace were doing their homework.

Where Ivan and Iris were living, it was dark too, their little cabin lit up and Iris was putting Olivia to bed humming a nice sweet lullaby to her that only a mother could. Ivan was busy in the shed working on his evil plan to be vengeful of Walnut Grove. Iris was putting blankets over little Olivia, when she thought something moved from the corner of her eye.

Iris looks again she has stopped humming little Olivia seems to be sleeping soundly now thank goodness. She turned behind her she thought she heard a noise. It was more like a rasping sound something she has never heard when they lived in the cave during her initiation period.

There was a figure standing in the door way Iris calls out she thinks its Ivan "Ivan is it you?" No one responds, it takes a while for the figure to come into focus and it wasn't anyone who Iris recognizes at this point.

No it wasn't Ivan at all. Iris tried to get a good look at the apparition who was blocking their door way. It had a fog following it around the door making the features hard to distinguish. Iris was frozen in shock at what she was witnessing It said something to her that she couldn't figure out, it kept saying "I'm sorry dear, I am sorry for you".

Then the sight she was beholding had left, without a trace, and it didn't even open or shut the door! It just disappeared rather quickly. Iris had quickly caught her breath after the apparition had left. She didn't know what this figure wanted or what it meant by saying I'm sorry, do you? (to Be continued).


	21. Chapter 21 Caroline hands down smack!

Caroline Hands out Smack! Sylvia and hartwig story (Chapter twenty one):

Caroline had a rare day off from everyone in her family. Albert was over at James place helping him, after Albert and Charles had a discussion that it was okay to a certain point, before Charles went on his trip to see Running Hawk.

Carrie and Grace were over to Laura's and Alamazo's place spending some quality time with them. So Caroline basically had some time for herself now. So after she got her own breakfast done and over with, she did up her dishes put them on the drying rack.

She got everything done a lot quicker today than most days without every one being around. So after the morning chores were done she had extra time on her hands more than normal. It was such a nice day outside she thought of taking her basket which has been sitting idle for a while and to go find some wild flowers for the center of her kitchen table.

She went for her basket and put a white lien cloth to protect the bottom of the basket just in case some petals of the flowers would fall she would hopefully still catch them.

She packed herself a light lunch just in case she went walking in the woods for way too long to make it back before then. Once that was done she went to hike into the woods to see if she could find some berries or maybe even flowers.

Off to the woods Caroline went for the day, the sun was nice, and there was only a light breeze that came and went with the day. Caroline made it up to the hill top where the wild flowers grew every year, like clockwork, she bent over to smell the daises and peonies as well as some wild roses off to the far end of the hill.

There was someone else there doing something similar that same day. Caroline thought she saw a shadow moving along in the woods on the other side. Most of the time she didn't let it bother her but it distracted her from picking her flowers. She got interested in it and decided to go see what was making the shadow.

Caroline slowly and carefully walked through the woods, briers, weeds, along with brush to get to where she wanted to be. She followed the figure making the shadow deep into the forest without the other person knowing, for quite a while.

The figure turned and seen Caroline there standing still with her basket in hand. She had her red knitted shawl around her shoulders draping down past her waist with her white gray print dress on for the day. The figure was Iris Hartwig out in the woods collecting plants for teas and spells she was working on for Ivan and herself.

Iris turned to face Caroline and look her right in the eyes. Caroline didn't flinch or back away, she stared right back at Iris. Iris was in her black cloak with her lacy black dress and black hair short. Caroline quietly says "Hello". Iris says "Hello", to right back. Their talk didn't end there, it continued deeper into the forest as the two women walked together.

Iris says "What brings you out here in the woods?" Caroline says gently, "I always come out here to get a few nice flowers in the summer time, or even in the fall, you?"

Iris swallows and says "I am just looking for some fresh herbs and things like rose Mary and mustard plant that sort of stuff". Maybe even some lavender if I get lucky today". Caroline nods in agreement to say "yes dear nice day isn't it to be out and get some fresh air?" Iris nods and says "Yes Mama it is".

Caroline leans up against a tree to rest a bit, and then she bends down to pick up a tiny little wildflower next to her shoes. She sighs and plays a little with the flower, swallows and looks up at Iris. She says "Dear, what are your intentions with my boy Albert?" Iris swallows and tries to hide her surprised look, she says "What are you talking about Mrs. Ingalls?"

Caroline says as a matter of fact tone, "You heard me! What are your intentions with Albert?" Iris says calmly, "I don't think that topic is your concern Mama".

Caroline says with a smile "We all know you and Ivan are up to something! The whole town is on you! "I know you had a child with Ivan, so I know you don't really love Albert these days".

Iris says "Mrs. Ingalls that person is not me these days, please understand". Caroline laughs hard and sits down under the tree to look up at Iris better; she says "Dear, Albert doesn't need you in his plans! He is meant for greater things in life than you! Let him go!"

Iris swallows and says "He is free to choose whatever path he wants to chase". "I am doing nothing to influence him if that is what you mean".

Caroline smiles her I know what you're up to motherly smile to say "Dear, you're in such hot water with your family that it isn't funny, and having a child out of wet lock puts you way below everyone else! Whatever path you're going down, don't drag Albert with you! Please!"

Iris says "I am not doing anything wrong I am following my own path I have no family no more, Mrs. Ingalls, not like Albert has, I didn't have a life in Walnut grove, like Albert did, no one accepted me for who I was".

Caroline looks at Iris and says "Dear, it's never too late to start over! Go to a new town meet new people re-invent yourself". "Just leave Albert out of your plans!"

Iris says cheerfully Mrs. Ingalls with all due respect, thanks for the advice but I am already in my new life! I am Iris Hartwig!"

Caroline smiles again just to say "Dear, here is some free advice I would think twice about going along with Hartwig and his plan. You see he is using you to get power, through you the mine on your place, he also wants the minerals and some silly thing called revenge." "Except hartwig forgot something, usually revenge doesn't work!" "I know! "Been there!" "Dear it's time for you to leave here for good, not come back for a while". Caroline swallows and then continues "If you are thinking of using Albert to spy on James it's not going to work, or if you're thinking of brain washing Albert I'll make sure that he will be allowed to spend more time with James than you if I have to! You're not going to get Albert on your side!"

Iris says gently without losing her control, "Mrs. Ingalls let me assure you, I am not here to influence Albert in any way, if he comes to our side it's from his own choosing not mine, or anyone else's, and for the record no harm will ever come to Albert physically or mentally". Caroline says "Yeah you seem to forget the day at the Atkins place where he took a fall for you! For you! Dear, you forgot that! He's already been hurt because of you! It's all your fault!" Caroline says in agitation, "You need to grow up dear, become a real woman admit your faults here, and throw in the towel! You've lost here before the battle ever begun, and I will make sure that you won't drag Albert down with you do I make myself clear?" Iris nods her head yes even though she didn't really care about what Mrs. Ingalls was trying to tell her.

Caroline told her one last line that was sort of got to Iris she said finally what she has been forever holding in, Caroline stated this "I think that you're a hussy just wanting attention from somebody anyone and you'll go for the first person to lay eyes on you! Also dear, I think it should have been you to take that fall at the Atkins place that day not Albert! Not my son! My son fell defending your honor and what do you do? Run off with Hartwig not being very grown up here are we dearie?"

Iris nods, and then Caroline returns back to her normal happy nature, she says to Iris "Well I hope you give it some thought what I had said, and hopefully one day you will realize I was right, and make the right choice".

After that the girls never really said good bye but they went their separate ways and Caroline did feel like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders feeling good about what she said to Iris and getting to confront her face to face made her feel normal once again. So Caroline smiled her biggest happiest smile she has ever smiled in a long time she went to go find her wild flowers and went to picking them. (To Be continued).


	22. Chapter 22 Nabbed! Nabbed!

Sylvia and Hartwig story: Little house: (Chapter twenty- two): Nabbed! Nabbed! What the?

Finally, it was decent out once again at Walnut Grove Plum Creek Minnesota, Charles is finally back from his trip to see Running wolf, and all he can think about is what his visions were telling him.

He knew something was going to go down in this little town, he was hoping it won't escalate too much but he was not certain he has been wondering if he should move his family out of Walnut Grove for a while, to let things cool down and to keep his family safe.

Albert was busy always working with James Rocker who was still digging for answer for the Webb place, and what had happened years ago. What he didn't realize was that his time for doing so was running short. Working with Albert to get his strength back from his fall at the old Atkins place took a lot of time away from James which he didn't mind because he got to see Albert go from a weakling to a strong man once again within a few months.

James did notice that here lately that Albert wasn't always going straight home from his place he went off into the woods sometimes and James thinks he knows why. James is just hoping that this new Albert won't lead him a stray.

…

Charles was at home, and he wasn't going to the mill much these days he has been just staying around the home place keeping an eye on everything and everyone. Even Mr. Edwards came over for a visit and didn't stay there long. Charles gave him some instructions and then he went to town for him.

Charles has his suspicions about Albert and James he is thinking those two are in cahoots with each other on some kind of crazy plan. Here lately both of them have been acting way out of character far more than what Charles likes. Dr. Baker has been coming by too checking regular to make sure Albert is doing okay with his new responsibilities and such. Caroline was busy with working at the restaurant and extra babysitting jobs on the weekend for a little extra money.

…

While everyone was busy doing their own things it was easier for Albert to sneak off into the woods to see Iris more. He went about every day if he could. He wanted to be with her he thought to himself most of the time. They would sort of study together he would bring his books and they would go over some notes so Albert could stand a better chance of getting into the convent.

Iris was telling Albert all sorts of tricks to pass the exam one day while they were studying Albert tried to kiss Iris and she pushed him away. He asked "What's wrong?" Iris says "I am not yours that is what's wrong!" Albert says "oh, so you and Hartwig are serious then?" Iris says "It's possible". Albert says "Either you are or you aren't in my world there is no in between!" Iris says gently "Albert it's more complicated than that, you see…."

Albert sighs and says "Iris you're not going to tell me either way are you?" Just before Iris could answer they both heard some rustlings in the brush behind them. Iris looks at Albert; Albert returns her look with a shrug. Soon coming out of the wood work, was two well-dressed men in western attire, they were James's Rocker's sons, Arthur and Jack, Arthur was the first one to make a move on Albert and Iris. Arthur says "Your caught red handed! You are under arrest!

Iris looks at Albert like he betrayed her, and she lets the younger dressed gentleman put ropes around her hands and she didn't fuss about trying to escape. Albert got tied up to; Arthur and Jack both said "Okay now we have to take you to our makeshift jail house for a while in town". Jack gently pushes Iris on ward so she would walk, as well Arthur with Albert too, just a little more gently.

It took several hours to walk to town, for Iris kept trying to delay time of getting to the jail house where she didn't know for sure where it was. Albert didn't say anything to her, except he just kept looking ahead and followed the orders from Arthur and Jack.

Finally into the jail house Jack let Iris go into the cell first, and Arthur did the same with Albert too. Arthur says "Do you two have any family we can notify of your arrest?" Iris shakes her head no without trying to say anything. Albert says "My pa needs to know".

Arthur says "okay we can work with it". Just then James Rocker come into the jail and says "Okay you can let Albert out now, its okay". Arthur went to get Albert out Iris tries to sneak out behind him but Arthur was quick and pushed her back inside the cell. Arthur locks the door, and puts the keys on the desk. Arthur says "Well, Pa, the first part of your planned worked I am wondering if the other half will?" James says "Well, son, you'll just have to wait and see!"

James says to his sons "Come on let's let these once love birds a few minutes of alone time here", "Good work Albert thanks for your help". Albert nods in acknowledgement and says "I like to talk to Iris please?" James nods in understand, and says "Five minutes son, then she's all ours". Albert nods in agreement, and then turns his attention to Iris.

Iris looks mad at Albert, like she was so mad she didn't know what to say to him so she decided to sit down on a cot inside the cell. Albert rests his hands on the cell bars, and tries to get Iris to talk to him. "Come on this is for your own good! I had to go along, it was the only way". Iris glares at Albert her glare was saying to him what she couldn't put in words at the moment. Iris just sits there with her head hanging down looking at the cold cement floor. Albert tries to get her to talk to him again, "You knew that this was a possibility right? With Hartwig? Why did you ever go with him I will never understand?"

Iris kept silent not saying anything or even looking at Albert at the moment. Iris made no attempt to reply to Albert she always was looking away from him, looking at things like the wall or the window of her new cell, with the bars blocking it.

Just when Albert was trying to get Iris to reason with him, Charles Ingalls and Mr. Isaiah Edwards came into the jail building to talk with James and his sons. James says nicely "Welcome to the first jail of Walnut Grove, how is everyone doing today?"

Charles says "is Albert here?" James says gently and in a low voice, "Yes He's speaking with Iris now". Charles says quietly "I can wait, on him, I am glad I told you about my vision I had". James says "Yeah for sure Charles it has been a big help now just to make sure she doesn't try to flee in order to tell her accomplice". Charles replies with curiosity, "You plan on keeping her here? To lure in Hartwig?" James says "that can be a possibility as of right now".

Finally Albert does make an appearance and his Pa looks at him with concern. Charles begins the conversation "Well, son ready to go home for a while?" Albert looks like he has suffered from a broken heart for years, and says to his father's request, "Yes Pa I am ready to go now".

Charles nods a thank you and a nod of acknowledgement, to James and his group who are now running the first jail of Walnut Grove. Charles takes his arms and wraps it protectively around Albert, as they head out the door to make it to the buck board.

After spending a few minutes helping Albert climbing into the buck board he takes his seat on the opposite side of Pa's he just sits there quietly thinking about Iris being in jail being used as bait. Charles gets the reins untied from the hitching post and climbs on aboard. Charles waves a good bye to Mr. Edwards, who was on his horse already heading back home. Charles taps on the reins to get the horses going towards home.

Albert waits before saying anything, he waits and Pa turns to look at Albert who looks like a wreck all over again, Albert calmly says "Pa?" Charles replies in a loud voice over the noise of the moving wagon and team, "Yes son?" Albert continues "Yes Pa what is going to happen to Iris now?" Charles slows down the horse a bit so he doesn't have to talk so loud over them.

He replies to his son, "Albert you sure got your priorities messed up, first, you need to think about the welfare of this town it's not setting too good, even if James can capture hartwig it will be a mad house and if this thing goes to court a lot of upset people will be ready to fight guns drawn, so for you and Iris to even worry about a future is and should be put on hold!"

Albert wines a little and clutches the seat, even though Charles did slow down the team the ride home was getting bumpier with every step the horses took. Albert sighs and says "Pa?" Charles says "Yes?" loudly over the horses again. Albert talks, "What is going to become of Iris?" "Do you think she might remember being Sylvia?"

Charles says "Don't know son did she remember you when you tried to talk to her in the jail?" Albert sighs and says "No Pa, no but I think she was just being mad at me". Charles sighs and replies back "Tell yourself what you want son, you'll find out soon enough if you two were meant to be". Albert sighs what his pa told him was true but it wasn't the answer he was searching for. (To Be continued).


	23. Chapter 23 Strange Behavior

Little House Hartwig and Sylvia story: Conversations and Strange Behaviors: (Chapter twenty three): (this is a little long!).

Iris was being quite in her cell while James's sons Arthur and Jack were trying to make her talk about the plot Ivan Hartwig was working on to do in Walnut Grove.

James and Charles were in the restaurant talking over some coffee and some breakfast. Over another matter but still connected with Iris and Hartwig.

James was the first to get the conversation going after the waitress delivered their food and more coffee for them. James sighs and says "I think Albert still is secretly hoping that Iris will come back to him that is why he was so eager to try to join their Covent".

Charles says "Yes, he doesn't want to give up on his first love, but I think he has to in order to move on". James sighs "Yeah first loves are hard to give up". Charles says "Any ideas on how to give them too a dose of reality?"

James smiles and says gently to Charles "yes I have a few ideas but it all depends on how harsh you want to get with giving these kids a dose of reality". "I know a guy he's a sea captain and is always looking for new recruits ".

Charles says "Yeah that sounds good does the Captain have a good track record of bringing everyone back in one piece?" James says "yes Ed does seem to always get his ships back to port in one piece."

After James had made that remark, Charles's friend Running Hawk made a special appearance. Charles was taken by surprise, so was everyone else. Charles stands up to greet his friend, he comments, "Running Hawk what are you doing here?"

Running Hawk says to Charles "Spirits told me I had to warn you of some impending danger coming your way". Charles sighs to say "Somehow that doesn't surprise me".

Running Hawk sits down next to Charles and says "There is one among your towns people who is against you, be careful of who you trust". Charles asks the impending question, "Running Hawk is it any of us men here?" Just then Doctor Baker came in the restaurant to look for James.

Everyone turns to look at Hiram Baker and he says "What? Whatever you're talking about its not me!" Charles laughs and says "We know, sorry if we meant otherwise". Hiram moves over to where James was standing after he says hello to everyone in the group. Hiram says "Are you going to the Olsen's store today by chance?" James replies back, "Wasn't thinking about but if you need me too I can".

Hiram pulls out a slip of brown paper with writing on it he says to James, "Well, if you be so kind I like you to go there and pick up some of these medicines for me so I can be supplied for tomorrow". James says "Sure thing boss you can count on me" Charles talks to, Running Hawk who was only standing a few feet away from him, "Well, friend thanks for the warning, but it's so vague any more particular details?" Running Hawk says broken heartedly, "Well, son not for now that is all that the spirits will tell me".

Charles says "Thanks Running Hawk, if you go out to my horse I got a present for you". Running Hawk waves at everyone and goes out to stands by Charles's horse. James looks at the list that Doctor Baker had just given him. It wasn't that bad of a list, just common supplies for a doctor, James asks Hiram, "You sure they got all of this stuff at the general store?" Hiram says "So far they always have had my supplies".

James says kindly, "Okay I'll go take care of it now". Hiram also reminds James, "Oh and tomorrow when you get some time can you go over to the gruff old man's place? The one I showed you?" James smiles and says "The one who threatened me a while back?" Hiram nods "Yes, that is the one". "You need to go see him; he's not doing quite so good again".

James says "What if it's something that I can't fix, or he gets worse?" Hiram says "Come get me if his condition deteriorates and when you get back from checking up on him, give me an update, I need to go see the Parker's, out on the other side of the town, their expecting soon". James nods and says "See what I can do, thanks Doc". Doctor Baker waves him on as he goes to the counter at the restaurant to order himself a coffee and food to go".

Charles was back at his horses side along with Running Hawk having their own conversations. James waved at him, and Charles says "Hey! Wait a minute!"

James does and Charles stands in the middle of the street talking to James. James says "Yes Charles?" Then Charles starts his question, "Can you ask your friend if he would take Albert on as a new recruit on one of his boats?"

James says "Yeah I can ask, I plan on sending him a telegram sometime soon". Charles smiles and says "Good, Albert can spend the summer there on the boat instead of with Sylvia trying to worry about her!" James says "Don't say anything to Albert yet I want to make sure it will be a solid deal first!" Charles says "No problem we can wait". James and Charles shakes on it, Charles turns to walk back to Running Hawk.

Finally Charles shakes hands with Running Hawk and explains, "Sorry I had to keep you waiting, had to go finish up some business with the new doctor first". Running Hawk says solemnly, "You had a vision too Charles the spirits tell me, what was it?" Charles stands aback, half afraid to answer. Charles says "Well, in my vision a man had killed the Indian chief in the mine many moons ago, and then that is all I remember".

Running Hawk says "No, No Charles your vision is wrong, a woman was involved in that one! I am sure of that". Charles eyes bug out and says "Really who?" Running hawk says "All I know!" Charles smiles to say "Well, here is your present, I know it isn't much".

Charles hands him a silver dime a really old one.

Running Hawk says "Thanks Charles I greatly appreciate it, I wish you and Albert well, and your family". Charles nods in agreement and Running Hawk head back to his place slowly.

Charles is now confused, he has never had a vision that lead him the wrong belief before, so why now? Or was Running Hawk messed up? Which way is it Charles was thinking as he got on his horse back to the mill for more work.

…

At the General Store James walks in says hello to a few other people who happened to be walking by. He keeps walking until he reaches the counter.

There was no one there he kept ringing the bell finally Mrs. Olsen came out and says "Hello, what can I do for you today fine sir?" James smiles and hands her the slip of paper that Doctor Baker handed him. He replies "I need these items for Doctor Baker that is if you have them mama?"

Harriet looks at the list and replies "Yes I can fill it just give me a few minutes". She goes and gets a box from the back of the store. Then as she proceeds to fill the box with all of the required materials for Doctor Baker.

While James was looking around the store, he asks Harriet, "Mama, did you know the Webb's at all when they were around here?" Harriet looks at James and replies carefully, "Somewhat, not sure what you're getting at or implying there sir".

James smiles and says "I am just interested in family history is all, I was wondering what Joyce Webb was like, no one seems to know what happened to her".

Harriet says "Oh, really? I only seen her a few times here and there, never talked to her much, wasn't my type of company you know, my husband done a few things for her here and there". Harriet replies after a few minutes of quite, "Well, sir all I know is about that family is I heard that Joyce Webb, just up and left her family for good in the middle of the night during the summer, no one has ever seen her or even heard from her since".

James tried not to look surprised he says in an even tone of voice, "Was there ever a search part ever done?" Harriet smiles then answers in return "Yes for several weeks, months, but nothing ever came up, it was like she vanished, she was never seen or heard from again".

James smirks and says "Odd, does or did her family ever talk to each other about it?" Harriet says "I am not sure what the family talked about, well, here is your order filled up now hope Doc Baker doesn't run out for a few days!" James reaches across the counter to pick up the box, as he does so, he nods farewell, and gets to moving on his way.

Harriet watches him like a hawk she waits a few minutes to see where James goes, she looks out her store window and sees that he exactly heading for Doctor Baker's office, she knows as soon as possible she herself would be making tracks to chat with a few people of whom didn't follow orders all that well…

After James went to Doctor's office to drop off his supplies he did go to the telegraph office to send a telegram to his friend Ed, and hope to hear a reply within a few weeks. After James did all his errands he went on his way home not knowing that Mrs. Olsen was also sneaking behind the buildings watching James's every move.

Harriet followed him until he got on his horse and went home. She stood in the back alley ways in the shadows making sure James or anyone else didn't see her. After a while, she went back to the store before anyone had missed her.

…

Meanwhile back at the Ingalls Farm Albert was walking back home, his head hung low and had a depressed look on his face. Caroline was the first to see him, she walks over to him to let him know, "Son all you have to, do for tonight is feed the chickens and make sure Grace didn't forget any eggs".

Albert looks at Ma and says "Oh, I guess I can handle it". Caroline stops to reply "Dear what is wrong with you! Get your head out of the clouds!" Albert shrugs and then in an uncaring way "Sure Ma whatever, I'll go do the chickens now". Albert walks away from Ma going to the chicken house to make sure their okay for the night. Caroline sighs and wishes that Albert had never met up with Sylvia.

Caroline was going to head back to the house and then Charles comes riding up he hops off his horse to take care of it before going in. Caroline decides to walk over to Charles to see if he needed help. Caroline waits until Charles turns her way, when he does, she begins, "Dear, what are we going to do about Albert? I think he's starting to get depressed over Sylvia since she obviously isn't going to come back to him".

Charles turns to where he can see Albert getting the chickens done and turns his attention back towards Caroline to say "Well, dear we do have a plan we're working on if things get harry around here, but I can't say nothing about it until James can get a reply back". Caroline smiles to say "Hope it's a good one gets him away from her influence, anyhow".

Charles smiles he says "With James here we might get through to Albert". Caroline shakes her head to reply, "I hope so, got supper almost done if you're coming in". Charles says to Caroline "Well, Albert might be getting some world wide experience this summer if James can get a reply back from his friend". Caroline says with interest "Oh really?

Charles gives Caroline a tad bit more information, "Well, if James can get his end to work out, he has friend who has a ship that goes every summer and they always take new young people to train them to work". Caroline sighs then she replies "You think this is what Albert needs? He just needs a shock in his system, a wake-up call, not to be abandoned!"

Charles reassures his wife, "Caroline it could be the best thing for him, get him away from Sylvia is what you want right? Also give him good experience and get him back on track to being our son once again right dear?" Caroline nods in agreement to say "I guess so, but if the boy comes back hurt!"

Charles replies slowly "He will only be gone for one summer, I am sure whatever happens it won't be bad, and we don't know if this is official yet, so don't say anything to anyone okay?" Caroline nods in agreement to say "Yeah I won't say anything to anyone not even Albert himself, look at how he's doing his work so sloppy here lately with his head hung down, I'm not sure if he's even combing his hair these days!

Caroline sighs and tells Charles "Well, I am going back inside, supper will be ready when you get your animals fed". Charles nods and then gets his horse into the stable to feed and water. Caroline goes to the house so she can set the table. She finds her egg basket full of eggs but some have cracked shells on them she knew Albert had laid them in the basket too hard and cracked the shell, she was mad beyond words now at Albert.

Now everyone is just coming in for the supper meal, Albert and Charles sit close together, then Carrie and Grace, now Caroline brings the main dishes on a tray to the table. Finally everyone says grace and what they are thankful for the day, and then they pass the food around. Idle chit chat starts to flow around the kitchen table; everyone is alive with something going on in their lives, except Albert. He's being very quiet tonight without much to say.

Caroline tries to start a conversation with Albert "Dear, aren't you hungry? You're not touching your food?" "Also, dear, have to be more careful about putting the eggs in the basket when you're gathering them! I found several that have been slightly damaged!"

Albert stares at his Ma, and says "Why do you care so much about dumb eggs!?" Charles breaks in and replies "Son don't talk to your Ma like that what is the problem!?"

Albert slouches in his chair, his eyes go narrow and he says softly, "Sylvia has rejected me, she is mad that I helped James and not her. Caroline sighs and gives Charles a desperate look across the table. Charles tries to answer and find out more, "Why do you think she's given up on you?" Albert says "She won't talk to me! Every time I go in and try to reason with her she turns away, never says anything!" Albert crosses his arms and pouts in his chair.

Charles tries to reason with Albert, "Son I don't think if I was you to put all your hopes on her you got, other things to think about". Albert gives Charles a very scornful look, a glare a mean one, Albert replies in a dark tone, "What dreams?" Charles says "Well, what about you becoming a doctor? You got to get strong enough and ready to go to school next fall". Albert smirks and says "I don't think I am going to school!" "I won't and you can't make me!"

Charles says "Son you pushing your limits here! I am the boss not you!" Albert says "No you're not Pa! No one is! My life is falling apart no one cares about that!"

Caroline says "Dear when you got hurt at the Atkins place you missed a lot of work you have to go and make it up!" Albert says in a quite tone, "Why do I have to Ma? Why? I don't have a girlfriend anymore even though I stood by her side; she let me go, so why do I have to work hard anymore?"

Charles says calmly and rationally, "Son you can't just give up just because things don't go your way!" Albert smirks to say "Why not? Why can't I? If it's only just going to be me why not? I don't need to further my education in a formal school anymore; I am leaving that road behind me". Caroline says without showing her stress in her voice, "Son you can't make that decision on your own without talking to us first!"

Albert says "Why not? Why can't I start to make my own decisions! I am of age!" Albert says he stands up out of his chair. Charles says "I can still pull strings to get you into training camp if need be son, your treading on light ground right now". Albert slams the chair back into the table. Carrie and Grace exchange looks of concern.

Charles says "Apologize son now to everyone here". Albert says a sharp sinister "NO! I won't I got nothing to Apologize for!" He takes his hands and throws them in the air like he has just given up, goes for his hat and out the door he goes. Caroline tries to get up to go after him, but Charles stops her.

Charles says softly to Caroline, "Let him go let him work out his steam, he needs to get some fresh air". Caroline says "I'll warm up his plate". She does so as Charles looks out the window to see Albert head off to town Charles knew he was going to the jail to try to talk to Iris Hartwig again.

…

Finally after a heated walk into town it was still dusk yet Albert knew his way good enough and being out to dark didn't bother him. He got to the make shift jail house where Iris was being kept. Albert was up against the back wall of the jail he didn't want James's sons to see him there. Arthur was there doing the night watch. What happened next had made Albert madder than ever before.

Iris and Arthur was chit chatting and eating their supper together, in between the bars. Arthur would sit in front of Iris's cell then he would hand her the plate of food, along with her silver ware. What they were talking about Albert had heard every word, he was so mad the world didn't matter.

Arthur says "Well, you have had a lot of interesting events in your life; I hope you change your mind about getting to know me!" Iris smiles and say in between bites of food, "I may take you up on that once I get cleared and out of Jail".

Arthur smiles, to say "What about your other guy friend and your child?" Iris says "I can send for my baby any time it's not that hard". Arthur laughs, and then replies, "I am thinking I am falling in love with you". Iris smiles to say "In time dear in time". Albert heard every word behind the jail and was mad, what is he going to do? (To Be Continued).


	24. Chapter 24 Some Surprises

Little House Hartwig and Sylvia Story: Some Surprises (Chapter twenty-four):

James was back at the telegraph office this morning early getting the reply he was waiting for, and after he had paid the lady secretary for her services he was going to go to check on the gruff old man that Doctor Baker had told him about. Instead he bumps into Mrs. Olsen on his way out. She said "Sorry for me bumping into you like that".

James smiles and kindly says "Think nothing of it mama". Then James walks on out of her way to go to his next patient. Harriet stares at him coldly making sure he went to the old man's place down at the edge of town.

James did while he got there, the old man was in his bed, and like he's been there a while James was trying to be nice, he told the granddaughter "Hello, miss fancy we meet again isn't it?" The lady just smiled to show him the way to her ailing grandpa.

James sits his medical bag on the edge of the bed; he starts to get out some of his equipment.

The old man wakes up ever so slowly, and sees James is standing over him. The old man asks in a gruff voice, "Where is Doctor Baker?"

James says as calm as possible, "He's over helping the Parker's their expecting little ones any day now". The gruff old man sighs to say "This town is too big, I remember back when it started". James nods in agreement to say "I am sure you do old timer", now let me take your temperature". James sticks a thermometer down his throat and waits a few minutes.

His granddaughter comes into the bedroom, with a medicine tray and a cup of tea, James watches her and the old man says "Like my granddaughter?" James just smile at the comment and moves on, then the granddaughter pulls James aside for a bit.

James replies, "What's this about?" You keep being weird people are going to talk!" "MY grandpa lately has been talking out of his head a lot, not sure why if it's his fever or his old age, can you help with that? He talks crazy at night mostly, and then he'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night, such a frightened look on his face".

James says calmly "We'll see what we can do miss can't promise a whole lot". James goes back to the old man's bed post and takes out the thermometer and checks it. The old man looks at James to say "How is it? I hear you been asking questions about the Webb family again, is that true?"

James makes the reply "For an old man sick in his bed you miss no gossip do you sir?" The gruff old man grabs James by the chest and says "Answer the question boy! Are you snooping around here?" James replies slowly "If you call asking a few questions about history well then yes I have been".

The old man says solemnly, "You better start thinking twice young man you might not get to go back home". James shrugs off the old man comment since his fever was really high. James gives him a sedative to help him sleep for several hours.

He then informs the old man's granddaughter how to care for him for the next few days. Next he was taking notes down so he could tell doctor Baker what was going on when they met up again. The granddaughter paid James for the visit and he went back to the Doctor's office.

….

After Harriet took a break from running the store she let Nellie watch the store front for a while. She went for a walk in the woods up to the highest hill top where Ivan Hartwig was watching the town and everything going on. Harriet Olsen stops right up to where Hartwig was sitting on a rock coming up out of the ground.

Harriet talks to Ivan, she says "I know you're thinking of a way to get that Webb girl out of jail, I just know you are right?" Ivan sighs and says "Yeah I guess just trying to find the right time to bust her out".

Harriet laughs and says "Well, son, I think you're fighting for a loss because I think she's starting to like one of those sons of James who keeps watch over the jail". Ivan's eyes glow red and he says "She's trying to betray me?"

Harriet smiles to say "Well the story around town is that she is somewhat smitten by James's son Arthur, and who wouldn't be, I mean the whole family is successful and rich, well to do if she goes with him her life would be set".

Ivan smirks only to say "Well, if she betrays me she can go up in smoke with the rest of the town's people! For all I care!" Harriet smiles to reply "I knew you say that, by the way, uh, our plan to destroy this town is it still working out like we hoped?"

Ivan looks at Harriet to answer her honestly, "Yes Mama and the chemicals we're using will work in the water and air like we hope, it almost be like a gas, or a fog none be any the wiser when we get enough distilled to make enough of it, and they won't know what hit them".

Harriet looks at Ivan to talk about the past even more, "Dear, can confide something in you? Well, I knew after Hector Webb had found that mine on their place, they fought a lot". "I had and still do mind you this queer feeling, about what happened to Joyce.

I don't think Hector told her what he found in there, so one day when he wasn't around she went snooping in there, and came up on the Indian there."

"I think they got into a fight Joyce and the Indian and he didn't pull through so when she told Hector what she did he freaked, and I think that is when it really got bad". I know that is what happened to Joyce Webb, I mean after that Hector was always acting strange, and he raised Sylvia by himself then wouldn't let anyone help or visit the place much".

Ivan sighs to reply "So that is how my father died in the mine you think? After all this time no one tell me anything about it". Harriet sighs too then she quietly responds "That is the trouble with these small towns Ivan my boy, these secrets or at least the dirty ones are kept sealed tight by the people who think they run the show, Like the old gruff guy that keeps giving James a hard time, you know who I am talking about right?"

Ivan nods, as Harriet explains the story behind Walnut Grove some more, " I also think Hector tried to cover up what Joyce had done but I think now with James here we will come to a conclusion on her ware abouts maybe".

Ivan says in short, "Well, I got to get back to the cabin to watch over the little girl Olivia, and work on our plan to get rid of Walnut Grove once and for good". Harriet says "Yes and I left Nellie to watch the store if I don't get back she'll have everything half off! And sold!" Ivan bids

Harriet farewell for now, and goes on his way. Harriet goes through a secret back path to get back to her store. She gets there and Nellie watches her mother, she replies "Ma where did you go dear? I had some customers asking for you?" Harriet smiles and sheepishly replies "Dear, just went on a little mission for today, how was business while I was away?" Nellie smirks and says "Slow! We need more people here!" Harriet gently reminds Nellie that "Dear there are only so many people in Walnut Grove! Can only sell so much at a time! Can't be greedy!"

Nellie asks Ma, "Ma can I be excused now from watching the store? Harriet nods to let her go, and then Harriet begins her watch on the store as she begins to straighten up the counter.

….

James was at the telegraph office and got his reply from his friend Ed. He told him Albert was most welcome to come join if he wished or his family wanted him to have a good experience at sea. James was a little excited and sad for Albert but the way Charles explained it how things were going it might be best for a while, or at least for a summer any ways.

James did catch to Charles at the mill while he was on break. James told him the good news, "Well, looks like Ed will pull through for us there is room for Albert to come aboard if need be." Charles sighs then replies "Thank goodness! James looks at Charles with concern to remind him, "Come on Charles I don't think it's that bad with Albert is it? He's isn't that un –controllable is he?"

Charles finally lets James in on some of the things that were happening between Albert and his family lately, after Charles was done explaining James replies was a frank one, "Gosh Charles doesn't' he sound like a typical rebellious kid? Charles replies "I wish I myself can get through to the boy but these days I am ready to give him up and let someone else try!"

James says so I guess we'll send the next telegram telling Ed Albert will be there?" Charles thinks a bit as he eats his peanut butter and Jelly sandwich also a drink of lemonade from his thermos he swallows then say "Let's hold of for a few days and then I can tell everyone about it, let Caroline know and see how Albert takes to the news".

James agrees with a nod, "Alright Charles we will work it out this way, if Albert gives you any more hard times over Iris let me know, but I warn you I think she's getting smitten with Arthur I think them two are scheming something now, not sure what but I'll play that game my way!"

Charles says "yeah I understand dang kids! We shouldn't of let them learn to talk when they was little!" James laughs to say only "I guess so, well Charles I just thought I let you know, I need to head back to the doctor's office since Doctor Baker is super busy this week so I am I so no rest for the wicked!" Charles waves James good bye as he heads over to Doctor Baker's place where his horse and buggy was parked.

Charles happened to be packing up his lunch pail again when he looked up and seen Harriet trying to follow James again, he noticed that she has been doing that a lot lately. Charles couldn't do anything about it, since he was confined to the mill, and had to saw some wood for a customer. Charles just kept watch at his post and he sort of laughed to himself about it, how funny Harriet looked trying to be a detective in a fancy dress.

….

While in the Jail house at Walnut grove Arthur was still minding the post as Albert walked inside he wanted to see Iris again, Arthur made sure Albert was thoroughly searched before going inside. When Arthur was done searching Albert he said "You're wasting your time kid with her, she's not that person any more, and do you know what I mean?"

Albert shakes it off the way Arthur was treating him, all Albert says "I just want to see my friend! You act like a pompous jerk!" Arthur just laughs at the comment he claims "I've been called worse than that! Here I'll lead you to her cell". Albert shakes off Arthur's rough grasp Arthur complains "If you don't corporate with me Ingalls I won't let you see her! You got it!" Albert sighs just only to give a short reply, "yeah yeah let me go see her! Now!"

Arthur finally gives up on Albert he replies "Geech just giving you a hard time boy, you know you're still a boy right? Not really a man yet?" Albert smirks and says "Just wanting to see Iris please! Now!" Arthur gives up talking sense to Albert, so he leads the way to the back jail, to where Iris was at, but they had made a startling discovery, she has passed out completely laying on the floor in the cell. Arthur shoves Albert out of the way roughly like he didn't really matter. Then he opened the cell to rush inside and try to wake up Iris.

Arthur kept tapping Iris on the cheek and says "Come dear come around wake up, come on! Please come on! Wake up!" Albert yells at Arthur "Leave her alone you're not doing it right!" With all the yelling and excitement Alamanzo Wilder and James Rocker come in to see what was going on. James said quietly to himself "Dear God help us now, Alamanzo?"

Alamanzo comes up to James and says "Oh my how?" James says "No time for that get Doctor Baker he's at his office, I think I will need his expert advice on this one!" Albert tries to squeeze in to see Iris but Arthur and James stops him, James lets Albert to be pushed away by Arthur and James to go into the cell himself shutting Albert out looking in. Albert was mad now because Iris was out cold no one was letting him in the cell next to her.

Alamanzo rushes out of the jail towards the doctor's office, Arthur acts like he's completely heartbroken over finding Iris out cold in her cell, when this morning she was just fine. James was trying to get Arthur out of the way to see what he could do, he knelt down beside her, to check her out, she was flushed, like she may have a fever, showing difficulty swallowing, and non-responsive.

James tries to take action, "Come on guys let's get her on the cot here give her a better place to rest. James picks up her head and shoulders, Arthur picks up her feet, and they get her over to the cot. Albert kept trying to get in the way, of every one, he wanted to help be there with her no one was letting him.

Finally they got Iris on the cot, her long black hot cloak she always wore came off. She had on a black lacy dress under neath and James went to get a blanket from out of the hall closet. James gives it to Arthur tells him "Cover her up and I can get a tub of ice from the ice house to get her fever down". Arthur nods and does as he says no one even notices Albert standing off in the corner mad as heck.

James rushes out of the Jail out to the ice house, without knowing that everyone was being watched by Harriet Olsen and Ivan Hartwig. The two supposed criminals were standing way back in the forest once again, watching their little planned plot unfold. Ivan smiles with glee, he says quietly to Harriet, "I am glad you thought of this plan dear, just think of all the wasted energy I would of used on her just to be heartbroken again! And betrayed!"

Harriet smiles while she plays with her, while she complains about Walnut Grove a bit, "well, dear it just goes to show you Ma always knows best in these crooked situations!"

Ivan smiles some more , "Yep come to think of it this might work out better for us this way, We got Olivia to train now when she gets old enough, and Iris won't remember a thing cause of that potion you gave her, how clever! We still can work out our plan to destroy this town, and also throw the snoops off the trail as well!" Harriet you got called to the wrong occupation!"

Harriet laughs a little to say "Well, what my husband gets for being so nicey nicey with Joyce Webb when she was around! Ha! I still can get even!" Harriet says to Ivan "You have to go back keep Mortisha happy and Olivia for Olivia is ours now, Iris can go back to where ever she wants to go her job is done!"

…

Back at the Jail while Albert was still fuming mad because he was so mistreated by his fellow associates, that he didn't care anymore what was happening to Iris. While in her unconsciousness state of mind, through her irrational fevers her mind was going through all kinds of flash backs like a night mare coming true in reverse, she kept acting like she was going through convulsions and screaming out things that other people still had no clue what she was talking about, she kept talking to people who were not there, also saying names about certain things that no one recognized.

James was back from the ice house got big chunks of ice to put on Iris to help cool her down. James asks "See Doctor Baker or Alamanzo yet?" Arthur replies slowly "No sir not yet". James puts all the chunks of ice on her as he dared to he put the rest in a tub to sit in the coolest corner of the cell, now all they can do is sit and wait. Wait for Doctor Baker, wait for Iris to come out of her feverish state and wait for more answers. (To Be Continued).


	25. Chapter 25 Little to NO choices

Sylvia and Hartwig Story (Little House Chapter twenty five):

Sylvia and Hartwig story, Little to no Choices (Little House, Part one of this chapter):

Albert was mad he standing at the jail so was James and Arthur waiting for Iris to wake up. She finally does ever so slowly; she says "Where I am I? What am I doing here?"

James is the first one to talk to her "Dear you are an accessory to a crime, do you remember anything of what has been going on around you?"

Iris looks at him with a blank look on her face, she explains "No, No, I don't remember, and I am not feeling so well". James smiles to say reassuring "We got the doctor summoned so no worries there, you have no collection that you have been and aiding and abetting Ivan Hartwig in a plot to destroy the town?"

Iris looks at James with a strange stare of pure fear; she had no idea what he was talking about! She looked at him with crazy eyes, no idea what has been going on in her world these last several months, James knew they was at a standstill know with the case at hand.

Arthur, standing nearby watching the scene unfold replies "Pa I can get her to talk let me work on her a bit!" Arthur walks in the door way of her cell he bends down to her level since she was still lying on the cot.

Arthur talks nice to her, and not very force full either, "Dear you're in a lot of trouble now do you realize this? If not I can help you get out". "Do you know your name dear?" Sylvia looks at Arthur and she slowly replies "Sylvia Webb I think". James stands back away amazed at how this scene is playing out, he looks at Albert who looks so mad like he's about to blow the whole joint down, he turns to leave the jail no one is stopping not even Sylvia.

….

Albert just kept walking home with his head down low and not a care in the world. Arthur smiled at the fact that Albert had finally left the jail, he then turned to Sylvia to say "Dear, let me help you get out of this mess get out of Walnut Grove to start over somewhere else does that sound good?"

Sylvia sort of nods her head yes James has seen that look all too well, he knows she had been drugged so she would not remember a thing, James didn't know how to tell it to Arthur. Finally Doctor Baker and Amlanzo along with Jack came back to the jail to see how she was doing. James gets out of their way before Doctor Baker finally gets into the cell to check on Sylvia. Alamanzo says "Albert leaves?"

James nods quietly yes. He replies to Alamanzo "I think the boy went home for his own good it's getting to complicated for him here I think". Alamanzo says "That is good this is more than most of us can handle".

Albert walked on home, not a care anymore in the world, he walks into the house and sees his Pa there working on his fiddle, working on the strings, it looks like everyone had already went to bed for the night. Pa stops Albert from climbing up the ladder to the loft by saying, "Come here son we need to talk". Albert turns slowly to Pa he yawns then says "Can't it wait Pa?" Charles says sharply "No son it won't take long".

Albert sluggishly walks over towards Pa; he doesn't sit down in the chair he just stands there with his same shirt that he's worn for days and his ratty unkempt hair. Charles finally looks up at Albert and says "Sit down son; I got some talking to do". Albert force fully pulls up the chair and rudely plumps down in the hard wooden chair.

Charles stops his work puts his old fiddle off to the side for a while, and slowly gives Albert a good looking over on his appearance. Finally Albert complains roughly, "What Pa? What do you want from me?"

Charles says carefully, "I want my son back to normal, I mean look at you you're a wreck of a human being! I mean Caroline and I think it be best if you took a break this summer and got some world wide experience".

Albert slouches more in the chair and stammers "What kind of experience?" Charles exclaims "Don't slouch! Son it's bad for you, you're going to work on a small ship for a while this coming summer working like a telegraph operator and then who knows what else they can have you doing".

Albert scoffs and with an attitude replies "Did you get James to set it up, and work against me?" Charles nods yes, and then he tries to explain, "Son it's for your own good, with Sylvia or whatever she goes by now, who knows what will happen there, you need to get away from here, to see what is out there for you".

Albert yawns disrespectfully at Pa, and then wines in his tone of voice, "Pa I am not a difficult child I do my chores and come home on time, I don't cause trouble but if you want me too I can! I am just lost can't people just let me alone!"

After Albert said that Charles knew it was better to leave Albert alone he sluggishly pulls himself out of the chair, stretches, yaws and scratches rudely in places where he shouldn't. Charles says sternly, "There is that attitude problem we can get in to! If you want".

Albert replies recklessly "Nope not me I am going to bed, night". Charles quietly replies "night", as he watches Albert act like he's already 100 years old climbing the loft to his bed.

…

Back in town another little secret meeting is happening at the old gruff old man's place Harriet Olsen is there to pay him a small visit along with his granddaughter in the house not too far away. Harriet was giving the granddaughter a break from watching him. She was trying to get him to eat some broth that he was refusing to do, above all else tonight was one of those nights he was talking out of his head.

Harriet explains to the older gentleman "Now sir the doctor says to take your medicine and you have to eat something after wards you have to listen!"

The gruff old man takes his hands fling it in the air almost making Harriet drop the bowl almost causing a mess on the rich luxury carpet.

Harriet scolds a bit "Lars Jr.! You caused me to make a mess what is with you tonight!"

Old Lars Jr. Hanson scoffs at Harriet's last remark and he asks her "How was things at the mill? Are they still slow?" Harriet replies "I don't know it's still opened and going if that is what you mean, Charles still is there running things like your old pa, did, after your pa died years ago".

Lars Jr clears his throat and says "Good at least that one place which is the same! Too many changes are happening to Walnut Grove! Lars complains in his gruff voice "Why do we need a Jail? I mean when my pa Lars Hanson Sr. started, here there almost nothing here but a few settlers and my pa!

They didn't cause any one any trouble, my old Pa always said!" Harriet slowly explains "Yeah well Lars things change time for new ideas! Come on now don't be stubborn finish your broth!"

Lars Jr, says roughly to Harriet, "You're the only in in this freaking town that comes to see me and lets me know what is going on! How is that Webb girl doing now they got her in there?"

Harriet smiles to say in an informative tone, "Well, we gave her the potion your wife made for us a long time ago for loosing memory so she shouldn't be able to recall her ordeal in our plans if all goes well".

Lars Jr, smiles and says "Good, keep her out of harm, old Hector was a pretty good character well almost, and except for his wife she was something else!" Harriet smiles to reply "Enough talking eat broth".

Lars Jr, takes a small sip of Broth and then starts to tell how it was back when he was able to be around taking care of himself, "You know come to think of it Hector wasn't perfect, I mean after he found the mine, and said if I help him cover up his problem he had that I get a cut, so I helped and never got a cut!" "Those dang cahoots swindled me!" If my pa was here with me he be had!

Harriet smiles and tries to go along with the story "I guess so Lars, those are days long ago come on eat". Harriet gives him another spoonful and then he swallows, just to complain more, Lars says "Harriet this whole town is corrupt, hopefully you and Ivan Hartwig are working on a plan to get even?" Harriet says "Thinking about it come on old time eat!"

Lars, Jr, takes another spoonful of broth he complains "Tell my granddaughter that this soup is awful will you! Good grief she needs to learn to cook!" Harriet laughs and says "Come on old timer you don't got many choices left have to eat and do as the doctor says! Lars Jr, says "Yeah well, I can still work on my plan to get even with Walnut Grove and I will!" he says in a gruff tone, you think he will? (To be continued!).


	26. Chapter 26 Dark Meeting

A Dark meeting! Albert and Ivan Hartwig! Story (Chapter twenty six):

Albert was mad as heck, because Sylvia was talking a lot to Arthur now and not to him. She still claims that she does not remember anything that has been going on or any time that she spent with Ivan Hartwig.

Harriet Olsen has been doing her part in keeping her nose in the news to keep Lars Jr, informed of the gossip since she knows that is the way that he had wanted it.

Charles and James were working out their own scheme of affairs though too in trying to get some separate time for Albert and Sylvia. At the dinner in town James and Charles were talking about the plans to send Albert on a ship for the summer to learn some working skills, and maybe find a new way of life that he never thought possible.

James makes the comment, "Well, it's all settled on my end Charles I got Ed to say its okay for him to come and be with them for the summer". Charles smiles to say "Yeah just think that way back before you came here James that boy foolishly took a fall for that girl in the Atkins place, several months back, and now she doesn't seem to remember a darn thing, wonder what caused that?"

James leans over the table and gets a closer hold of his mug to reply "Yeah I am thinking she has been drugged so many times over its not funny". Charles is taken a back, "You think Hartwig done it? Sounds reasonable though".

James nods in agreement "Yeah when we solve this case it will be big news at least for this little town that after we discover who the criminals really are". Charles says "Yeah and we don't want this Albert and Sylvia love feast messing up the works making it more confusing!" James laughs to say "won't be the first time life gets a little complicated Charles".

Charles says "Yeah and some of my visions I been having sure been confusing a lot lately". "I am glad though that if worse comes to worse we can still get Albert out of the way so he won't get tangled up in this mess". "Do you have a plan to destroy the mine once and for all?" Charles had asked James before they saw Doctor Baker walking up to the dinner.

Dr. Baker comes into the Dinner where Charles and James were sitting he joins them in company. Hiram says "Man this town is a buzz now about the Webb girl being in jail and all; I can't go see my people without them asking me questions on the goings on in town!" The waitress comes by to give Hiram Baker a cup of coffee and a menu while the men talk more about the welfare of their town.

James says "Well, as long as they're not too personal!" Hiram says "Some of the Indians I go and doctor even want to know everything what is up with that?" "Also I even get questions from Lars Jr, Hanson talk about nosy!

He asks the most questions!" James looks up at Doc to say "Wonder why he's so concerned for, I mean every time I go over there he's always asking me or bullying me but I just shrug it off". Hiram looks at James with Concern to say "Nothing to serious that you can't handle there James?"

James shakes his head no and then replies "If it gets too rough I can always call in reinforcements". Doctor Baker smiles as he sips his coffee, to say "Glad I don't have to come running to bail you out too!"

Charles laughs "That will be my job!" Charles says as Alamanzo Wilder comes into the dinner with a look of surprise on his face, Alamanzo walks up to James to say "You better come to the jail; there has been a jail break! No one is there!"

James stands up to say "How did that happen!?" Alamanzo says "I think this one was an inside job you need to come see!" James, Charles, and Doctor Baker all forgot about their meals and went over to the jail to see what Alamanzo was talking about. After a quick walk they were at the Jail checking things out.

Alamanzo was first to point out, "See the keys to the cell thrown across the floor behind James's chair here so they be hard to get on purpose! Also I found a note that must have got knocked down off the desk when I opened the door to the Jail, here it is". Alamanzo hands the note over to James, so he can read it.

James reads the note:

To whom ever it may concern:

Sorry I had to make things more complicated this way but I had to. Everyone was suffocating me to a meltdown point. I had to get out the jail was too suffocating. Please I still love everyone and don't condemn me for my actions.

Love all.

Charles says in shocking voice, "What no one put their name down to sing it?" James replies back to Charles "I guess not, but we still might be able to pinpoint who wrote the note and help our guest get away!" Charles says in deep seriousness "I got a few people in mind to ask questions, I'll go now and see them, you guys take care of the place".

Charles leaves to go home to see if Albert was there, after all in Charles's way of thinking having a light crew at the jail could of made it easy for Albert to bust out Sylvia and them two high tailing it out of here would make sense. Charles got his horse tacked up and was getting ready to ride back home while his thoughts trailed off thinking about how he was going to approach Albert if he saw him.

….

Back in the woods far in the deep, Arthur and Sylvia had made a nice little place to rest for themselves, as it was getting about dusk. Arthur takes care of the horses, and checks up on the resting Sylvia Webb, who was using Arthur's bedroll to rest on instead of being completely on the ground.

Arthur knew that his pa James was not going to be too happy with what had just happened but it had to be done. Now Arthur maybe as guilty as Sylvia but he'll worry about that part of his life later. Now Arthur had to just nestle down by Sylvia the one he only cares about in the world.

…..

Back at the Ingalls farm Charles rides in the barn yard he stops his horse cold turkey in its tracks because he saw Albert was actually home doing chores and not where Charles thought he would have been.

Charles hops off his horse ties him to the fence of the corral and walks over to Albert. Charles stops Albert from doing his chores and looks at him with great concern. Charles asks him, "Son have you been here all day, and did you go to school today?"

Albert stands back away from Charles for a bit, and then says "Yes Pa I have and I just got the eggs for Ma once again why?" Albert request as he scratches his uncombed hair. Charles sighs and says "Something awful has happened in town today is why I am asking". "Have you been over to the jail at all?" Albert gets out of his Pa's grasp and says "No I have not been most of the week why?"

Charles replies "Well, son someone helped your girlfriend get out of jail sometime today". Albert stops what he is doing and then looks at his pa questionably. Albert then quickly catches on, "What you think I did it?"

Charles nods and sadly says "Son you are the one who got involved you are the main suspect, and besides the jail was light staff today easy to get her out when no one is hardly, there". Albert gets mad so mad he almost drops his egg basket but instead he sits it down on the wood pile box in front of the house.

He exclaims "Pa I did no such thing! I know better than that she's a jail bird and forever will be!" Charles says 'Son! I know how you feel about her better than that why don't you just tell the truth!" Albert gets mad he's almost fuming at the mouth.

He says "PA! I am! You're not listening! You believe those crazy people in town before you believe anything I say!" Charles sighs to say only "You're not making it easy for anyone are you? Where do you have her hid out?" James wants to ask her some questions?"

Albert screams at Pa, for the first time ever, "PA! I didn't bust Sylvia out of Jail! Someone else had done it!" Caroline then comes out with the mixing bowl in hand and exclaims "What are you two fighting about? Don't you know we got little ones in the house not polite to yell when they're here?"

Charles says in a matter of fact tone of voice "Okay son, if you're going to play it that way this is how it's going to be! I am sending you away this summer arrangements have been made, and you will be working on a boat far away from here you won't get to come back until September some time maybe late August!"

Albert is mad he kicks the dirt and exclaims to Pa "Why am I the one being punished! What did I do! I didn't help Sylvia or what's her face get out of jail!"

Caroline says in a motherly practical way "Son we just want what is best for you!" "We are at our wits ends one minute you're back in love with her and then the next you hate her guts make your mind! So we don't have this drama going on all the time!"

Now Charles is almost yelling at Albert to say "Yes you did! You're hiding her out somewhere! And when I find out where I will tan your hide so bad you won't sit down for a week!"

Albert looks at Ma for help but she really just says "Dear, we care for you!" Albert shrugs her off and runs away from his folks to the woods;

Caroline asks Charles "Aren't you going to go after him talk some sense into him?" Charles shrugs to say "What's the use dear? He's already made up his mind besides maybe he'll go up to the woods to cool off his hot temper and come to reason, well, I guess I can get an early start on chores no reason to go back to the mill now, it's sort of too close to quitting time".

Caroline says "When you get chores done supper will almost be ready and I got some bread done today too". Charles nods in agreement and goes to work taking care of the farm animals.

…..

Albert climbed his way back into the woods again. He found a spot in the shade that has been left alone and decided to stay there for a while, he was still mad at pa for the argument that just happened. Albert heard some noises in the brush he turned to see who was coming his way; it was none other than Ivan hartwig.

Ivan didn't look too happy today so Albert didn't quite know what to say. Albert watches Ivan and when Ivan sits down on the rock then Albert speaks. "Have a bad time?" Ivan then looks at Albert to reply "Yeah I guess you can say that". Albert turns more to Ivan even moves closer to him to sit next to him.

Albert starts complaining about his day. "Yeah Ma and Pa both hate me now they want to send me away this summer!" Ivan looks at Albert and extends his hand for a hand shake "Well, son welcome to the club of the outcast of Walnut Grove!" Albert shakes his hands. Ivan asks "What are your parents mad at you about?"

Albert folds his arms over his chest to pout like a little boy, then says "They think I helped Sylvia get out jail!" Ivan looks at Albert again as he sits there and pouts about his own misgivings Ivan replies "What? You mean she's out already?"

Albert looks up at Ivan to say "Yeah she's been sprung loose today sometime I guess so my Pa says only to blame me for it!" Ivan says "really? She's out of jail now?" Albert shrugs to say "Yeah didn't you hear me?" Ivan says "Dang it! She's double crossed me!" Albert laughs to say "Ha! She betrayed me twice!" Albert and Ivan then began to exchange strange glances and then Ivan asks "When do you have to leave?"

Albert says coolly, "OH sometime in the summer my Pa thinks I need to work on ship to get some working skills and be away from everything going on here". Ivan then pulls up a stem of grass and places it in his mouth to chew on while he thinks. Albert sits now on the grass where it's a little cooler. Ivan says "Well, if your pa doesn't get ancy about sending you off right away, since we're now going into the fall season, it still might work".

Albert looks back up at Ivan then says "What will work?" Ivan says "Maybe my new plan". Albert then replies "Oh.." "Do I have a part in it?" Ivan smiles once again and then says "Yeah son you might already be doing your part I might have to talk with Harriet again". Albert says "Who?" Ivan then quickly replies "Never mind, you just keep your parents worried and confused". Ivan says "Just need to chat with someone important this week". Albert and then Ivan locked their eyes together with some thoughts being said without using words.

Ivan says "Hey, I just thought of something!" Albert looks confused and then replies "What are you thinking about?" Ivan replies "Well how bout just you and me team up so we can work together?" Albert says "Huh?" Ivan tries to explain it to Albert, "I know you're just a kid but listen we can get more of what we want if we work together I know you would like to get back at your old girlfriend right?" Albert nods "yes" and then Ivan continues "Well if we just work together for ourselves then we get more out of the deal, so are you with me?"

Albert sighs to say "I don't know if I want to can I think about it?" Ivan says "Okay I know you're a little jumpy now feel like everyone has betrayed you, I'll go easy on you but think of it like this if we band together we can ward off the common enemy and possibly get even with that Sylvia girl all at the same time!" Albert shrugs to say "I will think about have my answer the next time we meet, is that okay?" Ivan says quickly "yeah sure Ingalls, I'll see you later now I have to go tend to Olivia". Albert says "Okay I am good with that I got to get back". After a hearty hand shake both men went their separate ways. (To be continued).


	27. Chapter 27 Some Strange Situatio

Little House: Albert and Ivan Chapter twenty seven: Some Strange Situations,

Finally at the Jail James Rocker was busy cleaning it up when Doctor Baker came in to see him, he said to James, "I hate to bother you on such short notice, could you go check on Caroline Ingalls for me down at the farm? I need to go out to the reservation again and help with the Indians. James nods and says "Sure will do doc, I'll go get my bag of medical supplies, do I need to be prepared for the worse?"

Doc Baker shakes his head "no" but then explains "The Mrs. Ingalls has been having headaches lately and need a checkup is all". James smiles to say "Well, as soon as I get done cleaning I will go over there I haven't even seen Albert in the last little while so might go see what he has been up to". Doc Baker smiles and then replies "Thanks James well I am off to the reservation so if anyone else needs me before I get back".

James nods in understanding. He watches the doc leave and gets his files in order then goes for his medical bag and outside to the hitching post for his horse.

James gets on his horse, and rides on out to the Ingalls place, there he meets Mrs. Ingalls outside right away. James tips his hat towards her as a way of saying hello, and then He asks "How are we doing today Mrs. Ingalls?" Caroline looks at James and then says "Well, okay except for this pounding headache I have been getting off and on".

James then asks "Well, if we can go inside the house I can give you a better examination miss". Caroline nods she takes her basket of eggs inside with her and sits them on the counter for now. Caroline tries to be neighborly to the new doctor, "Well sorry about the mess in the kitchen been busy this morning with the baking and such".

James replies as he sits his medical bag on the table, "Don't mind it mama at least it show's your hard at it, if you would slow down for a minute I would like to give you your examination". Caroline slows down after she pours a couple cups of hot tea.

James puts his cup aside and says "Thank you mama, now tell me what been going on with you lately".

Caroline takes a sip of her tea and says "Well, doc I been getting a lot of migraines headaches a lot lately, and they can last for hours to days wonder what is causing them?"

James smiles to say "Well, a lot of things miss if you wouldn't mind maybe I think it be wise to get your eyes checked out to see if anything hasn't changed there".

Caroline smiles to say "Doc are you saying I might need some reading glasses these days?" James smiles to say nicely "Well, dear, at your age this is when a lot of people start getting into reading glasses and bifocals in them, I know Nels at the General Store sells some once in a while".

Caroline smiles to say "Well, I have been thinking of going to the store this might give me an excuse now". James says "You can try a pair of glasses for a while to see if it helps Mama, I think that is basically what is causing your head aches is eye strain".

Caroline nods in agreement while James asks "Oh by the way, where is Albert and Charles? I haven't seen either one of them for a few days?"

Caroline replies honestly now to James's last question, "Well, they're on their trip to where the boat is and your friend Ed is waiting on Albert, Charles took him early this morning to Dunhill to get him shipped off the boat already!" James sits back in surprise to say "Gosh the way Charles talked he wasn't going to do anything about it until this summer what happened if you don't mind my asking?"

Caroline frowns and slowly sips her tea, to say "Well, they got into it over Sylvia again, Albert was yelling about how Charles didn't believe him on that he didn't help Sylvia get out of jail like Charles was accusing him of and it almost got to a physical fist fight out in the barn! Alamanzo and Laura were here when the fight almost broke out and they had to intervene!" James picks up his fancy hat and says "gosh never thought of it getting that bad, so I guess I won't be seeing Albert too much anymore for a while until he gets back huh?"

Caroline swallows her tea then continues the update, "After the near fist fight Charles got so mad the next day he went to telegraph your friend Ed to see if there was any way of sending Albert off sooner than expected so after part the later of this week Ed finally did reply back to Charles saying his boat was planning to leave earlier than expected due to some cargo being shipped on his boat to somewhere, so Charles send a telegram back saying he would send Albert to the nearest post to meet Ed and go from there".

James shrinks back a little and replies with all honesty "Well I am sorry to hear that Caroline I thought for sure after Albert saw how Sylvia was behaving in jail he would have snapped out of it and come to his senses and forget her".

Caroline shrugs her shoulders to say "No that hasn't happened yet, maybe it will once Charles gets him on the boat and out on the water but for now Albert is still behaving like Albert". James says "Well, Mrs. Ingalls thanks for the information, I hope you will find some time this week to go to the General store to see about ordering some bifocals they will help out a lot".

Caroline stands up to help James out the door she asks "Any idea how much a set might cost?" "I know money here is always tight". James says politely "Well, I bet you talk real nice to the Olsen's I am sure you can get some for a little of nothing, I think if you get a cheap pair and just try them out for a week or so be a good idea". Caroline nods and says "thank you I will and you have a good day". James leaves Caroline now to head back to town.

…..

Meanwhile Charles was taking Albert to the post at Dunhill to make sure Ed and Albert get together and can go to work on his boat. Charles tries to get Albert to talk to him on the trip but most of the time gets no response. He stops the horses since they reached the destination of their travels.

Charles raps the reins around the parking break of the buck board he then turns to look at Albert to see his hateful looking face and unkempt hair.

Charles tries to talk to Albert once more "Son you know I am doing it for your own good right?" Albert gives him the silent treatment some more, just to give him a scornful look of betrayal. Charles sighs and says "Son you may not see it now but one day you will thank me for this trust me you will".

Albert grabs his duffel bag and says a quiet and low "Good bye pa". Ed dressed in a captain sailors suit came out of the building to greet Albert. Both men and boy shake hands Ed talked to Charles a while since Albert done his best to keep quiet about the whole situation.

Charles and Ed look at Albert and done some more discussing about where he should work on the boat, then Ed walks up to Albert to say "Hello son, you'll be working with me for the next few months, hope we can get along".

Ed extends his hand and Albert sort of forcefully takes participation in the hand shake. Ed says joyfully "Well, son now that the formalities are done lets go into the office to get your name on the rooster to make it official".

Albert shrugs and then picks up his duffel bag and looks scorn fully at Pa one last time before Ed puts his arm around Albert and both men walk into the office, closing the door.

After the guys left Charles just stands there, like a broken man who couldn't save his son or who couldn't change the world. Charles sighs after a twenty minute delay in la la land and decides to get back on the buck board now that Albert was officially on his own, and hopefully Ed will make sure he will get back home on one piece.

Charles climbs on up into the buck board and grabs his reins when he sees someone who he thought he knew from a long time ago, he looked twice and still couldn't believe who he saw!

Charles calls out to the man walking towards his buckboard like "Isaiah! Isaiah! Edwards! Mr. Edwards turns to the familiar voice and then looks at the man in the buck board he couldn't believe it was his old friend back in Walnut Grove! Isaiah laughs and says "Well, glory be! Can't believe it's you Ingalls! What brings you out to these parts?"

Charles pats the empty seat on the buck board, to say "If you need a ride back to Walnut Grove I can give you a lift, and tell you the whole story on the way?" Isaiah laughs and says "Well, I sure don't mind taking time to get caught up with an old friend, a lot of water gone under the bridge your way Charles?" Charles replies smartly, "I guess you can say that!" Isaiah climbs on Charles's buckboard and sits down next to him as Charles taps on the reins of the horses and steers them back towards Walnut Grove.

….

Meanwhile back in Walnut grove back in the forbidden forest Arthur was busy sneaking camping supplies out of Olsen's store, out of an extra storage room they had away and separate from the store. He was taking some items, for him and Sylvia so they can keep staying out in the woods away from the town's people. He was getting things like dried foods, cereals, grains, coffee grounds things of that nature so in case they did decided to leave together they would have enough supplies to go further west or south depending on the situation in town.

…

Back in the woods where Sylvia was busy keeping camp for her and Arthur going she went down by the creek to wash out some of the clothes between her and Arthur. Arthur and Sylvia were becoming quite fond and serious with each other since now they had all of their quite time out here in the woods.

Down by the creek where Sylvia liked to do her laundry one day it was a little hot out but she didn't mind it, but who she saw looking at her across the creek made her freeze completely still she dropped her clothes in the creek and her under skirt almost floated away at the sight she was seeing, she couldn't move to retrieve it she stood frozen in time!

It was none other than Hector Webb alive and well in the flesh looking right back at her! He waved like he was trying to get her attention, but she couldn't move she couldn't hardly believe she was seeing him she knew the town had a funeral for him and he died when he was sick with the others back in town!

Hector rode his horse across the creek where it wasn't so deep to cross and came over on Sylvia's side where she had been working on washing clothes. He looks at her and she stares at him completely in disbelief and finally stutters some words broken up words as he keeps looking at her, "Pa…Pa….is that…..really…you?"

Hector smiles a big grin she has never seen him do before, and replies ever so gently "yes dear it's really me! I thought you be happy and hugging me by now!" As Hector jumps off the horse and walks in front of his daughter Sylvia he continues the conversation "Aren't you going to invite me to sit down next to you? You know I can keep you company while you do the washing".

Sylvia motions her pa to sit next to her and she grabs her under garments before they floated too far down stream.

Hector sits next to her and asks her a few questions, "Well, who is that nice looking gentleman you been spending time with?" Sylvia slowly tries to answer him, "his name is Arthur and we're thinking of heading out west until this whole scheme going on in Walnut Grove blows over".

Hector laughs had and slaps his knee with hand and says "oh you think this a scam or something? I know a lot more about it than anyone here they will never find out the whole story never!" "Even with the fancy pants doctor who is trying to get to the bottom of it! He'll die trying to find out! He's been warned!" Sylvia looks strangely at her pa she asks a question "Do I even know you pa?"

Hector smiles to say "Dear I don't know how to answer that one, you got to know the better me the other me no one wants to see, glad you got a good partner in Arthur there, you thinking of getting hitched?" Sylvia blushes and laughs as she says "PA! Don't ask such things!"

Then in a moment Sylvia started to think about something and timidly asks "Pa…..Pa…. what are you going to do?" Hector smiles and says "About what dear?"

Hector smiles broad and says "I am a free man now dear. Remember my funeral? Heck that was the best day ever I can slip away at night now and head to Mexico if I want to".

Sylvia still couldn't believe who she was talking to, after being raised by him all these years now she was beginning to wonder what other secrets he always hid from her.

Sylvia tried to show respect to her father, and she says "I will miss you pa I need you why not stay here and help clean this mess up?"

Hector smiles broadly to say "I have already done my part dear now it's just time for the others to fulfill their part of the deal and that I can't tell you what it's about because no one can handle the truth!" Hector stands up as well as does Sylvia she hugs her pa, and he hugs her back.

Hector was the first to break the embrace, he says "Well, dear, it was nice chatting with you, you're a woman now, you don't need me anymore, it's time for me to move on and do what I want now, I wish you the best with Arthur there. He's a smart fellow for catching you!"

Sylvia lets go of her pa, and says "Good bye Pa I wish you the best of your trips and journeys.

Hector smiles at Sylvia and then tips his hat to her, as he turns away from her, hops on his horse to ride off into the sunset, never to be heard from again.

…

Just as Hector Webb left in a cloud of dust, Arthur came back to camp running his horse a little hard. He hops off to take care of his mount, taking off the saddle, then he notices Sylvia wasn't paying attention to him or asking him where he was. He begins a conversation "Hey Sylvie what is it you see?" Sylvia slowly comes back to reality and says "Huh? What dear?" Arthur asks again "What did you see?"

Sylvia shrugs to say "nothing important just the shadow of a deer or something". Arthur smiles then says "Well dear I got the supplies for our trip we will leave early morning before sun up might have people we don't want following us okay?" "We have to be fast hope to get to be in Mexico in a few weeks".

Sylvia gulped she couldn't believe it Mexico? Maybe she might run into her Pa again? Sylvia smiles to ask "Why Mexico Arthur?"

Arthur smiles then says "We're safer there than anywhere here dear, and we can rest there not worry about anything". After that Sylvia went back to getting supper and making a nice place to sleep outside under the stars getting ready for a night of rest.

…..

Finally towards the end of the week Caroline decided to go to the General store to think about ordering some glasses like James suggested. She went about Friday and got to talking with Harriet. She asked Harriet "Dear can you be so kind as to find me a catalog with some bifocal glasses in it?"

Harriet smiles and replies "Really dear you need glasses now?" Caroline nods and says "James the new doctor thinks I should try some to see if it helps my head aches". Harriet smiles then smirkly replies, "Hum I got a catalog with some in if you want to take a look?" Caroline nods gracefully and replies, "Yes Mama, thank you".

Harriet ducks underneath her counter and pulls out a big catalog of items that they can order from the store. She is busy putting on her own glasses as she flips through the pages to find the one where they show the bifocal glasses for women.

Harriet replies "Ah yes here we go page 102, oh and by the way Caroline it turns out you was right about Sylvia and Albert, they weren't meant for each other, and our little plan might be working to our best benefits!" Caroline smiles as she leans far over in order to see the pages that Harriet was flipping through. Caroline says in a quiet voice, "I am glad sure didn't want them kids to end up getting married and be dirt poor, Charles has taken Albert to Dunhill to the post where Albert was supposed to meet with James's friend and get ready to go on the ship".

Harriet smiles then say "Oh that is good he is out of the way and we got Hartwig as the fall guy so who says us women isn't smart!"

Caroline and Harriet laugh like cackling hens do, when Nels walks in the store carrying a big wooden box, Nels sits the box down while Caroline and Harriet were studying the old Sears catalog, Nels asks "Hello gals what are we looking for?" Harriet smiles then replies "Well, dear if you must know, Caroline is looking at bifocals to try to see if that would get rid of the headaches she has been having the new doctor thinks it might be eye strain".

Nels looks at Harriet again and asks "really? Caroline you doing okay?" Caroline smiles to say "Thank you Nels for showing concern the new doctor just thinks if I try some glasses I might find a difference in how many headaches I get".

Nels shakes his head and replies "Well, I guess times are a changing nothing we can do about it". Just then Alamanzo Wilder walks into the store, with a list, and a look of surprise on his face. Caroline says "Hello, Alamanzo hope everything is going good for you". Alamanzo says "yes Caroline home is going, good, I do have some interesting news for you all though that I heard from Doc Baker that they got Hartwig captured and Jack, James's son is bringing him in to town now to be locked up".

Caroline and Harriet shared a glance at one another of approval, and Alamanzo added to his conversation, "Nels? Do you have some new harness out back? I need a good one if you got it". Nels replies as he walks behind the counter to go outside to their extra storage shed, he says "Sure Alamanzo I got a new shipment in not too long ago come take a look".

Harriet looks at Caroline leans a little closer to her and says in a low voice, "looks like we got an anchor now where we want him now we just sit and wait for the other pieces to fall into place!" Caroline smiles broadly to say "And who knew we get help from Hector Webb too!"

When Nels and Alamanzo came back working on his order, Caroline and Harriet looked busy getting ready to order some glasses for Caroline, Alamanzo says good bye after he pays for his harness. Harriet filled out the order for Caroline, and she signed it, paid her bill, and thanked the Olsen's for their help.

After a while she left the store to head down to Dr. Baker's office to get the latest scoop on the Hartwig situation. She had the biggest grin on her face any one could have imagined. What was she smiling about? ( to be Continued).


	28. Chapter 28 Some after the Facts Truths

Little House on the Prairie: Some of the after the fact truths! Chapter twenty eight!

Now that Hartwig was locked up he has been yelling all kinds of strange things to everyone and anyone who is listening to him at the jail.

The watch has been picked up now by Jack James's son and a few of the local people like Charles Ingalls of course and Alamanzo wilder, even Doctor Baker does a few shifts here and there. Nels Olsen even donated some of his free time to make sure the crook didn't escape the jail when the store wasn't his priority.

Hartwig was making all kinds of accusations of who had helped him in his criminal activity On one day in particular he even said something like "Harriet Olsen is the master mind in all of this and maybe you should go ask Mrs. Ingalls what she really knows!" "If you city people think you're so smart! Ask around! Force them to tell you the truth!" Hartwig yells at James when he comes inside and puts down his medical bag, sitting down on his hard wooden chair for a breather on a rough day.

Hartwig was still trying to make his plea. Ivan was saying "hey! Hey! James!" James turns to face Hartwig and replies sharply, "What do you want?" Hartwig says "I know things you don't know! I can tell if you let me see some people".

James smirks at Hartwig and says "I have had a hard day, not a good one so it better be good! Besides you don't know half of what you think you do!" Hartwig says "Don't be so sure I even talk to Lars Hanson Jr once in a while on this!"

Hartwig smirks back, and then says "Let me out! I was framed! I was framed I tell you! I was the fall guy! They will hang me I will never get a trial!"

Jack comes in to the jail from the back door and says to his Pa, "Well, pa I got horses taken care of and everything done at the livery stable, need me here, or to do anything?" James says to his son "thanks but I wonder where Arthur has been I haven't heard from him for a while". Jack shrugs to say I don't know but if you don't need me….."

James says "Hey wait lets go to the telegraph office you can come with me I need to send out some telegrams and you can help me get some errands done before the end of the day". Jack says "Oh okay as long as it won't take long we don't have anyone to watch the prisoner for a while".

James smiles to reassure Jack "it won't take long son just a few minutes." James hides the keys to the cell in the drawer on his desk. He picks up his hat and James and Jack both leave the jail with all doors closed and the front locked. Heading out to send out some telegrams.

Hartwig was left alone in the jail in his cell sitting on his cot when all of a sudden he was hearing a familiar voice trying to whisper his name.

It none other than Sylvia calling for him from the back wall of the jail! Hartwig ran to back of his cell, and he talks to her says "What are you doing here? I thought you went off with Arthur fellow the others have been talking about"? Sylvia says "Well, dear it was an act I had to do it so I can come and get you out! How did you end up getting caught?"

Hartwig laughs a little "Ever had a bad day! If you're going to get me out of here maybe we can head to Mexico or even California where no one has ever heard of us?" Sylvia smiles and says "I like to be in California but we need to get Olivia too". Hartwig smiles and says "We'll get her don't worry, glad you came back for me dear".

Sylvia smiles at Hartwig warmly, and replies "I miss you dear, can't wait to get you out be ready for it by midnight I figure by that time the watch will be down and be easier". Hartwig smiles and says "Oh okay dear, just think if this jail break works we be home free". Or will they?

To be Continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Expect the Unexpected

Little house Albert and Sylvia Chapter twenty nine: Expect the Unexpected!

James Rocker the doctor of Walnut Grove or the understudy doctor of Walnut grove has earned a lot of the respect of the towns people since he was sent here to help deal with the awful plaque that had sicken most of the towns people a few months almost a year now back a while ago. Everyone has seemed to learn to accept him as a constant new addition to the community as well as extra help for Doctor Baker, well almost everyone there still maybe a few skeptical people around but they are few in between.

Now since James has gone to Doctor Baker's office early this morning for some kind of meeting he didn't know what it was about Doctor didn't tell him to much of the specifics just to come at six in the morning and not be late. So he did. James had to get up earlier than six though to do his chores and to get ready. So it was like five in the morning James has been up for a very long time by now from what he is used to.

Finally he knocked on the door of Doctor Baker's office and he opened it Doc Baker was already dressed for work and even had his pocket chain watch with him to start his day. He motioned for James to come in, James did he took the chair that Hiram always had next to his desk for others who came in to discuss their problems.

James makes himself more comfortable for the meeting, and takes his hat off on the side just for politeness. Doctor Baker sits himself down in front of him and pulls his black vest down so it won't wrinkle up on him as he moves around in the chair.

Hiram swallows as both men look at each other as if they were trying to say things without saying a word, but it wasn't working. Hiram smiles to say "Are you wondering yet why I asked you to come here so early for a meeting James?"

James tries not to look so surprise at the doctor's question, but says "I wasn't too worried about it mostly just wondering why we are having a meeting when we never really do".

Hiram smiles, at James like a person would an old friend and says "Don't worry it's nothing bad, well, if you want more work to do you can take over the rest of my patience if you so wish". "I am thinking of semi retiring meaning I'll just be here in the office doing the paper work if anyone still might need me".

James was surprised at the news Doctor Baker still looked like he was in good health but James thought to himself maybe he wanted to get away for a while.

James let Hiram continue his conversation wondering what it will be leading too, not wanting to blow his cover unless he had too.

Hiram says to James, "People here seem to take a liking to you, and I think you will do well here taking over my post or at least a part of it".

James then looks astonished and says "Sir, are you sure you want me on? I mean full time? I wasn't planning on living here forever you know". Hiram laughs then says "Well, you can keep the offer if you want it as long as you want it, we can work it out like that if you so wish".

James sighs should he tell the doc what he is really doing here? James sighs then tries to beat around the bush "Well, sir I would love to help more, but out here I just feel so inadequate like I don't know enough to be a real doctor".

Hiram smiles and says "I know it's a lot to think about but if you want time that is okay with me too, I mean it is a huge under taking I understand but I will still be in the office if you need me".

James smiles and as he does there is a knock at the door. Hiram gets up and says "please excuse me sir".

James nods in acknowledgement and then Hiram answers the door it was Jack James's son, and he motions to have a chance to chat with his Pa. Hiram lets him in the office and James stands up to see who is there to talk to him.

Jack says "Uh Pa got a situation at the jail Hartwig busted out some time early morning, when I got back from checking on a situation

James says "Well looks like we need a posse to be formed and go on a man hunt sorry doc I got to deal with this today I think".

Hiram says "its okay by me, I understand you're an important person".

James smiles and then grabs Jack by the arm as the two head out of the doctor's office.

James says gently as possible, "Why and how did Hartwig escape? I thought we had him under surveillance tight until the day of the trial!"

Jack solemnly says "Sorry Pa done our best, but I can get started at the church to ask for help to get men together to go after him". James replies "Yes go ahead and do that I need to go do one more thing and I'll meet you at the church."

…

Hartwig was lucky to get such a fast horse to get him under way and Sylvia was leading the pack out into the thickest part of the woods, in the shadows Sylvia's horse seemed faster and have a lot more stronger endurance than Hartwig's his was slowly showing some signs of fatigue, even though they kept trying to push farther in the outside of the forest to a bluff spot that Sylvia had known well..

Finally once there someone else was waiting for them on the other side little did they know. Once at the bluff Hartwig called out to Sylvia "Hey we need to slow down my horse is wearing out faster than yours". Sylvia pulls up on the reins of her horse, and slows back down to meet Hartwig's panting horse to get them both to stop.

Just out of the wood work Comes Albert on a Black roan horse! He is pointing a long barreled pistol at Sylvia and Hartwig he says in a rough voice "This is as far as you're going!"

Hartwig was being smart with Albert when he asks "Do you know how to handle that gun son?" Sylvia looks at Hartwig and gives him a scornful look. She whispers to Hartwig, "What are you doing don't make him mad with the gun in his hands!"

Hartwig and Sylvia were now baffled by the turn of events another turn was coming from dust in the other directions, it looked like a band of Indians were coming their way riding fast on their horses too! Hartwig points them as he and Sylvia look in that direction at the sound of one hundred pounding horses hooves on the ground.

The Indians came closer till they were right on top of each other, and no one ever thought to see Mrs. Ingalls riding with the Indians!

Hartwig's eyes bug out a little at his surprise to see Caroline Ingalls riding on a horse period. And with the Indians trailing behind her. Finally Caroline rode her horse in the middle of both groups, she speaks to Hartwig, and "Sir you need to come with us, me and my friends mean you no harm".

Hartwig swallows and tries not to show how nervous he was when he says "Tell Albert boy to put down his gun!" Caroline smiles and says "It's all up to you what he does with that".

Should Hartwig do as he says, or should they try to flee? (To Be continued).


	30. Chapter 30 Getting Confronted

Albert and Sylvia story continues, Chapter thirty (Getting Confronted):

Albert doesn't lower his gun he keeps it trained on Sylvia the girl who betrayed him and her beau Hartwig. Caroline smiles at Albert's handy work and praise him. Then as some of the Indians were beginning to mill around Hartwig and Sylvia so their prisoners wouldn't escape, Charles Ingalls came riding up from behind.

Charles sees Albert holding the gun to Sylvia and Hartwig gets Charles worried, he yells out "Albert! Drop the gun this is not the way!" Caroline turns to see Charles coming towards them, since he was lagging half a mile behind everyone else.

The Indians give up and flee Caroline turns her horse several times to see them leave she tries to decide whether to follow them or stay behind. Albert then surprisingly turns his gun on Caroline and Charles!

Charles was now close to Caroline and her horse, and Albert was holding his gun on his own Ma and Pa. Caroline was mad now beyond words at everyone in their little party.

Charles was trying to talk sense to Albert. "Come on son drop the gun do as you're told!" Albert sighs and his eyes have that funny stare in them, the one where no one can trust him.

Albert answers his pa honestly as he can, "Pa this is vengeance!

For all the bad things you did to me and Sylvia! I told you I wanted to be together with her always! You betrayed me!"

Charles sighs and drops his reins over the horse's neck, Charles had a good half a notion to pull Albert off his horse and spank him good in front of everyone, but he didn't.

Sylvia's eyes bug out at Albert's words, she didn't realize at the fact she didn't tell Albert her true feelings about their relationship at this point now she was wondering if she was going to get to. Albert kept backing up his horse until he was side by side with Sylvia's horse.

Now it looked like Albert was switching his royalties a bit siding with Hartwig and Sylvia instead of being faithful to Caroline and Charles. Albert nervously keeps his gun trained on Ma and Pa Ingalls now.

Charles tries to Keep Albert talking to work him down a bit, "How did you get back here son? You're supposed to be at sea!" Albert smiles a strange smile, his quick reply, "I got released!" "What difference does it make to you Pa? You are against me being happy too!"

Charles keeps his horse from prancing around nervously, while Caroline's seemed to be going all over the place, Charles tries to reason with Albert, "Son, it's not too late, we can work it out!"

Albert was reaching the end of his rope by now; all this idle talk is just words to him didn't mean a thing to him now he knew Pa was lying to him.

Charles says slowly "Come on you know us that we mean well, well most of us any ways".

Albert keeps his gun on Ma and Pa, and then a noise happened in the woods, twigs were breaking a part like someone was trying to sneak up on them. Albert shoots wildly around with his gun; he hits Charles in the shoulder, causing him to fall of his horse, and also Caroline as well!

Somehow through all the confusing of rearing and screaming horses, gun powder, Caroline falls limp to the ground, Charles staggers back on his feet trying to catch his horse from running away. Caroline's horse falls dead to the ground from one of Albert's wild bullets.

Hartwig yells at Sylvia "Now's our chance we need to make a break for it!" Hartwig and Sylvia turn their horses towards the west to avoid capture but it doesn't work. James's Rocker's son Arthur was the one sneaking around in the woods, and he wounds Hartwig then he falls off his horse.

Arthur shackles Hartwig tight with hand cuffs, and chains up his feet too with the shackles and the ball that they used for gang member who worked on the gang crew. Jack Arthur's brother comes up from the east and catches up his horse a little bit winded from the wild run. Jack says to Arthur, "I got this one you need to go see about the others".

Arthur nods, and then says "Okay I will". Arthur slowly walks over to Charles Ingalls who was trying to get too his wife, but his sustained bullet wound in the shoulder was making it impossible, he does manage to get to her though.

Jack read Hartwig his rights as Hartwig lies on the ground stunned from his fall and ordeal; he keeps slipping in and out of being a wake. Jack was saying in a gleeful voice, "You Hartwig are given these rights….."

Arthur walks over to Charles Ingalls who was now by Caroline's side, whom she was out cold not waking up, and bleeding from the ordeal that had just transpired. Charles gets some rags and tries to stop it. Arthur comes over to offer help, "Can I help sir? I got a water canteen over on my horse"?

Arthur squats down next to Charles and hands him supplies to try to patch Caroline up, Charles then turns to Arthur and asks, "Is my wife going to jail too? For her part in this conspiracy?" Arthur sighs then slowly replies, "I am not sure how to answer you Charles, I guess it all depends on how much she was involved, and in time we will catch the others, we will…"

….

Albert and Sylvia ran and ran side by side for a long time until they could put some distance in between them and what happened. Albert had put his rifle back in its holster alongside his saddle like a trained marksman would do.

Finally Albert had enough running and he grabs a hold of Sylvia's reins and gets her horse stopped. Sylvia says in a harsh tone, "Albert! What are you doing? We got to get away from here!" Albert pulls on the reins of Sylvia's horse so she doesn't decide to flee from him.

He grabs his lasso and puts the rope around Sylvia's horse's neck and tightens it. Sylvia was frantic by now she was saying to Albert, "What is the meaning of this Albert! YOU TURNED against me too!"

Albert only says a quiet "Come dear we need a long chat! "Don't be scared!" Sylvia now knows with her horse tied by Albert's rope she has no choice but to follow him.

…

Meanwhile back in town James Rocker had been busy sending out telegrams to a judge in Mankato to come to Walnut grove to help put a trial together for his first round of convicted villains.

James knew it would take a while to get some replies back so he sent a few more out to his friends in Washington who have been taking notes on the case that was developing yet, so he paid for his telegrams and left the building.

He looked off to the other side where Doctor Baker's office was he seen the workers putting up another small building like Hiram's. James sighed and then ran into Doctor Baker once again.

Hiram says "Hello, I haven't heard anything from you since we had our last chat I was wondering what your thoughts were". James smiles at Doctor Baker and then asks politely, "Can we have a talk today, now?" Hiram says "Sure is it personal we can go to the cafe I can get a bite to eat and we can talk then?" James agrees both men head across the street in a fast pace to go to the cafe.

There Hiram and James takes the farthest table in the back so no one can hear them talk while they get a bite of lunch. Hiram had ordered a cup of coffee along with ham and eggs. James had ordered some biscuits sausage and gravy with coffee. They wait until they got completely served before talking about what was up. They were trying to be careful so the waitress didn't hear what they were talking about.

Hiram takes a sip of his drink, so does James and they both place their drinks back down on the table at the same time. Hiram says as he grabs for his knife and fork, "Well, what is it that we need to discuss on such a fine day?" James sighs and says "Well, sir, I need a favor of you if I may ask for one?"

Hiram replies very quickly, "Sure what is it?" James smiles to say "Well, we got the convicts back in the slammer again along with a few new ones for this case coming up". Hiram smiles as he takes bites of food and talks at the same time, "Well, that is good news the town is getting cleaned up".

Hiram says, "And find any more discoveries at the old mine?" James shakes his head no, then replies, "I think soon we should have a town meeting, one about giving the good citizens an update of what is going on, what can happen, and if there is a trial here what it entail when it starts to finish sort of an informative meeting if you will".

Doctor Baker stops eating a bit he butters his toast and then says "I think it's a good idea, everyone has been asking me questions constantly so it might be a good idea where should we hold the meeting?"

James eats some food from his plate swallows then replies, "Well, I have been thinking of that and not sure where a good place would be". Doctor Baker stops then thinks a bit, scratches his chin, then says "How about your new office?

"It's at least enclosed we can get chairs give us a few days, I wish we could use the church but the reverend is having it renovated now".

James laughs "Yeah he is probably thinks it needs it, think he would have it done by Sunday?" Doctor Baker shakes his head "Nope, don't think so, think it is taking a little longer than he expected". James says "Well, I guess we will just have to have at the new office there hoped the walls are sound proof". Hiram thinks, then replies, "I think they are built out of thicker wood this one is, and stronger too".

James says "Looks like we have the place now how to get people to come". Hiram laughs at the last remark, "Son you have no idea how many people would line up for that meeting in this town! People have wanted to know some things for years! Now they're going to think they will have an opportunity to see for themselves how it really was!"

James says "Well I guess we can start spreading the word…." Just as James was going to finish his sentence Alamanzo Wilder walked on inside and found Doc Baker and James in the back. Alamanzo told the twosome in a quiet voice, "Charles brought the Mrs. Ingalls in she's hurt pretty bad needs medical attention as well as Charles, also your son James is bringing in Hartwig once again".

Hiram and James has exchange the strangest look between each other of the news, They both get up ask the waiter if they could take their plates of food with them and bring the supplies back when they get a chance, the waitress lets them. Alamanzo leads the way Doctor Baker and James eats on the go the beginnings of fast food in Walnut Grove!

Finally they finished their lunch on the way and when Doctor Baker got to open the door of his office, he surprised at the scene in his office. Charles Ingalls was in the medical room holding his wounded shoulder and Caroline Ingalls was laying on the gurney all a mess blood down the front of her dress and she was looking mighty pale in comparison to Charles.

Doctor Baker gulped kept his tears in the back of his mind. He asks Charles "How? Who? What?" Charles slowly responds in a tired voice, "Albert! Dang gone stupid Albert!" Charles comes close to collapsing and James rushes in as well as Alamanzo to hold Charles up, to keep him from hitting the floor.

Dr. Baker gets busy getting out his medical supplies once again, and James, Alamanzo help hoist Charles on a separate gurney to work on his wounded shoulder. Dr. Baker called out the plan of action, "James you work on Charles and I can tend to the Mrs. Ingalls". James nods in agreement.

Now getting ready for surgery begins between James and Hiram, Alamanzo asks "Gentleman do you need me for anything else?" Hiram looks around, and then remembers the plates that needed to be taken back to the cafe, Hiram points to his desk, "Son can you take those plates back to the Cafe for us we sort of had to eat and go on the run today". Alamanzo looked a little disappointed at the job he was given but he decided to do it any ways to help out.

So he took the dishes in a pile they was empty and the cups too, he was making his way to the cafe down the street a piece on his way there he ran into Laura his wife. Laura was worried Alamanzo can tell, she was ready to bombard Alamanzo with questions, Laura gasping for breath since she had come from the school, just let the kids go home for the day, starting to ask a lot of questions right away,

"Manly! I heard Ma was real bad is she really?" Alamanzo tries to answer Laura's questions as good as he can, "Well, she doesn't look too good right now, and your Pa is hurt in the shoulder too, both James and Hiram are in their doing their best getting them patched up".

Laura then quickly falls into pace with her husband Alamanzo, who was nearing the steps of the cafe, and soon going through the entry way of the establishment.

Laura asks as she helps push the door open for Manly, "Did Pa say anything to you? IS Ma involved in all of this criminal activity like their saying around in the school board"?

Manly walk up to the counter hands over the dishes to the waitress then turns to Beth to answer, "Beth, I don't know the answer to your questions at the moment I just know what I saw at the doctor's office, and that is all I am as much in the dark as you are about all of this!"

Off in the distance a Nellie Olsen was sitting outside that night getting a little bit of the earful from Laura's and Alamanzo conversation, and she caught a drift of something about Caroline Ingalls that she thought if she could get in closer or think of a way to sneak in she could get in on the good gossip.

Laura was somewhat loud now and asked some more questions, "Manly you sure no one said anything about what they was doing today and how bad is Ma?"

Alamanzo looks at Laura then replies, "Dear I am sorry I don't have very many details, you might as well go over to the doctor's office and wait I will be there in a moment okay?"

Laura does as she is told she wraps her shawl tightly around herself. She thinks Alamanzo is telling her the truth, but is not sure about the rumors she heard today from people who are in the school board how they was talking about her ma. Now Laura patiently walks up and down the board walk after she tries to get a sneak peak in the window to see what was going on inside but someone had pulled the curtain down on the window Laura was looking into.

So Now Laura is just sitting there waiting for answers, and then comes up Nellie Olsen looking at Laura, asking her "Mind if I sit down with you?" Laura gets out of her trance and looks at Nellie, then says meekly "Sure I guess". Nellie sits down next to her, and says "Well, I thought you might like some company how's your Ma and Pa?" Laura says "Not sure they won't let me find out, and Alamanzo doesn't know much".

Nellie sighs and then sits up straighter on the bench, "Where is Alamanzo by the way?" Laura says "In the cafe now returning stuff for James and Dr. Baker, he'll be back soon".

Finally Alamanzo came back he looks at Laura, asking "Any news on any of them yet?" Laura looks up and replies "No, dear nothing yet no answers". Nellie says "Hello Alamanzo I was just keeping Laura Company until you got back, I'll be leaving now". Alamanzo says "Oh you can stay and keep us both company if you like". Nellie states carefully "Well, if you wish I can bring you some tea or coffee if you like while you're waiting?"

Alamanzo says "Sure thanks Nellie haven't had anything in the last several hours!" Nellie smiles then replies "Okay I can bring some sandwiches over and coffee if either of you don't mind?"

Laura shrugs at Alamanzo as if she didn't care, Alamanzo replies, "That sounds good of you Nellie no one knows how long of a wait we will have here thank you".

Laura was still turning her head back to the window of the doctor's office trying to find a crack in the curtain to see, but no luck. Nellie leaves finally to go get food and coffee. Laura finally turns to Alamanzo and asks the ultimate question, "Manly?"

Alamanzo turns towards Laura and asks "yes dear what is it?" "I been thinking, about stuff, and have been wondering about how I grew up under Ma and Pa, I mean did I really even know them?

Alamanzo tries to hug Laura and comfort her, but she pushes him away. Then says "Dear what is Ma getting in to nowadays?" Alamanzo sighs and says "Wish I can or had the answers but I don't all I know is we can pray for them, do you want to do that?" Laura nods, Alamanzo and Laura hold hands together bow their heads to pray in the long night sky waiting for more answers to come from the doctors of Walnut Grove.

(To Be Continued).


	31. Chapter 31 The Cards and what they knew

Albert and Sylvia story continues: The Cards what they already knew: (Chapter thirty one):

Now it's been several hours into the night while Laura and Alamanzo were waiting to hear on how Caroline and Charles will be coming out of surgery soon, or so they were hoping. Nellie Olsen did bring over a try of food and hot pot of coffee for Laura and Alamanzo while they had waited into the night.

Finally surgery was done on Caroline and it looks like she was going to pull through, and so was Charles. Doctor Baker was almost done stitching him back up, so was James on Caroline, both doctors were breathing a sigh of relief, that two surgeries were completed successfully on the two most important people in town.

After a while the cleanup began, doctor Baker commented on James's work, "Son you make a fine doctor, James just smiles without much reply from Doctor Baker's last comment.

Finally Hiram asks "Well, son you want to give the news to our worried patrons outside, I am sure they want to know how their friends and folks are doing?" James nods as he throws away some of the junk rags from surgery, and goes outside to see Laura and Alamanzo.

James walks on out to the board walk he finds Alamanzo and Laura sitting on the bench they put down a tray of food and stand to acknowledge James coming towards them. James sits back down with them and tells them all how the surgery had gone.

…

Meanwhile Albert and Sylvia were having a little discussion of their own off from town but not far from the jail. Albert says "Well, dear looks like you are in a peck of trouble, just like Ma and Mrs. Olsen!" Sylvia stands back she says "By what do you mean Albert you are to, you escaped working on a ship life at sea explain that one!"

Albert smiles throwing the reins of the horses down on the g round they went to munching on grass. Albert says "Sure I will tell, but you have to tell me how much involved is my Ma is in all this craziness, you know she didn't like you all that well right?" Sylvia gulps and nods, Albert begins telling his story with a glee of happiness Sylvia couldn't write out.

Albert begins "Well dear when Ed and I went into the office and my pa left me there he didn't wait too long I knew something was up then". When I looked back through the glass of the entrance door and didn't see anyone there waiting for me I knew he wanted me out of the picture just as bad as Ma!" Albert stops there waiting for Sylvia to catch up and digest all the information. She says "I am so sorry I caused you all this trouble with your folks Albert, but….." Albert jumps in harshly at Sylvia "But what my dear! I am not done with my story yet! Albert got Sylvia to hush and he continued: "Well, dear since you're so anxious to know how I escaped, it wasn't hard, I mean Ed was a really nice guy for a sea Captain I was on the boat we were going to work on, got the grand tour even. I got to see things on that ship you never dreamed of Sylvia". "Then as the new crew was getting on board over the next few days I got the job of telegraph operator with some other dumb person who wasn't too swift. I had to train or was starting right along with Ed the captain training me".

Sylvia interrupts Albert once again, "Albert I got ….." Albert puts his hand up to her mouth to shut her up for a minute, Albert says in his mean voice something he learned from Hartwig, "NO you listen! I done all the listening I am going to do! I am finishing my story first!"

Albert then swallows and continues, "I got an idea one day before the ship was about to leave port, I got talking to a guy on board whose parents done the same thing to him just to get rid of him for the summer we help each other get off the ship without any one ever knowing".

Albert waits again and then says "Do you wonder how we both got off?" Sylvia nods yes to scared to say something not wanting to drive Albert any crazier than he already is.

Albert continues "Well, when the passenger's boarded the ship they came in droves and lines, and crowded everything to get to this ship so that is when we decided to put our plan into action. We tried to dress up like how a rich passenger would I found some one's clothes on a bench their coat and hat and my friend did or somehow already had his but we put those on, and we mingled in with the crowd coming on board the ship".

"We went down they were going up, after that we had to fight the crowd on the board walk those people who were still waiting to get on the ship gave us the cover we needed to get far away as possible". "That is how I escaped life at sea, I and my partner shake hands when we were finally out of sight and then went our separate ways. I wore my clothes all the way until I came back home to get me some other clothes that I had somehow left at home, and that is how I am here today! How I got even with Ma and Pa, and now you for betraying me like you did for Hartwig and all".

Sylvia sighs a deep sad sigh and then says "Albert, I know how bad you wanted us to be together forever, and all, but I don't think it will happen that way, not now". Albert tells Sylvia "What do you mean I went through all this trouble for you and now you're bailing on me?" Sylvia sighs then says gently to Albert, "Try to understand I have troubles too like my Pa well, uh Albert he isn't dead! I seen him and spoke to him, so he is alive and well".

Albert laughs then says "you're kidding right? I mean who can come back from being dead from the plaque we had almost nine months ago? I mean my Ma was pretty sick back then". Sylvia smiles then says "No I am not making it up I seen pa when I was cleaning up the camp where Hartwig and I was, he seen me across the creek came over to me, hugged me, then we talked for a while".

Albert was surprised by now; he asked more gently "How did he? Sylvia shrugs "I don't know all the answer's Albert, to this mess, or when it all got started I know something happened to my ma a long time ago, I want to find out".

Albert sighs and then says "Well, when you were talking to your pa did you ask him anything about the past, like the mine, the dead Indian and what happened to your Ma?" Sylvia shrugs and replies "No no, I didn't I was so shocked that he was a live I forgot to ask the most important things".

Albert sighs then explains to Sylvia "Well, I guess we got a lot of leg work to do, I mean me with my folks and you with yours so where is your pa now?"

Sylvia states quickly "He did mentioned something about going to Mexico some place like that so he be free and clear what he was talking about then I don't know".

Albert sighs then says "yeah I can see why he would want to go to Mexico I mean there no one can question him about anything unless its brought up by accident and they can't take him to jail for what he did here if he did anything". Then a thought came to Albert and says "Sylvia! There we go! There is our answer to all of this!"

Sylvia says "what is that Albert?" Albert says with glee in his eyes "Mexico! We can go there and start all over! We may never run into your pa and for all the bad stuff we did here in Walnut Grove will never catch up to us down there!" "Come on let's just go there! I am dying to see different country!"

Sylvia was at first against it soon they were in a deep discussion of why they should of paid the piper and stay in Walnut Grove. That was an all-night conversation.

…...

Back at Walnut Grove James was getting done telling Laura and Alamanzo about how well Caroline and Charles were doing after they got bullet wounds from confrontation with their son over the mess of the town.

When done James stood up to Help Laura to go inside to see her Ma just when a tall handsome looking guy with hand cuffs came over and had put the hand cuffs on James Rocker read him his rights and escorted him to jail!

Laura and Alamanzo were both stunned stopped in their tracks as the watched in horror this other tall man Lead James who was hand cuffed and under strict watch be lead to jail where Hartwig was to his uncertain fate. What will happen next? (to Be continued!).


	32. Chapter 32 Crazy Confessions

Little house: Crazy Confessions. (Chapter thirty - two). (Albert and Sylvia saga continues):

Back in the woods Albert and Sylvia Webb had split up for the time being, figuring it be best till things cooled down. They said their good byes when the sun came up, Albert headed back into town to see what was going on and Sylvia decided to head first to Mexico to wait there to see if Albert would come back to her once the mess in town was cleared up.

Once close to town Albert decided to take the back way in, Albert just decided it was best for all the trouble he had caused Ma and Pa he was thinking now was the time to strike out on his own, to find a piece of land far away and just try something new.

Albert got to where the Jail was and tied his horse to a water trough out back, the horse dranked the water like crazy, Albert watches his horse a bit then comments, "Sorry Duke for neglecting you and so many miles, one of these days you'll get a fine pasture to rest in".

Then Albert looks to the jail house someone was looking out at him trying to get his attention, "psst! PSSST! Albert! PSST! Hey!"

Albert looks for the voice since it was close to dark, it was hard to tell but Albert realized that it was James Rocker trying to get a hold of him. "PSST! PSST! Albert!"

Albert walks up to the jail and hides behind the cell window where James was, he waits for a bit and then says "James what are you doing in jail! Someone has made a mistake; I am going to tell someone now!"

James grabs a hold of Albert's shirt on his shoulder through the cell bars and replies, "No don't worry about me I'll be out by tomorrow trust me, there is something at the Webb farm I think you should have, you need to go there to get it, remember a while back I found that leather bound, book and never got to read it?

Albert thinks back to several months ago when James had found some letters and began reading them there to make sense of the past, and the trouble that Walnut Grove is now presently in. and then he responds in a quiet voice, "Yeah? What about them?" James says "Well, that book was your old girlfriend's diary I think you ought to have it, read it and try to see if there is anything about the town or about the girl's mother we can use in the trial?"

Albert says gently to James, "Do you really think that it's necessary for the book to be used here?" James smiles then in a low voice replies, "You never know what you would find and it might help us if this case will ever come to trial".

Hartwig who was next to James started to laugh as he overheard the two talking. Hartwig comments "Won't matter I had done my part of the deal it's done! Walnut Grove will cease to exist no more! Look at your stupid horse Albert!"

Albert and James stops talking to each other and watches Albert's horse fall to the ground having seizures of some kind Albert gulps, James tries to get the tall thin man's attention, the guy who had locked up James earlier was now sitting at James desk.

He was being ignorant of James's situation, so James began to treat the guy like crap, by yelling and screaming, "Hey! Hey! Let me out of here! Get me out now! Dang you Idiot! When the judge gets here I am turning you in too! Finally after several attempts of James's yelling and constant threats, the tall man gets up from his chair to get him out of the cell.

When the man finally does, He states to James "I shouldn't be doing this I be held for contempt too, just like you!" James says "When the judge will get here he'll straighten it out".

Then James pushes the tall thin man off to the side, roughly, so he would have room to get out of the building, next, James and Albert carefully walk over to the horse having seizures (and they listen to Hartwig having a laughing fit over the whole show). James gets nearest to the horse it quits having the seizures and takes one last breath, then dies instantly.

James couldn't believe what just happened perfectly good horse just drops dead or into seizures first then suddenly dies without cause rises his suspicions up to their highest level possible. Just then Doctor Baker came out to see what all the commotion was.

Hiram Baker walks up to James and says "What's the problem here boy your got my patients all in an up roar.

James replies "Sorry doc this other idiotic nut at the jail keeps giving me troubles! And now this horse dropped dead" Albert? Albert comes away from where he was originally and Doctor Baker says to him, "Hello son I think your Ma would like to see you some time when you get time".

Albert nods in understanding then James asks him, "Albert did your horse drink out of the water tank here?" Albert replies quietly "Well, yes, he did just a few hours or so ago, you think someone poisoned it?" James says "Yup and one of the criminals in there in the slammer laughing back at us!"

Albert turns to the jail and then back at James to say, "Oh didn't you want me to go to the Webb farm to get a book or something?" James says to Albert, "Yes go there son, see if you find that diary and bring it here if you will".

Albert nods in understanding then he says "I don't have a horse! James says "Well, go check mine hope she's okay and then take her!" She'll get you there fast, I am going to see doctor Baker about getting a town meeting going this is getting serious, we all might have to ban together to stop this from spreading".

Albert does as he is told he heads out to where James had his horse tied to the post waiting for him, Albert notices that she still looks bright eyed and healthy and was still standing.

So Albert breathed a sigh of relief. He petted James horse and climbed on board after taking the reins off the hitching post, Albert could see James waving him off into the dusk of the sky and just as James was going to head back to the doctor's office He was stopped by Nels Olsen and they seemed to be in an exciting chat Albert wished that he could stay and chat but he had to ride on out to the Webb farm.

Nels was Talking to James as he was making tracks back to Doctor Baker's office to check on his patience, Nels says "I hate to tell you this but my wife and daughter have fled the town their bags are gone and not a trace of them". James stops dead in his tracks and says "Wonder why?"

Nels shrugs his shoulders, and then replies "I am not sure but maybe they're in with this crazy stuff going on with this town?" James says "Could be I might need you to help me if you're not too busy?" Nels says "I guess so Willie is in bed sleeping doesn't know his mother has left yet". James says "We'll deal with that issue later, now I got to see how Caroline and Charles are doing".

…..

At the doctor's office Charles woke up from surgery and was sitting in a rocking chair next to Caroline's bed side waiting for her to wake up. Charles had a nice long talk with Doctor Baker about certain things while he was waiting for her. After the doctor has decided to sit down and take a load off his feet Caroline begins to stir. She takes a lot longer than what Charles did to wake up from the ether that she was given.

Finally her eyes slowly open Charles doesn't like how long it's taking her she is too slow and sluggish for him he grows more cornered for her than ever, so does Doctor Baker he is back on his feet waiting for the next move.

Caroline struggles with waking up, Doctor Baker was quickly getting out his medical supplies again to check her vital sings since she was looking so pale now.

Caroline struggles a while, but manages to speak, "Char…les? Charles? Charles leans into her on the bed side and he takes his hands in hers and says softly "Dear I am here, take it easy you had a hard hit". Charl…es? Is Laura here?" Charles replies Honesty, "yes dear she is outside do you want to see her soon?" Caroline nods, and then says in a weak voice "Now would be good dear it's important".

Charles slowly stands up and asks the doctor "Can I fulfill my wife's request?" Doctor Baker replies "Well, yes Charles don't wonder too far". Charles nods in understanding, and then goes out to the board walk where Laura has been sitting waiting on results. Charles waits for Laura to see him when she does she rushes over, "PA! you're okay! Charles briefly hugs Laura avoiding getting his sore arm smacked.

He ends the embrace and says softly "Your mother is calling you she says it's important". Laura nods and then rushes in to see Ma.

Charles sits down and waits for the two girls to get done visiting now there is nothing for Charles to do but sit and pray, so he does with his head down.

In the Doctor's office Laura slightly leans over her Ma's bed to hug her and then sits down just where Pa did a few moments ago. Laura didn't like how her Ma looked she, was peaked and pale like she wasn't going to pull through. Laura looks at Doctor Baker and he says to her "Sorry Laura we did the best we could, the wound was just too much for her system to deal with".

Laura tries not to cry in front of her Ma; Caroline swallows with great difficulty and then says "Dear, I need you to do something for me, if you can"? Laura leans into her Ma so she can hear, Caroline was fading fast, Laura says "Sure Ma what is it?"

Caroline tries to explain herself with what time she has left, She then states the following "Everyone I have been bad and evil, I had done horrible things, I am a bad person". Laura tries to comfort her Ma, Laura says "No ma you only did what you thought best, no it's all good".

Caroline stops Laura and says "Dear listen to me, not much time here. You need to go home and in my desk drawer on my night stand, she swallows, tries to deal with her aches and pains, then tries to talk more, "There is some papers that you may need them". Laura says "Ma! No!"

Doctor Baker tries to stop Caroline from talking, "Dear you're talking too much save your strength please!"

Just then James Rocker and Nels Olsen had walked in them both take seats in the corner waiting for the moment to pass. Then Charles was right there behind Nels and James. James says slowly and in a very low voice almost to himself, "What we been waiting a confession!"

Caroline keeps on talking though her wounds tries to stop her, since she was so sore and struggling with breath, "Laura, I haven't been good lately, so now I am being punished for it, if I would have stayed out and not agreed to do it!" "That Harriet is going to get off scott free! Me and Hartwig where her fall guys!"

Charles says in Caroline's defense "Don't listen to her it's the medication she has had its making her mentally unsound, she doesn't know what she is talking about!" Caroline then says as she tries to sit up, but fails to "Stop it Charles we know that isn't true!"

Alamanzo comes in from returning the food tray back to Nellie's Alamanzo says quietly to James and Nels "What's going on here, I go to the store to return a tray of food that was for me and Laura and no one was at the counter, I left the food tray there by the way". Nels whispers back to Alamanzo "Nellie and Harriet had left the place lock stock and barrel"!

Alamanzo says in a quiet whisper says "Wonder why?" Nels says "Well if Caroline tells us we might find out something!"

Caroline looks at everyone in the room then she says "This room is so small! Oh my gosh, Laura, I am sorry to let you down and to disappoint you, but I thought I was doing god's work I really did, I mean Harriet was the one who said we needed to go see Lars Hanson Jr, I figured it was because she was worried about him being sick but it wasn't".

Caroline moves around in bed to get more comfortable even though she couldn't. Caroline focused her eyes on the men standing and sitting in the corner waiting for her to confess her wrong doings, then she rests a tiny bit but she then tries to keep going with what she started.

"Dear, I am an evil person; it's a miracle you children of mine turned out so well". Laura runs her fingers through her Ma's hair and says "Dear, you're tired shouldn't you rest?"

Caroline, a little weaker now forces herself to stay awake and finish her story, She tells Laura and whoever else is listening, "dear, I meant well, or thought I did, didn't realize it would come down to this, Harriet took me over to see Lars Hanson Jr, I didn't even know he was still around these parts."

"She took me that day, His granddaughter was there her name was Emily, I think it was she let us come in, Harriet had already told her about me, and what I wanted done, she let us in no questions asked I thought that was strange at first then I dismissed it. After all I brought a care package for the old man, so I thought since I was with Harriet she just let me in any ways".

After a breath of fresh air Caroline keeps on going finding the strength to do so "Anyways, Once we got to see Lars Hanson Jr in his wheel chair all covered up, I sort of started to feel sorry for him, I mean he did try to keep his father's image a live for the town, tried to follow in his footsteps, but he just couldn't pull it off, people expected too much out of him". Caroline sighs as she stops to think back from all the decisions that were made that day how they turned out to be so wrong.

Then she sighs too weak to continue but she forces herself to, "Well, when we started to talk his granddaughter left the room and came back with another strange man, he was all in black, head to toe, gloves and all. He said his name is Hartwig, which was the day I met him, he called himself warlord Hartwig, but I didn't know he attacked or was going to on Albert's girlfriend or even caused us trouble for all of us in, that way."

Caroline takes a deep breath, and says "Any ways we talked about how Walnut grove done each of us wrong or so Harriet, Lars, and Irv Hartwig done most of the talking. It was Lars Hanson who said we could use the minerals in the mine, (that was originally thought to be a gold mine by some people in town), to make Walnut grove turn into a radioactive waste dump, and to make poison to put in the drinking water around here".

While I was there, "ouch! Moved wrong, "Any ways after she takes a breath, "Well, while I was there at this so called meeting, Hartwig suggested on how to make this killer potion to destroyed the crops land everything in the town so no one could buy any more land, or mines for that matter, he was sore because of losing the Webb farm when Hector wouldn't let him buy it, but later Hector finally did tell us why he didn't want anyone on it".

Caroline sighs and says "It was all a bad idea, I mean it sounded good, and all I wanted was Albert to stay away from Sylvia, I didn't catch on fast enough that Hartwig was spying on the Webb's and stalking her (Sylvia), because of a land deal that gone sour".

Then Hartwig had worked a plan to get to the Webb girl even though the first attempt he failed and that was how she wounded up at the Atkins place where Albert fell and got his body damaged not her! It still should have been her! Hartwig was just doing what he felt was right!"

Caroline sighed again and now the hour on the clock struck twelve midnight, somehow for some reason Alamanzo was writing everything down like Caroline said he didn't know why he was doing it but he did after he found paper on Doctor Baker's desk.

Caroline Continued with what she knowed of the criminal plot that had plagued Walnut Grove for so long, "Well, Hartwig had it in his head that if he got Hector's Daughter on his side and she would show him where the mine was, he forgot after not being able to get to it for so many years, he didn't want to harm her but he did so any ways".

"He drugged her to go with him as a witch or an understudy witch, (when his original plan to win her over wasn't working out), but I never planned on Albert getting hurt at the Atkins place or them too getting serious about each other".

"I also didn't plan on Hartwig to die at the Atkins place to and then come back again I didn't know he held that power, I noticed when he called himself Ivan instead of Irvn after the confrontation at the old Atkins place incident I knew something was wrong.

"One day I went to town to see Harriet about my new eggs and I happened to walk to the back of the store there I saw a guy in black, (they were in the back in the storage room with the curtain closed, but I had opened it just to take a peek, there I saw him Hartwig ) again getting supplies and Harriet was helping him, doctoring him up his face all bloody and gross from the fall, he was tired too, and Harriet wasn't doing her best to keep her voice down I think I heard every mean word she said to him,

while she cleaned him up with some rags and alcohol ointment".

Caroline wanted to say more she had some effort left, she kept on so did Alamanzo on writing down Caroline's confession word for word, She continues as Laura had helped her to sit up in bed so she could look at everyone while telling her side of the story.

"Well, when Albert fell, and Sylvia got sick I decided to try to get out of the whole deal of course Hartwig and Harriet wouldn't let me, I still had to be the messenger and the eye watcher". "Then when everyone in the family was getting sick I knew Hartwig was testing out his plan, when I got sick I knew it could work so did Hector Webb, he knew about all the time he told me so a few weeks before Hartwig done a few test spots".

Caroline swallows then tries to say more, Doctor Baker chimes in, to stop the interrogation from everyone, Hiram says a little harshly, "I know everyone wants to get to the bottom of this but Caroline is tired and needs to rest it is late, we all need some sleep its nothing that can't wait till morning".

All the men folk who weren't a part of the doctor's team went on outside and James and Doctor Baker stayed behind to make sure everyone left Caroline to sleep. Charles turns to Doctor Baker to say "Keep a close watch on her don't let her pass on please".

Doctor Baker sighs then says to Charles "I can't promise miracles Charles, but we will try our earnest". Charles nods in understanding as he watches out for his sore arm Laura is leading him out of the door way to the outside starry night; Charles says "All I ask Doc". Doctor Baker nods and shuts the door. Alamanzo then hands over his notes to James on the way out, and James said "thank you and good bye".

…

After all of this was happening through all the excitement at the Doctor's office everyone forgot about Albert being at the Webb farm going through James's things since the diary he was talking about wasn't quite in the spot where James said it was but he finally found it under a stack of letters, notes, and land deeds. Albert froze still, all those land deeds who did they belong to? Who wanted them and why should Albert grab them too?

(To be continued).


	33. Chapter 33 Another Strange Twist

Albert and Sylvia story continued: Another strange twist: (Chapter thirty – three):

Albert had gathered up everything at the Webb farm he thought they would need. The house seemed empty without James here Albert knew he was in town, after he put everything in the gunny sack, plus the diary that he found; he heard some rustling around in the kitchen.

Albert froze because he thought he was the only one there. He stops in his tracks his breath too. He strains his ears to hear the noise again. It came from the kitchen; something rattled and fell off the kitchen counter top.

Albert wasn't sure if he should move, run or stand still for the moment. He stopped fidgeting for a moment, and then heard it again. Albert got enough never to get to go see what was going on. He walked into the kitchen and seen Arthur there rummaging through the Webb's old kitchen! He couldn't believe who it was! Albert walks up to him and asks "What is going on?"! Arthur turns to see Albert and says "Shut up stupid! I am looking for something!"

Albert laughs then says "what is it maybe I can help"? Arthur looks scornfully at Albert but then gives up his search to say "Ah never mind it were probably never here anyways". Albert then tells Arthur "You're in trouble with the Olsen's for taking the camping stuff!" Arthur laughs and says "Your behind stupid I took it back since dumb Sylvia isn't coming with me! Where is she by the way? I want to know".

Albert gulps not sure if he should tell or not, but since she left him to and betrayed him he is not sure about trusting anyone now. Albert makes something up, "She decided to head out to California was what she told me where her Pa decided to go".

Arthur sighs then says "Well, nothing here, so might as well stop looking, I guess no need to find it. Oh by the way is my Pa in town?" Albert says "Yeah he is he operated on my ma and pa and he's back there with them as far as I know". Arthur says "Well I best be getting back there, Dang Sylvia! Wish she make up her stupid mind!"

Albert shouts almost "Don't call her stupid!" Arthur says "What do you know about it?" Albert thinks quickly on his feet, to say quickly as possible "Nothing, nothing at all". Arthur says "Well, I best get back to town so no one miss me you going there too?" Albert says in a softer tone now, "Well yeah I got your pa's horse mine dropped dead at the water trough! Your pa thinks that someone poisoned the water in town!"

Arthur laughs and then says "Well, I guess that idiot is going through with his plans! Arthur laughs again. Albert says "Well, how can he? He's back in jail?" Arthur sighs at Albert's short comings, then says "Oh forget it you're a boy I keep forgetting that! And a dumb one at that! I am going to town; you can ride along side of me if you want"? Albert sighs then says "No I think not I got a different way in to town."

Arthur says "well suit yourself". Arthur shuts the house door on what used to be the Web place and walks over to his horse in the moon light picks up the reins and climbs on board. Albert was getting on his horse when he heard Arthur take off.

Albert had extra things in his gunny sack that seemed to be slowing down but he manages to get on James's tall horse and throws the gunny sack over the saddle horn in between his legs and the horn. Albert clicks to the horse to make her start trotting towards town. Albert could see Arthur going the other direction, for it was just about day break now, the sky was just barely starting to change its color.

Albert kept his eye on Arthur James Rocker's son and watched him start riding away. Albert wasn't sure why he stayed behind to watch, but he did, something made noise again in the woods it rustled the trees loud. The noise made Arthur stop his horse and he strained his eyes to see in the woods if it was an animal or a person.

Arthur rode up a little closer when he shouldn't and got hit with an arrow close to his chest and he fell off his horse, Albert's face was full of surprise, he got his rifle out and kept an eye on the woods as he rode over to where Arthur was laying passed out from his wound.

Albert didn't know what to do he was in a hurry to get back to James at town and now Arthur was hurt and needed medical attention but Albert wasn't sure of where or whoever it was attacking them was still there in the woods or not. Albert wasn't sure what to do.

Should he take a chance to help out Arthur and risk his own life, and a fight or run back to town?

…

Back at Home Laura Ingalls Wilder had decided to do what her ma had told her to do hunt for the papers that she was told about. Laura did try to find them in her night stand but it wasn't there. So she kept looking. She then tried up in the loft in the night stands up there no papers to be found anywhere. The house was all light up with lanterns since it was dark early morning hours.

Finally after several hours of nearly tearing the place apart Laura did find them all in leather bound folder of sorts with a black ribbon around the middle part. Laura tried to hide her tears but she let them fall as soon as she got the folder opened.

Carrie came in the house Laura was so preoccupied that she didn't hear Carrie coming in. Laura looks at Carrie and asks "Chores done dear?" Carrie smiles then says "Yes Laura their all done, even gave some of the horses extra grain for later in the morning in case pa came home later". Laura nods and says "Good work dear, now I am going to read this".

Laura sits down and gets comfortable, she doesn't know what she was getting in for, or what she was reading about. The words came to her from someone whom she thought she knew all her life but was soon realizing she didn't know this person.

As Laura looks at the paper in front of her she can't believe that this was written by her Ma! The voice of the letter just sounded so different from her personality. Laura read it slowly word for word, until Carrie interrupted her, and asked "Laura can you read it to me to?"

Laura smiles to say "You sure Carrie your old enough to handle this? Carrie nods and says "Remember Laura Ma made me run errands from her to Harriet when Ma got stuck here! I can handle it!"

Laura pats Carrie on the hand and starts to read the important papers Caroline told her about. She reads the introduction letter word for word:

Caroline's Ingalls's confession memorandum:

If anything shall happen to me please Laura Elizabeth Ingalls Wilder please ever so please give these papers to James Rocker I am sure they will come in handy in an event of something terrible, happens to me or Walnut Grove as a town, these papers need to fall in the right hands to set things straight for all of us involved.

Girls in this confession, I must ask an important favor, seems like I have been doing that a lot lately, but if something should become of my demise or I end up in prison or something please look after your pa. I know when the news will break about what has been going on in this sleepy little town he will be devastated.

He probably will not have anything to do with me after he finds out what I did to try to get the best for the children and family. I had done this for protection and to keep everyone from getting involved but it wasn't in the cards not for me. SO here goes my life long confession of sins.

This is my own confession I had to write down, all that I know about Hartwig and Harriet Olsen, as for Mr. Webb and his wife I have no idea what did happen to Jaycee Webb, I think no one will ever know what happened to her. I wanted to write this confession down so if something happened to me and I couldn't speak to anyone it would still be found here. I hope who ever reads it will forgive me for my sins.

I have never had to write anything like this before, but I need to get some things safely off my chest writing it down is the best". "Please do not loose or destroy the documents very important to everyone in town I had made copies even you could give one to Doctor Baker and the Reverend as well."

Dear, I am an evil person; it's a miracle you children of mine turned out so well. Darling, I meant well, or thought I did, didn't realize it would come down to this, the day Harriet Introduced me to these people I should of ran away but I didn't so please forgive me for all of my sins!

Laura, I haven't been good lately, so now I am being punished for it, if I would have stayed out and not agreed to do it! I didn't realize at the time too many people would become tangled up in this crazy web of deceit and spitfire. That Harriet is going to get off scott free! Me and Hartwig where her fall guys!

To Laura dear and Carrie and Grace, I am sorry to let you down and to disappoint you, but I thought I was doing god's work I really did, I mean Harriet was the one who said we needed to go see Lars Hanson Jr, I figured it was because she was worried about him being sick but it wasn't.

Harriet and Lars Hanson Jr were the masterminds of this crime I got suckered into it not knowing they would be using me as a watch dog of sorts.

She took me that day, His granddaughter was there her name was Emily, I think it was she let us come in, Harriet had already told her about me, and what I wanted done, she let us in no questions asked I thought that was strange at first then I dismissed it.

After all I brought a care package for the old man, so I thought since I was with Harriet she just let me in any ways.

Anyways, once we got to see Lars Hanson Jr in his wheel chair all covered up, I sort of started to feel sorry for him, I mean he did try to keep his father's image a live for the town, tried to follow in his footsteps, but he just couldn't pull it off, people expected too much out of him.

Dear always be careful In this crazy world full of two faced people, Harriet, Lars Jr, and Hartwig knew how to put on a show of being two faced, I am here to witness it, Hartwig is such an evil person worse than Mrs. Olsen I think.

Next came the conversation between us all, we started to talk his granddaughter left the room and came back with another strange man, he was all in black, head to toe, gloves and all.

He said his name is Hartwig, which was the day I met him, he called himself Warlord Hartwig, but I didn't know he attacked or was going to on Albert's girlfriend or even caused us trouble for all of us in, that way. I also didn't know at the time what he meant for sure by Warlord I dismissed it just as a crazy nick name that people give each other from time to time, but I guess that was when I should have been paying more attention.

Any ways we talked about how Walnut grove done each of us wrong or so Harriet, Lars, and Irv Hartwig done most of the talking. It was Lars Hanson who said we could use the minerals in the mine, (that was originally thought to be a gold mine by some people in town), to make Walnut grove turn into a radioactive waste dump, and to make poison to put in the drinking water around here.

While I was there, at this so called meeting, Hartwig suggested on how to make this killer potion to destroyed the crops land everything in the town so no one could buy any more land, or mines for that matter, he was sore because of losing the Webb farm when Hector wouldn't let him buy it, but later Hector finally did tell us why he didn't want anyone on it.

It was all a bad idea, I mean it sounded good, and all I wanted was Albert to stay away from Sylvia, I didn't catch on fast enough that Hartwig was spying on the Webb's daughter, and stalking her (Sylvia), because of a land deal that gone sour.

Then when the illness came I was worried for us not to get sick by Hartwig his evil plan was at work why Sylvia was sick in the first place, I didn't say anything, didn't think of warning any one of impending danger, I should have been ashamed of myself but wasn't. When Sylvia got sick I was almost happy thinking she gets taught a lesson, but as it backfired and got me and the girls when we all got sick I knew it was not a full proof plan like we talked about..

Then Hartwig had worked out a third plan , a plan to get to the Webb girl even though the first attempt he failed and that was how she wounded up at the Atkins place where Albert fell and got his body damaged not her! It still should have been her! Hartwig was just doing what he felt was right! Well, Hartwig had it in his head that if he got Hector's Daughter on his side and she would show him where the mine was, he forgot after not being able to get to it for so many years, he didn't want to harm her but he did so any ways.

He drugged her to go with him as a witch or an understudy witch, (when his original plan to win her over wasn't working out), but I never planned on Albert getting hurt at the Atkins place or them too getting serious about each other.

I also didn't plan on Hartwig to die at the Atkins place to and then come back again I didn't know he held that power, I noticed when he called himself Ivan instead of Irvn after the confrontation at the old Atkins place incident I knew something was wrong.

One day I went to town to see Harriet about my new eggs and I happened to walk to the back of the store there I saw a guy in black, (they were in the back in the storage room with the curtain closed, but I had opened it just to take a peek, there I saw him Hartwig ) again getting supplies and Harriet was helping him, doctoring him up his face all bloody and gross from the fall, he was tired too, and Harriet wasn't doing her best to keep her voice down I think I heard every mean word she said to him, while she cleaned him up with some rags and alcohol ointment.

Well, when Albert fell, and Sylvia got sick I decided to try to get out of the whole deal of course Hartwig and Harriet wouldn't let me, I still had to be the messenger and the eye watcher. Then when everyone in the family was getting sick I knew Hartwig was testing out his plan, when I got sick I knew it could work so did Hector Webb, he knew about all the time he told me so a few weeks before Hartwig done a few test spots".

Then when the illness came I was worried for us not to get sick by Hartwig his evil plan was at work and I didn't really care about Sylvia when she was first sick, I didn't say anything, didn't think of warning any one of impending danger, I should have been ashamed of myself but wasn't". When Sylvia got sick I was almost happy thinking she gets taught a lesson, but as it backfired and got me and the girls sick I knew it was not a full proof plan like we talked about.

To my adopted son Albert Quinn Ingalls, we love you very much and hope you will forgive us for supposedly butting into your personal life and messing it up for you. I know you loved Sylvia a lot, she took so good care of you after you fell at the old barn, I got scared that I was losing you to her, and I couldn't handle it or accept it yet.

I know you think we did you wrong, but son love is complicated and being married young well, it's even more serious than life itself. I didn't want you to make a bad decision and to have to regret it later like I did with this plan to, and pay for it later on in life. One thing I learned through this is Karma will come and get you. I hope you will never have to learn from karma itself because it will get and put you in a vicious circle of life.

It will it will children you all be ware. I know some of this may sound out of order to ever maybe reading this but it's the best my memory can do these days since the illness I've noticed several changes in myself, and I know sometimes my memory does fail, so I hope this confession will help paint a picture of how things have evolved in Walnut Grove over the last few years.

Love as always Caroline Ma Ingalls.

...

Laura stopped reading it at the end and says to Carrie while trying to hold back tears, "Laura ma must have been mixed up in this deal really bad is she going to go to jail if she gets better?"

Laura says gently to Carrie, "Don' t know for sure dear, I mean it looks bad for Ma I know it does but we got to have faith." Laura then gets up, to go get her coat and things.

Carrie gets the papers for Laura; she puts them back in the folder like they were found, and Carrie looks at Laura she found something else while going through the folder. Stuck back in a pouch on the back was a small book and pencil no one knew was there. Carrie goes to Laura and says "Laura look! I found this small notebook and pencil you suppose Ma has written more about what she did in here?"

Laura looks at with sad eyes and says "Let's just put it back where we found it and let James, pa, and the others look at it, let them decide if its incriminating evidence or not". Carrie nods in agreement, and then puts it all back in its hole. Laura helps Carrie get her jacket and things on and then the stuff off the table as well. Laura carries folded sheets and things while Carrie has the important documents her Ma had wanted.

Laura opened the door, Carrie blew out the lanterns and they both were standing at the door way of their little house and thought back to the happy memories they all had here. Both girls took a long time to say good bye to the little house, Laura finally got brave and shut the door one last final time.

As the girls were walking out of the door way down the drive they began chatting, and then Laura was the first to hush Carrie. Carrie stopped in her tracks; Laura looked around put her arm around Carrie's shoulder. The noise then went away. As the girls started walking again the noise came back. Laura stopped, so did Carrie.

Laura was not sure if she wanted to move then she decided to dismiss the noise thinking it was the horses or animals in the barn. Laura turned back to the drive and made Carrie follow her. They walked a few more feet, and then out from the brush came wild looking Indian men on horses running crazy around Laura and Carrie.

Laura pushes Carrie aside away from her, Carrie yells out "Laura! What!" Laura tells her "Go get help! Get out of here!" Carrie pretends to leave she goes and hides in the barn Laura tries to fight with the Indians but they were too powerful, One grabs Laura while she was kicking and screaming, the other one sets the little house on fire, both Indians left after they opened the gate to the pasture to let the animals out.

Carrie stayed hidden in the barn behind Pa's tall tack box for protection. She cried silently as she heard Laura's screams and couldn't help her.

They rode off with Laura leaving Carrie there to fend for herself, unharmed at least while the fire on the little house lights up the night sky the Indians run off with her older sister, and Carrie didn't want to leave her hiding spot for the rest of the night. Will help come for Carrie? (To Be continued).


	34. Chapter 34 The Wild Days are Ahead

Little House Albert and Sylvia story

Chapter thirty- four The Wild days are ahead!

Laura Ingalls Wilder was being kidnapped by Indians when they attacked the house and farm of the Ingalls. Laura didn't know where she was or who had her all she knew was that they was rough and mean, they didn't speak English too good.

Finally after miles of hard ridding they had ended up in a wooded area Laura didn't recognize the Indian she was riding with had a tight hold of her so no matter how hard she would of kicked and screamed she couldn't get free or get her captor to release her.

Once they got the horses all sweaty so sweaty their covered white sweat they stopped. Laura sighed a deep sigh of relief.

Her relief didn't last long, the Indian threw her roughly off the horse and Laura had landed on the ground kind of hard, her arm hurt a little from the fall, but the Indian didn't seem to care. He ordered his other comrade around on what to do with the two horses. The first Indian jumped off of his horse and grabbed Laura by the arm he instructed her to follow him so she does trying to rub the pain out of her arm.

They walked for quite a long spell, the Indian didn't say too much kept to himself as so did Laura trying to figure out where they was and how to tell someone where to find her.

After several hours of walking which by now it was day break and the other Indian had come back from whatever he did with the horses and he carried the saddle and saddle bags with him, he kept up the fast pace of everyone else.

Laura sort of wondered what was in the saddle bags that the other one was carrying but she didn't bother in trying to ask, she kept her mind on where they was walking and wondering what was going to happen next.

….

Meanwhile back in town things got quite for a bit. James Rocker stayed between the doctor's office to help Doctor Baker with Caroline and Charles, and the jail.

Seems like on the outside of this old town things were normal but once you get to mingle with the people that is not always the case, James was in the doctor's office with Caroline and Charles. James just got done with checking Caroline over and told her she was slowly but surely making progress.

Caroline kept asking "Charles where is Laura she and Carrie should have been back by now? I mean I sent them home to get some papers for me it shouldn't of taken that long, that was last evening!"

James says gently "I am sure there is nothing to worry about things just takes longer than previously thought". James didn't say anything about him sending Albert to the Webb's place to look for things for himself either.

James was beginning to wonder if Albert took the high road and stolen his horse on top of it. Just then James heard a horse rode up and stopped at the hitching post that was between the doctor's office and the jail. It was Albert! He came back, James thought as he looked out the window of the doctor's office to see Albert tying the reins of his horse to the post. James sighs and turns back to Caroline who has just fallen back to sleep.

Charles who wasn't sitting that far away in an old wooden rocking chair with his arm bandage up gets up, James turns to him and asks "Where do you think you're going?" Charles says harshly "I don't want to see Albert, I'm done being nice to him! Look at the trouble he's caused!"

James says "You might want to stick around he might explain why he did what he did". James then turns to look out the window to see someone else pull up with two horses, the second horse had a body slug over the horses back tied to it, that person looked like they was out cold. James says "I might need some help some more people may need medical attention".

James gets up to go outside to see who was all lining up outside and if Albert came back with what he was supposed to. Once James opened the door he was surprised to see who was slung over the spare horse that Alamanzo was bringing back into town. James got excited a little, "Alamanzo! Where did you find Arthur? Who did this too him?" James called out standing in the door way for a moment frozen in surprise.

Alamanzo went over and got Arthur back off the horse and was going to carry him inside, he said "The Indians! He had an arrow stuck in him!" James was surprised; the only Indian James ever saw here was at the old mine where the chief died. James says questioning Alamanzo "You sure it was Indians?" Alamanzo with Arthur draped over his shoulder says "yup, I need to get him inside". James moves out of the way, to let Alamanzo through.

Then Doctor Hiram Baker shows up thinking he was done for a while this morning but by the way that people were coming to his office he knew he wasn't going to get a break anytime too soon. Hiram could see that James wasn't too happy about something,

Alamanzo was there and so was Albert with two horses too. Hiram got close to the men and says "Better get him in my office in a hurry". Alamanzo continues to walk in the office and place Arthur gently on the gurney not far from the door.

James followed Alamanzo and Hiram inside Albert stayed out he didn't want to have that discussion with his ma or pa. Hiram was there first checking Arthur out see how bad his wound was. Hiram looked at James and asked him, "Son do you want to operate on Arthur your son?" James looks might pale in the face now, and slowly says "No, no I can't no!" Albert was shocked at what he heard he finally decided to go inside, he stood by the door way for an easy exit.

Albert says to James "Come on you got to help him out, you're the best doctor here, you got Ma back to living". James says "NO! I can't do it not this time not now!" Hiram says "Okay okay I guess I'll operate I do need an assistant though?"

James who was white as a sheet now backed away and then Charles came through from the other room and says "What's all the commotion? Where are Laura and Carrie?"

Everyone has been pretty preoccupied here as of late and everyone forgot about Laura or Carrie. Alamanzo says "Charles your house, uh, I hope you find a chair to sit down in". Charles sighs then says "I wish someone would tell me where Laura and Carrie are Caroline has been asking about them, what is it about the house?"

Alamanzo, had to be the one to give Charles the update and more bad news about what was going on, he said "Well, uh Charles the house it burnt to the ground so did the stables and the animals are all gone!" Charles was surprised that someone had damaged his property but now with Laura and Carrie missing he didn't care about that.

He tells Amlanzo "Son did you see Laura or Carrie there at the place?" Alamanzo said "No I just happened to be going by Arthur was laying out cold off his horse in the drive way I stopped to help him and didn't see any or heard anyone moving around".

Charles says "Did something happened to them? I hope none of them got hurt in the blaze! Oh my…."

Charles sits down in a chair next to Arthur and says "Alamanzo can you go back and check the place? Make sure there is no one there?"

Alamanzo says "Sure Charles I go do that now". Alamanzo leaves brushes up against Albert who was still holding the gunny sack, and what James had told him to bring back from the Webb place. Albert turns to watch Alamanzo get on his horse to head back to the Ingalls home place to see if any one got hurt since the buildings bunt in the raid the other night.

Alamanzo made it back to the Ingalls burnt homestead to do a thorough check on the ruins and once he got off his horse he hardly couldn't stand the smell of the burnt place. He didn't know if he should just walk around or starting calling out for Carrie or Laura.

After a while of Alamanzo just staring around at the burnt place watching the smoke roll up out of the burnt woods and ashes he begins to call for Carrie, he started to call to see if any one answers "CARRIE!" Alamanzo called, once more he tried again, "CARRIE!" he waited for a response, dropped the reins of his horse so he could walk around the burnt place, He calls out once more "Carrie! Carrie! Laura! Laura!"

Carrie quits crying and she listens to the voice doing all the calling, she thinks its Alamanzo but she wasn't sure. Then she heard his voice again, "CARRIE! LAURA! CARRIE! Where are you?" Carrie comes out from her hiding spot and yells at Alamanzo "I am here!" Alamanzo turns to where he heard her voice, and he seen her walking and running to him.

Alamanzo and Carrie hug each other gratefully. Carrie ends their tight hug to deal with more pressing matter. Carrie says excitedly "Alamanzo! They took Laura with them!" Alamanzo says to get Carrie to calm down "It will be okay dear, who took Laura and where?"

Carrie swallows and tries to hide her tears "The Indians took her they touched the barn first then I bailed out and hide inside the well house, and then one of them opened the gate and let the animals out, then they rode back behind the house then set the house on fire from behind!"

Alamanzo hugs Carrie some more to keep her from crying loud, he says "Well, first we can't do nothing more to save this place there is nothing left here, we need to get you to town close to Ma and Pa."

Carrie looks up at Alamanzo and says "Thank you Alamanzo for being here for us, Sorry I didn't come out of my hiding sooner".

Alamanzo says gently "Don't worry about it, we need to get you back to town, got those papers I hope that your Ma wanted?"

Carrie takes the big leather fancy fold out from under her dress and long skirts to show Alamanzo that she still had what they needed. Alamanzo said to Carrie "You're doing your Ma proud dear, now let's get out of here the smell of this burnt up place is getting too me".

Carrie then asks as her and Alamanzo heads to his horse, Carrie says "Alamanzo?" Alamanzo replies "Yes dear Carrie what is it?" Carrie asks with a little fear in her voice, "What about Laura?" Alamanzo says gently trying to hide his fear, "I don't know! I don't know!" (To Be Continued).


	35. Chapter 35 Five Days of Trouble

Warning: may contain graphic scenes that may not be suitable for some readers, reader's discretion advised.. If you find it too graphic don't read you've been warned.

Little House Albert and Sylvia Story:

Chapter thirty – five: Days of Trouble:

Now is daylight and Laura and the Indians have made fast tracks across the prairie. They found an old cabin off near a dug out sort of place of forgotten land. The tallest Indian had closed the door on the cabin once they entered; the windows were crusty with dirt and years of neglect. Also rips and tears in what curtains remain on the walls.

Laura got shoved up against the wall in a rough manner the Indian threw the saddle bags he been carrying on the table. He rummaged through them fast like he was desperately looking for something, She, kept her watch on him she was thinking he was the ring leader of the small group. The other Indian didn't come into the cabin he watered their horses then just sat out there eyes on the property like so.

He smiled a grim stealthily smile, when he found a needle in the saddle bag that he carried all these miles with him. He turned to Laura put the cap in his mouth spitted out showing his yucky teeth and stinky mouth. She cringed at the thought of him coming closer to her. She fought and struggled but when he tore off the sleeve of her dress to get the needle inside her it was over.

She let out an uncontrollable scream, "AHHHHHH!" So loud the other Indian heard it stood up looked inside the cabin's somewhat clean spot on the dirty window, the Indian had poked Laura with the needle in the arm.

Now she was slowly becoming lethargic, from the drug it was slowly going through her body, she slowly began to calm down her fights dwindled to nothing she looked at the little red spot on her arm the needle left, she was dazed somewhat. The Indian gave her a few more pokes in the abdomen where Laura didn't move or scream and in her other arm.

Now he put the needle back in the saddle bags, Laura's eyes only partially opened her breathing had slowed, down fast, her impulses to fight him off she had none now he could do anything he wanted and did. He started towards her and pressed himself up against her, running his grimy hands through her hair, pulling out her bun letting the long strands fall. He kissed her mouth head neck anywhere he could.

Then she moaned and he seemed pleased he led her down gently to the floor, for more cuddle time, he wiggled around on her and she didn't seemed to mind her eyes half closed now, almost like as if she was a sleep. She moved around to here and there, groaning once in a while, not knowing who she was anymore.

He made advances towards her; she began to feel weird things happening inside of her. She opened her eyes somewhat to see what was going on, he told her "look at sky!" she moved her eyes the best she could to the ceiling and then the window to the sun. She felt strange things moving inside of her in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't fight it, not with him on top of her he also had his arms around her holding on to her, her arms and hands were around her head she laid down, flat, groaned every few minutes. Then she stopped and waited. He always got his way several times but the Indian didn't seem to mind he was rather pleased when she moaned he smiled at her.

Nothing else seemed to happen over the next several hours to minutes, Laura moaned "Ugh!" several times but it didn't seem to bother her opponent. He looked at her though for to see what her expression was going to be when what he liked he smiled, said "you mine!" She, half closed her eyes sighed a long breathing sigh, of discontent but she tried not to show it. He wiggled more she moaned, moved her head to and fro. She moved up and down when he did she was becoming exhausted as well.

Over time Laura did find herself falling in and out of sleep, with him still on top sometimes him sleeping on her as if too worried if she would get away. She, was glad for the sleep hadn't had any for a long while as long as she could stay asleep… The Indian looked at her he saw she was a sleep now he got off of her and laid there on the floor next to her still with his arms around her tightly he didn't trust her to stay..

….

Meanwhile back in town things were starting to show some of their true colors. Alamanzo brought Carrie back and she gave the papers to James Rocker and Doctor Baker and even the reverend. She also told the story of Laura getting taken by the Indians and how they had single handily burned down the Ingalls homestead even the chicken coop was burnt to the ground.

James was sitting next to Arthur when he gave his last breath, on the surgery table this morning in the wee early hours before dawn, and everyone is sad now since the passing of Arthur. James was busy these last couple days working out details for a funeral service with Reverend Alden to get preparations made.

At the Church James was there working on the details, and the Reverend asked "Son have you thought of whom you like to have as Pal bears, at the funeral?" James lowers his head and is sad that he has to go through with planning his son's funeral and says "No not really, I have been busy Jack is going to be here with the judge soon and I got to be ready for my report".

Reverend Alden sighs then says "I'll give you some more time if you need it, but another question for you James are you going to tell Albert and the others about who you really are?"

James looks at the Reverend and says "Why? What do you mean?" Mr. Alden looks at James and laughs then says "You know this doctor play won't last forever right? Every one now will have suspicions since you choked on trying to do surgery on Arthur your own kin!" "Doctor Baker is going to have to know sooner or later James, and some of the towns people who have helped you get this case figured out, they will know, when the others start showing up". James slowly nods then says "I guess my cover's blown huh?" Alden nods his head then he replies, "I think you know what you need to do James, I won't get in your way or tell you how to go about doing it, but I know a few people will probably be surprised".

James nods in agreement then says "Well, sir with all due respect I can't tell them everything yet because Mrs. Olsen is still at large and the Indians have capture Laura and I will assist in their capture and getting her back here".

Alden nods then says "As you wish James, but remember people will know the truth always has a way of finding out what it already knows". James takes his fancy hat and tips it to the Reverend, and says before leaving, "Oh my other friends and family are slowly getting here for Arthur's funeral so you know". Reverend Alden says "We will keep in touch I know you're a busy man".

Alden sighs then asks "Is Arthur's body being stored at the morgue for now until the funeral?" James sadly says "Yes, he's there, Doctor Baker called someone in this morning to take care of him". "I am just waiting on a few others to get here maybe a day or two".

Alden nods his head, and says "I will keep you in my prayers James I hope things will work out for you in the end; getting caught up in a small town's problems isn't always the easiest web to get out of". James nods and then heads on out down the steps leaving the church, after his meeting with the reverend.

…

Now back in the Doctor's Office Doctor Baker was getting the bag that held all of Arthur's effects that he had with him before his last breath early in the wee hours of the morning, he turns to see James just come walking in, with a sad expression on his face, and Doctor Baker hands him the brown package of a wallet, watch, and a chain necklace inside of it with Arthur Rocker's name on it in black pen. Doctor Baker, asks, "Any direction you want me to go with these artifacts son?" Hiram hands him the bag and James opens it to let the contents spill out on the desk in front of them. James spreads them out the watch, wallet, and the necklace, which at the necklace James stops cold he didn't know that Arthur had been carrying for some time.

James frowns at seeing the last of his son's things sitting cold to the touch in front of him. He picks up the pocket watch a fancy one it sparkled in the sun light. James held it to his ear to see if it was still ticking and it was. James says to Hiram, "Sir Can you make sure when they place him in the coffin for me that the pocket watch goes with him? It has to be with him before the funeral procession starts". Hiram nodded in agreement and says "Yes we can do that". After a moment of silence there was loud voices coming from the other side of the room Caroline and Carrie were arguing with each other about something.

James opens the door to ask what is going on, as soon as the door opens he says "Keep it down! What is the problem?" Carrie s says "Ma is arguing she thinks Pa should stay here but Pa wants to go with Alamanzo to help him get Laura back". James then asks "Where is everyone now?" Carrie says as Caroline falls back to sleep in her bed, "Well their all at the jail now talking about how and where to look for the Indians who took Laura". Carrie takes a breath to tell James "Before you opened the door Pa left out the back so no one could stop him Ma thinks he is trying to find an excuse to run".

James says with an ever tiring sigh that "I'll go see what I can do don't worry about your pretty little head dear, I'll go see what Pa is thinking about". Carrie walks up to James and gives him a peck on the check and says "Thank you sir, sorry about the loss of your son in all of this".

James smiles to say to her in a low voice "you know you're the first to say sorry to me all day thank you Carrie at least you show you care about people". After that James shuts the door to go find Charles he lets Hiram know where he's going and promises to be back shortly.

Before he gets too far he runs into Jack his only son living now comes in on the stage and with the judge. James stops in his tracks to meet up with Jack and the Judge. The stage stops at the depot letting people get off the stage and to get their luggage. James walks on over to the stage he has already sent Jack a telegram telling him about Arthur and how things were going in Walnut grove.

Finally as James was waiting by the hitching post Jack and the judge was coming off the stage. The judge walked around the back of the stage to get his own luggage he did not want the driver to get it, Jack on the other hand went to go hug his Pa and the driver got his as other passengers took care of their own affairs. Jack and James hug and then after that the Judge shake's James's hand starts in idle chit chatter "Well, James ol' boy what case do you have worked up for me this time!"

James says with utmost respect "Well, sir first I need you to pardon me for my so called crimes, and we still have some suspects to capture, two to three got away, we're working on capturing them, and a hostage situation to deal with anything else you need to know?" "Sorry my report is not very formal like it should be but we are pressed for time at the moment".

The old Judge looks at James and says "Well, sir you know this town better than the rest of us, is there place to conduct business?" James points to the church and says "The safest place so far seems to be the church I just asked the reverend and he was okay with it". James takes the lead which he is always good at to the church and as they enter James makes the introductions to Reverend Alden, fast and quick.

Now the judge stand where Reverend Alden stands for church services and had his gavel there with him on the bench where Reverend Alden usually stands to give his church services on Sundays. The Judge looks at his crowd and says the words to start the trial,

"Here in the court of Walnut Grove Minnesota I hear by the case of James Rocker vs. Washington D.C". The Judge then says "You all may sit down now". After he does with his black robe on, Reverend Alden stands in the shadows watching this little trial take place in his church.

A few people came in Doctor Baker and Charles Ingalls had come to the church to see what was going on. Charles asked Doctor Baker "Who is watching the doctor's office now?" Hiram says "Nels Olsen for a while Willie is there too visiting with Caroline even".

Charles whispers to Hiram "Well, that is a switch; maybe he'll turn out okay and not be wild?" Hiram shrugs then says "Lets listen to the trial don't get these too much here in Walnut Grove". So Charles stops asking questions, then looks around the place to see who was present the Reverend was there in the corner by the stove watching the proceedings, also the doc, and himself, little did he know that Albert was close by hiding behind the curtain waiting for his testimony on James's behalf.

The judge adjusted things for his purpose and then he says "The defendant may come to the bench now". James Rocker approaches the bench as well right when the Tall thin man who had thrown James in jail in the first place came and sat in the front row.

The judge asks James "How do you plea sir to these crimes against you?"

James says "Well first I have to know what they are".

The judge clears his throat then says "Yes I see, here is a list, "Number one, is Going under false pretenses, the judge clears his throat and watches James facial expressions.

"Number two: "practicing Medicine without the proper qualifications and claiming to be a doctor while you're actually not".

James says slowly so everyone can understand: "I plead not guilty sir". The judge then states to James "Do you have reasons for to plead not guilty these are might strong accusations against one's character".

James says: "Yes I would like to let the court know how I wound up in this position if I so may?"

The judge says: "Yes you may proceed"

James says: "Thank you sir, when I came to Walnut grove several months ago, I was under a very special assignment, and that was to find out who was poising the water and trying to do harm to the civilians who live and thrived in Walnut Grove".

James paces back and forth in the make shift court room, watching the eyes of his peers to see if anyone was on his side, "I also under the employment of my employer was told to do whatever means necessary to get to the bottom of things here in Walnut Grove, along the way I have had to help people who were in desperate need of sever medical treatment". "I knew once I got here I was pretty much on my own to solving this case, and getting to the bottom of things, at the time I came here I knew the town needed another doctor, so on my way here I bought proper gear, and clothes to fit the bill so no one would really ever know of my true intentions of being here". "I let my son's and a few other friends in on my whereabouts and help me in case it got to thick and harry out here". "Also, I did manage to befriend some of the locals to help get information on who was the biggest perpetrator of the town, and I got the doctor's job so I could be in the middle of the social circles to find out what happened and how this ordeal got started".

The judge says to James after he finished his last statement, "Well, sir looks like you have quite a convincing argument that is believable, and just cause, do you have any good quality witnesses to back you up, and can stand up for you to establish your good character?"

James smiles He couldn't really wait to get this to this part in the trial, James says "As you know I am defending myself without a lawyer and I would like to have permission to call my first witness please?"

Just then Charles hears Alamanzo ride off with the posse, Hiram leans in on Charles's good shoulder to say "Your missing your chance to go help out Alamanzo, it may be a while before he gets back". Charles leans into Hiram and says "it's okay when they come back I plan to help out the next time". Charles clears his throat quietly and says "I know Alamanzo quite well he won't stop to rest until he finds her". Hiram says "yeah and after this trial a funeral is waiting to happen and who knows what else!" Charles nods then says "Yeah more trouble ahead that is for sure doc, who knows where Harriet and them went!"

Now James was speaking to the court he then says (after getting permission to call his first witness): "I now call to the stand "Charles Ingalls please". What will Charles say? (TO be continued).


	36. Chapter 36 Tide of Change

Little House:

Albert and Sylvia story: (Chapter thirty six): Tides of change for Walnut Grove:

Recap Laura got taken by Indians and Alamanzo went after them with the posse of Walnut Grove. James couldn't follow through on surgery for his own son, Doctor Baker had to take charge, and Arthur dies on the surgery table in the wee hours of the morning. James was also busy with funeral preparations, getting family to Walnut Grove and catching up to Harriet Olsen and Nellie for resisting arrest. Also (James Rocker), he has to defend his character in court for some pretty serious charges against himself.

Story starts here where the last one left off:

James is tried in a make shift court for his so called criminal activity James after a few hours of getting the court started asked Charles Ingalls to come to the witness stand to testify on his behalf. Now we can get a glimpse of Charles's testimony:

James swore Charles in once he got into the chair next to where the judge was. James says after Charles puts his hand on the bible, "Do you Charles Ingalls swear by the power within you to tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Charles says "I do". James takes the bible away from Charles, and he sits down to give his side of the story.

James asks away at his witness who was sitting there ready to answer his question, James clears his throat and then begins, "Sir If I may address you by that nature do you think of me as a good sounding character?" Charles says in confidence "Yes I do" James then replies, "What nice things have I done for you and this community while being here? If you would be so kind to please tell the court".

Charles went through his list which took about forty five minutes worth of testimony and James says at the end "Thank you sir, no further questions your honor".

Charles waits for the judge to tell him to sit down he finally does, and Charles takes a seat close to where Doctor Baker was standing. Next James says "Sir I would like to call Albert Ingalls to the stand". The Judge nods and then Albert comes out from hiding behind the curtain and this makes Charles angry that he was there. Charles made an outburst in the court, "I object your honor he is not of sound mind and judgment".

The judge slams down his gavel and says in a stern and loud voice, "Mr. Ingalls I advise you to let the court make the decisions on who is of sound mind and judgment around here, one more outburst of any kind I will throw you in contempt sir".

With that Charles finally bails out on everyone he opens the doors of the church and walks on outside. After Charles took the first steps outside he shut the doors quietly so he doesn't disturb the people in the church who have court to conduct. He looked around town and made his way over to the doctor's office to check on Caroline. Charles just could not stand to be in the same room with Albert these days not anymore not after what happened between him, Caroline and Sylvia.

….

While Albert was doing his best to give James a good testimony, Back in the cabin where Laura was held captive by the Indians the one lying beside her woke up and he nudged her to wake up she did so slowly.

Now Laura was not feeling her best but she knew no one in the group cared. The Indian nudged her arm to tell her to get up she slowly sat up. He gave her, her clothes back. Laura figured it out they must be thinking of moving on.

Anyways Laura puts on her clothes and so does the Indian, for some reason she don't feel right but she knew it would be no good to tell anyone, she doesn't remember much of what happened she just has a strange feeling about herself. She tries to get the Indian to talk, as she buttons her shirt pulls up her skirt; she asks "where are we going?' The Indian grunts and then says "West".

Laura stops cold she didn't want this to go on for a long time; she knows someone from back home was looking for her even though she doesn't remember names. Laura tries to make the Indian talk more for some information on their plans, "Where west? Any place in particular?" The Indian just grunted at her not saying too much.

He turned around he had that awful needle in his grimy hands once again. She knew she had agitated him too much for she was going to get another poke, she didn't like what was in it because it always made her foggy headed and dizzy like.

He came closer to her and grabbed her arm where he already tore the sleeve of it. He gave her another poke this time she didn't scream she just somehow managed to accept it. She got a slow and gentle poke in the arm it wasn't like the last time. She slowly began to become sluggish and more submissive too him letting her guard down.

She just patiently stands there while he packs the saddle bags, getting them ready for their departure, the other Indian were working with the horses saddling, feeding, and watering them for the trip ahead. He finally brings them around to the front door of the cabin waiting for Laura and her opponent.

She can feel her self-falling into a half sleepy state of mind and in to that fog again where she doesn't remember too much around her.

The Indian was done packing the saddle bags he turns to Laura taking her gently and takes time to lead her behind him with no force, then he opens the door politely lets her go outside first. She sort of stumbles out the door, trying not to trip on her skirts and keeps her bearings about her. She still doesn't know where she's going or who she will see when she gets there now her new life is a mystery too her…

…

Sylvia Webb was traveling for several days she has finally made it to Mexico. She had seen the mile marker where she had trotted her horse past the U.S.A. side and where it said Mexico on it so she knew her worry about what happened in Walnut Grove was over with.

She let out a sigh of relief. She was wondering since she was here if she could look up her first cousin and stay there for a while. Her Pa always had warned her that he had a bad reputation and was disowned from her family, but she was young then didn't understand why.

Finally she had made her way down to Missy's Cantina, and thought that would make a nice place to get a rest and something to eat. Once she got to the hitching post she hops off her horse, ties it up near the watering trough in front of it so the horse could get caught up on drinking water.

Sylvia turns to her horse and un -cinches' her saddle a bit to give her horse a break, and an oat bag filled of the right measurements for it to eat. She slips it over his head and he chomps down grain after getting a drink.

Sylvia takes a quick look at the town it was busier here than back in Walnut grove Minnesota she notices and that there were Mexican people here wearing bright clothing, and big sombreros to protect themselves from the hot sun.

People and horses lined the streets and board walks of every store down Main Street. Sylvia digs out her money purse she knows there are not a lot of options for her but she thought if she could get a meal and some work to start her off.

Finally Sylvia's horse was done eating his oats so she takes off the sack and puts it back into the saddle bags she has on the back of her saddle. She makes sure everything is in good shape then she walks inside the establishment itself.

At first it seems like no one seems to notice her, she was just another person just passing through so she finds an empty table to sit down. It was good to sit at a table by herself alone with her own thoughts to think of all of the crazy things that happened back in Walnut grove she is hoping here she can start fresh again leave her old world behind her.

It seemed like there was a strange celebration of sorts going on there were streamers everywhere in the building and some balloons here and there. The waitress comes up to Sylvia's table and says "Hello, Miss, are you ready to order?" Sylvia snaps out of her own thoughts for a moment and says "Oh, sorry yes Mama I am, can I have some water, and a cheese sandwich please?"

The waitress nods and then Sylvia out of interest, asks her a question, she says "Oh by the way if I may ask what is going on it looks like a celebration or something?"

The waitress tells her it is September 15, and this is the day they start to celebrate their independence day, it goes up to the 16, and then is done. Sylvia thanks the waitress for the extra information.

While Sylvia was waiting on her food and drink she was looking around the place. She notices a few guys sitting together either playing poker or something because some of them have a solemn look on their faces and in deep concentration.

She notices though that in the far off corner there was a man who was watching her every move, it sort of made Sylvia sort of uncomfortable in a way. She kept looking back that way to him as he did the say with her.

Finally the waitress did come to Sylvia's table with her order she says a quite thank you to the waitress and begins to eat. After the waitress left one of the gentlemen came over to Sylvia's table and sat down without asking if any chairs from her table where already taken.

Sylvia stops eating and says "May I help you?" The gentleman takes his hat off and gently tosses it off to the other side of the table that was clear of dishes he clears his throat and says "you look familiar do I know you?"

Sylvia swallows and drinks her food down and waits for her throat to clear then she says politely "I don't know have we bumped into each other before"

The gentleman had long dark hair and a deep voice, a thin and skinny body , with blue eyes he almost reminded Sylvia of her pa, when he was younger, but she ignored her thoughts and said "Are you my cousin Bill by chance?"

Bill smiles big at her then says "You finally recognized me! I been waiting for you to come sit by my table are you shy or something?"

Sylvia swallows and says "No! But it's been years since I seen you, my Pa always told me you were the bad apple of the bunch!"

Bill laughs and slaps his hand on his knee and says "Well, your Pa Sylvie was a quick one to judge people all the time how is the old coot?"

Sylvia smiles and says "Well, last time I talked to him he talked about coming down here".

Bill smiles and says "really? After all that time he given me a bunch of crap for coming down here, that old coot probably lost his mind by now right?"

Sylvia smiles and says "I don't know guess so". Bill then says "Oh forget it it's just how we talk down here hey you needing a place to stay?' Sylvia smiles then say "Sure if you don't mind".

Bill says "Nah we got room! Even got room for an extra horse right now, we can get reacquainted again like old days!" Sylvia smiles at the thought and says "Okay Bill you talked me into it I am sold ready for a new change of scenery I am ready to go to your place if that is where you are going".

Bill says "Come on Sylvie we can get you settled in right quick if you don't mind you can stay with the maids and I will come and check on you in the morning". Sylvia looked a little concern and says "Bill, it's late or about dark what is there to do so early or so late tonight yet?"

Bill laughs and says "I forget your new here well dear a lot of excitement happens in the night time around here, you see things work a lot different here than back in your little town of Walnut Grove, by the way how is that little town of Walnut Grove doing?"

Sylvia smiles then she says "Well, I am not sure haven't been there for the last little while, a lot has gone under the bridge since I left". Bill then says "Oh and how is Albert your old boy friend?" "What has he been up to lately?"

Sylvia says "Well, I don't know we sort of well, possibly took a break from each other for a while to give both of us some space". Bill nods then says "OH you're thinking of breaking it off with him?" Sylvia sighs then she tries to change the subject a little, "Well, not really just not sure yet if it would work between us, had some struggles to go through".

Bill smiles then says "Yeah seems like a lot of young couples go through hard times at first". He clears his throat and stares at Sylvia quite a bit can't take his eyes off of her for a minute. Sylvia asks him, "What? I look weird or something?" Bill says in an awkward tone "Oh no its just its been so long and you're so grown up now! I can't believe how much you have grown! Last time I saw you you were just born!" Sylvia laughs and begins to relax then she says "Well, I was little then it's been a long time since we have seen each other!"

Bill gets up out of his chair and he asks her "Well dear are you ready?" Sylvia gets up and says "Why yes Bill I am, just let me pay for the meal," Bill says "No let me get it dear your first here on the house with me! I know your Pa wouldn't hear of it but family comes first, and when family comes for a visit well you got to treat them right!"

Sylvia smiles and says "Thank you" to her cousin she watched him get his money out of his pocket he pays for her meal with a golden peso and she was surprised at how well he paid up. Sylvia smiles and her eyes get big she says "Bill you must be doing good out here maybe once I get settled my luck will change". Bill tells her "Oh Sylvie it's so different out here you have no idea, come on lets go I can get you settled in and I can come back to town for a party".

Sylvia nods in agreement then she looks out the doors of the dinning establishment and says "Gosh Bill its almost dark is it safe to ride to your place now?" Bill smiles and says "Yeah it is dear; your horse scared of fireworks or guns going off by chance?"

Sylvia says "Well, Bill not sure never rode him in a town that had fireworks and guns go off, I only had this horse for a few months just started to get where he listens to me now".

Now Bill and Sylvia decide to go out and take chances on the fireworks starting before they get off on a head start out of town. Bill also knew that the cowboys would be coming in to town guns blazing to blow off steam from their long cattle drives.

Finally outside of the establishment Bill and Sylvia untie their horses and hop on to ride out of town to head to Bills ranch outside of the town's limits. They didn't quite get out of town fast enough someone in town had their own set of fireworks they started to set them off as soon as the cowboys came riding back in town too. Between the racket of the fireworks, everyone else's horses neighing and screaming Sylvia's had gone berserk and reared high in the air, front hooves flying this way and that.

Her horse screamed loud like the cowboys did as the shot their guns and another person shooting off fireworks. Sylvia's horse fought her all the way He reared again this time he had lost his balance and falls to the ground.

He is down for only a minute gets back up on his feet and darts down Main Street at a full frightened run. Sylvia lies on the ground in a heap motionless; Bill swerves his horse around to see Sylvia out cold not responding to anything. Bill calls out to her "Sylvia! Sylvia!" All the other cowboys crazy still shooting their guns keeps on riding from Main Street whooping and hollering.

Bill rushes to Sylvia's side, he hops off his horse to kneel down to her and he gently rolls her over and listens to see if she is still breathing. Bill tries to wake her by shaking her gently but she doesn't stir, so he picks her up to put her on his horse to go to the doctor's office. What will happen to Sylvia now? (To be Continued).


	37. Chapter 37 The Twists and Turns

Little House: James and Albert, and Sylvia the twist and turns Chapter thirty seven:

James's trial was finally over with the last person to defend James was Dr. Hiram Baker. James was brutal on asking him question to show the judge that there was no favoritism on his side and that everything was done by the book.

James's last question to Dr. Baker was "Sir could you please tell the court on my behalf how many hours I have put into to the care of these fine people of Walnut Grove?" Hiram of course answers to the best of his ability, and James was pleased when he was finished James tells the doctor "Fine sir you may sit down". Hiram does just that next to Albert Ingalls who had also testified on James's behalf.

Hiram whispers to Albert "Hey son you need to go see your Ma, she's been asking for you". Albert replies back, "I will be busy with helping James and all; oh I got this telegram from someone in Sylvia's family by the name of Bill think I should open it and read it?"

Hiram sighs as he tries to keep his eyes on the court and help Albert make these so called important teenage decisions. Finally the judge slams his gavel down and says "Fifteen minute recess for the jury to come up with a verdict."

As the Judge stands up from his bench so does the jury who were made up of the following people, Reverend Alden and Jonathan Garvey, Nels Olsen, along with a few others who were not so notable. They went out back out to the church yard to discuss their verdict so no one else won't hear. Hiram was sitting there with Albert yet looking at his telegram he was holding on to.

Finally Hiram got up and it didn't do any good because the jury people were filling back in already as well as the judge and James. The judge addresses the jury and asks them "You had your time now what did you decide as the verdict?"

Jonathan Garvey stands up in front of the judge and says the verdict "Sir we have found that James Rocker here is innocent of all charges, he is free". The judge smacks down the gavel and says "Well, there you have it men James is now free as ever before, the rest of you are free to go". The men who served as the jury took off through the back door of the church. The Judge then motions for James who was still standing near the makeshift witness chair to come closer to him.

The judge talks to James more personally now and says to him "You need to wrap this case up soon, son, don't get too involved in the town's people and their problems, I know you like to help others a lot." James sighs and leans more casually on the bench he say "yes I should of thought of it more when I was starting this case, I should of thought of the safety of my own sons too, now Arthur is gone and its partially my fault".

Finally after talking with the Judge James left the court house too or the church, James had personally thanked the Reverend for the use of his church for the makeshift trial, and walks on out into the street to the café there in town.

Soon he hears Albert calling him "James! James! I need to talk to you!" James turns to Albert and stops so he catches up. James says "Thanks for helping me out son greatly appreciates it can we talk over lunch?" Albert says sure as he shuffles his hands in his pants pockets to keep his telegram from falling out.

The two of them James and Albert walk to the café and sat down at the first table they had come to. James says bravely after he takes a sip of his black hot coffee, "Well, son you going to read that telegram or not?"

Albert blushed a little he should have known better than to hide things from James it seems like he always had another eye that knows all and sees all about him. Albert then pulls it out the envelope all wrinkly from him messing with it and says "Think I should? I mean it came from one of Sylvia's old relative's I guess". James says "I think so maybe it's important and you need to know what's in it!"

Albert finally decides to open the telegram as he notice James is waiting anxiously too for answers of what it could say. Albert tears the envelope cartage and lets the top part fall to the floor. He pulls out the letter and begins to unfold it, line by line.

Finally he reads it once to himself, and is stunned at the news he has been holding on to for three days. James after another sip of coffee said "you going to read it or let the rest of us sitting here?"

Albert looks up at James from his reading and says "Oh, I guess I can read it it's from Sylvia's Cousin Bill".

James then lays his hands in front of him and tries to encourage Albert, "Go on son, read it".

Albert clears his throat and begins,

"To Albert Ingalls, of Walnut Grove,

It saddens me to inform you that your beloved Sylvia has had a freak accident while horseback riding and is now in critical condition, she hasn't been very responsive the last few days the nurses and doctors are watching her very diligently and are requesting that if you can make the trip here to San Quinton Mexico please make arrangements to come as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Wild Bill.

P.S. I know what ever fights you have had Sylvia would like you to be here with here it may be her last time on earth, please come as soon as possible.

Albert finishes reading the telegram and sighs then says "Now I can't go can I?" I mean with the crazy stuff happening here, now with Ma and Pa, and You I feel like I am being strapped".

James sighs and says "I know son you feel like you're being pulled more ways than one right?" Albert nods in sadness.

James says sadly "Well, Arthur's funeral is set for Thursday now most of the relatives are here and its Wednesday today so you might be able to go for the weekend down there to the hospital today so you might be able to go for the weekend down there to the hospital to see her if you want to".

Albert throws the telegram down in disgust and that alarm's James he asks "Don't you feel the least bit concerned for your friend? You still have feelings for her right?" Albert shakes his head in confusion and says

"I don't know what I feel for her anymore James! I mean this whole thing with Harriet Olsen and the mine, Hector Webb, and everyone has me so confused about her she betrayed me and went with Hartwig for crying out loud! I mean she had a baby by him too! Whom she won't let me see or meet! I feel like all of our promises that we made for each other are pointless now".

James then tries to forget about his own problems to help with Albert's he offers a suggestion, while they eat their ham and eggs, thanked the waitress for bringing them their food. James says as he cuts his ham, "Well, you could go to see her she might want some closure before she ends up departing this world if she is that bad of shape I knew if I had the chance I would have told my son Arthur a thing or two that I never got around to".

Albert sighs as he thinks about Arthur he didn't know him very well before he passed that night at the Webb place when they was attacked by Indians.

Albert says "I wish I would have done more that night got in the middle or something instead of him getting the arrow from the cowards"! James sighs and says "Maybe things were meant to be this way; just life is confusing to figure out is all".

Albert sighs as he cleans up almost all the food on his plate he says "I guess so and oh wasn't there something you wanted to tell me James?" As Albert puts down his fork and takes a sip of coffee from his glass.

James says "No son it can wait I think you got more problems than worry about mine, and your Ma has been wanting to talk to you if you got time today". Albert sighs and says "I guess so they're not my favorite people right now".

Finally Albert decided to go see his Ma and walked with James over to the doctor's office to see what Caroline had wanted to talk about mean while…..

…

Meanwhile there was another one who didn't want to go or do as she was being told. Laura was having a terrible time with the Indians. The two who had grabbed her and took her from Walnut Grove were moving further into deep desert country far away, Laura was trying to do her best in stalling them so a posse could find her, if there was one would catch up.

One of the Indians told the other with the shorter hair to wait outside it was sunny out and hot, but he done as the older one told him to do, he took his rifle out with him as he went to water the horses and watch for people.

Laura was sitting at the end of a rough old kitchen table; she was petrified of what would happen but been drugged some and felt half sleepy mode all the time.

Laura sometimes tried to keep up a struggle, the older Indian looked at her until she forced herself to look at him, He said in plain English that she actually understands, "You have no choices now dear, your Ma did this, she is to blame for you being here!"

Laura was baffled and confused as the Indian was trying to explain to her how they thought she belonged to them. Laura sluggishly says "HOW?" "What are you …talking ….about? I…..live…in ….. Walnut Grove!"

The Indian sighs as if almost losing his patience with her, says "NO No you don't not any more a deal is a deal, Your Ma tried once to make things right when that failed she traded you for… her salvation! She thought she was more important than you!" "And there is your Pa!

"That so called up righteous man my foot!" "Through you we can get back what we had lost so many years ago, and get even with the both of them and that town for the dang white people taking our land!"

Laura tries to make sense out of her drugged state of mind about what the older Indian is talking about, "So why did you wait so long to come get me? What is the point to all of this still don't understand?"

The older Indian stares at her cold like and says "Well, I know it's your Pa who had killed the old Indian chief back there in the mine on the Webb place!

The Indian didn't tell her any more he grabbed her arm and with his other free hand got the old needle out that has refilled with the drug; he gave Laura a poke in the arm. It was quick, she hardly felt it happen to her but she knew it did. Slowly she was more sluggish more obedient now. He keeps her standing up whether or not she wanted to.

The Indian puts his whole arm around her waist to help steady her and he put the needle back in its special place in the saddle bag. Now Laura was completely under their command, willing to do whatever.

He talks to her as if she understood him, "Well, we need to reintegrate some things. First now repeat after me, you have no choices". Laura after a few seconds of silence says "I have no choices".

Just then the other Indian with the shorter hair had knocked on the door and the other opened still holding on to Laura's waist helping her stand up. He says "What is it in a rushed voice, the other pointed to the mountains, we got visitors up there we need to make tracks".

The longer haired Indian said in English, "Okay we can I got her to cooperate with us now so we can move fast". He looks to Laura and sees her in her sweaty hallucination mode now, and talks to her, "we're moving ready?'

She just nods "yes" in response and then the older Indian motions to the other one for the horses. He goes to bring them up to the door.

The Indian who has Laura helps her on her horse and he hops on to sit behind her and have her under control. The other younger looking Indian hops up on the other they both ride off leaving very little of a trail to follow.

Finally Alamanzo and his men were riding hard and fast their horses about had it for the day. Alamanzo was the first to bust down the door of the cabin and see that there was now it was empty it looked like someone had ransacked it to death.

Furniture was broken and strewn about, Alamanzo walks through it looking for clues of who could have been here. Over off in the corner Alamanzo had found a scrap of material it looked like it was of a calico print. Hank one of Alamazo's side kick came in behind him he asks "Find anything boss?"

Alamanzo turns to face Hank and says "just this small piece of Calico print off a dress or something". Hank smiles and says "Cheer up son we got a piece that says she was here with them, we at least now know we're on the right track, our guide knows what he is doing he's a pro in this part of the country".

Roy came off his horse in the cabin where Alamanzo and Hank were having their conversation. Roy looks at the two men and says "We find anything?" "Anything notable?"

Alamanzo holds up the piece of fabric he had found and trying to hide his tears away from the group of men, "Here is some fabric; I know it's not much but it might help us or something".

Roy looks at it and says "Well at least we are on their trail now; we're hot on them I am not sure when we will be able to catch up to them but being this close hopefully soon!" With Alamanzo broken heartedly went back to his horse to do some harder riding the other men followed with their heads hanging low in defeat….. Will they get to Laura in time?

To Be Continued!


	38. Chapter 38 Initiation

Little house: Albert and Sylvia saga: Initiation: (Chapter: thirty eight):

Disclaimer: This story may contain very graphic scenes in this story due to the nature of this story please, don't let under aged people read it thank you very much. And this is your warning you have been warned you do not have to read my story if you so do not want to. Just saying.

Laura was traveling with the crazy Indians who kidnapped her from Walnut grove. Anyway they stopped at a cabin and let her sit down at a rundown old table. They threw a note book and pencil at her and the other Indian left her alone at that point. The one with longer hair and kept his appearance a little bit neater came over and sat by Laura for a while before saying anything.

After a while he looks at her and says "Well, in a few days dear you will be at our camp, we don't have much further to go". Laura groggily says "I am not your dear!"

The Indian implies "Remember you don't have much choice in the matter, I told you about your Ma what she traded you for! And now here use this paper and pencil writes down everything that your Ma ever told you about your Pa!" Laura refuses she throws the paper and pencil on the floor, and shouts at him "Not on your life! I am not going against my pa! He did nothing wrong!"

Her opponent sitting across from her reminds her gently, "Don't be too sure of who you know, how they appear on the cover is nothing of how they are on the inside". Laura sits back baffled, and says "You're the only one who's that way! Not my Pa or Ma! They scrapped and saved for us all of us, working hard".

The Indian laughs hard and says "Well, that's what they did on the outside what they did on the inside was more sinister more evil, more evil in your parents than good or you wouldn't be here with us". The Indian gives her a cup of herbal tea; she refuses to drink it at first. He hands her back the note paper and pen then she throws it away. The Indian says hotly "Suit yourself to your own, salivation, drink the tea now!"

Laura looks at him and then decides to drink it, she drinks all of it then hands back the cup, He takes it, and says "In a few hours you're going to be here by yourself for a little while, me and my brother need to go hunting for food and firewood for night".

Laura tries to smile at the thought then she replies "What makes you think I won't try to escape when you two leave together?" The Indian smiles and says "That tea you just drink dear, is powerful stuff soon you will become disoriented and be vomiting like no tomorrow you be so sick that fleeing here won't be an option".

Laura smirks and says "I've never been sick in my life don't be too sure about it!" The Indian laughs and says "Well, at least your spunky! But when this tea finally kicks in better be close to the cabin, its powerful stuff used in our tribe for ceremonial purposes and cleansing so you will feel the effects trust me".

The other Indian with shorter hair came inside and told his brother that the horses were ready to go and so he gets up from Laura and reminds her, "Don't wander off too far, or try to run when that tea takes affect its over for you".

Laura laughs gently and says "I'll take my chances and I don't belong to you!" The Indian laughs and says "Suit yourself we'll see how you are when we come back in a few hours, I bet the sight won't be pretty!" Laura throws the tin cup at them and gives then an angry scowl.

After the Indian men left Laura sat there making sure that they wouldn't suspect her of running off or being too anxious to do so. First she thought she wait until they got far away from the cabin itself. She sits still quietly waiting for the horses hooves to make a hard galloping sound…. Which they seemed slow today of getting on their horses and taking off…

…..

Back in Walnut Grove there was a small funeral held for James's son Arthur and Jack was there along with a few of their estranged relatives. Caroline and Charles were there and so were the Reverend and Doctor Baker. Finally after the funeral James seemed a little depressed and Albert tried to cheer him up but so far nothing came of it.

Doctor Baker came by and offered James a few days off of work in case he needed time to adjust, Jack his other son took care of James's horse most of the time. One day Albert and James were in the doctor's office, Albert finally decided to come see his Ma but she was a sleep Charles was out running errands so he wasn't around when Albert was there. Albert was glad Ma was getting better now she was even up and around some not much just a little.

Caroline woke up, and Carrie was sitting next to her, glad she had a nice rest. Carrie says "Ma Albert is here if you want to see him". Caroline nods as she tries to sit up she fusses with her pillow so the head board doesn't feel so rough on her back. Finally Carrie pulls on Albert's arm and drags him inside to see Ma. She was waiting for him she patted the edge of the bed so he would come sit by her.

Caroline says "Come Albert please sit with me for a little bit I have something to say to you". Albert slowly does instead of sitting on the bed close to Caroline like she wants he sat in a chair that was positioned close to her bed, He says "Hi Ma sorry what happened a while back I guess I lost my temper or something not sure what is getting into me these days".

Caroline smiles and says "You're just being confused trying to grow up to fast is all". Albert sighs and says "I don't think making up with Pa is going to be as easy as it just was with you Ma". Caroline pats Albert on the shoulder and says "Just give him time, you did shoot us remember?"

Albert sighs "Yeah Ma I remember". Then Albert has a depressed look on his face and she asks him about it, "Dear she says, "you look as though you're depressed as James want to talk about it?" Albert sighs and drops his shoulders "Ah Ma should I? It's just about Sylvia is all, the one who caused all of this for me".

Caroline shakes her head no, then replies, "No dear, she had help she was just in the line of fire can't blame her for everything that has happened". Albert asks "Where is Pa?" Caroline sighs, He is over at the jail with James and Alamanzo trying to talk Alamanzo in letting him go along this time to help get Laura back from the Indians".

Albert looks at Ma then says "You don't look to worried about it, shouldn't we be doing something to help?" Caroline sighs and closes her eyes then opens them, she looks at Albert and says "Dear I have done some bad and crazy things in my day, but this with the Indians is the worse ever".

Albert looks confused at his Ma, and then he says "Why? What did you do? I thought you were mad at me and Sylvia!" Caroline sighs then she starts explaining "Well, I wish it was that simple dear, it started long ago and I done something that your Pa would give me up to James and the courts for if he ever found out, little does he know I had traded Laura for my soul and Carrie's way back when they said if I didn't do this for them Charles would be the one they get after for the killing of their Indian chief over at the mine and so…"

Albert stops Ma from going further, "Ma, why are you telling me this? Pa needs to know and James their the ones trying to get to the bottom of this not me! Caroline sighs "I've been trying to talk to your Pa about these things but he just gives me a cold shoulder, I guess he isn't happy with how things have turned out too".

Albert looks more confused than ever he asks "Want me to go get James he needs some cheering up these days"? Caroline shakes her head no now she has thrown her covers off the bed she's sitting up now on the edge to get closer to Albert, she says "What did you want to talk about son, I know it wasn't about me, what is it?"

Albert sighs and pulls out the telegram he's been hiding from everyone ever since he got it. He says "Ma I got this telegram from one of Sylvia's relatives wild Bill and he says she got hurt really bad horse back riding down there sometime".

Caroline sighs and says "Does it say how she's doing now the telegram?" Albert gets it out reads it to himself once again he says "She was not doing well when this was sent. Bill says he wants me to come down as soon as possible".

Caroline looks at Albert in shock and says "You haven't left yet? What's the hold up?" Albert tries to tell her how he feels "Ma things did not end well, with me and Sylvia after all she did have a little girl with Hartwig and all I know he's in jail now and all but I feel if I go see her it would just complicate things more".

Caroline takes his hands in hers and says "Dear, I know you thought we was against you at first, but we just wanted what was best for you, I know its complicated now with the trouble Hartwig, Harriet and I have caused this town but you need to move past it and think about your future, if not you might miss out on something great, this old town is done for son, a lot of people don't know it but Walnut Grove does not have a bright future anymore".

"I know its not nice to say, but it's the truth, the mine has messed stuff up bad, poor Hector he didn't know any better when he bought the place what trouble it would cause him and his family".

Albert says "is that why Sylvia is in this mess too just because she lived there on that property with the mine?" Caroline nodded yes, and then she says "That was the last piece the Indians actually owned for a long time until well, uh you know the chief died there in the mine some time ago".

Caroline looks sad as she reveals a little more of what she knows of the history of trouble with Walnut Grove, Caroline speaks up a little more with only Albert and Carrie sitting in the far off corner of the room, She continues "Well, the mine was important to them Indians it was their last strong hold for income and a living when the chief met his demise there they went mad trying to get revenge on the town, even killed some innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time".

Albert looks at her and says "Ma please do we?" Caroline ignores Albert's plea to stop talking about it, "Well, over time some people like Sylvia's Ma may have just left the town once Hector found the mine because of all the trouble it caused their family and such".

Albert says "Oh so the story that Harriet Olsen tells everyone about Joycee is true? She just packed up and left one night?" Caroline nods, "yes". Then she talks about Hanson and the mill, "Once the mill was in place Hanson got in trouble with a lot of people for making such wrong decisions and such, that affected some people in town".

Albert sighs and says "Ma I know you thought you had meant well. But I think you need to talk to Pa, about all of this not me! I am thinking of going to see Sylvia in the next few days, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to". Caroline drops her subject, she smiles and says "good dear patch things up with her this might be your last chance". Albert nods and agrees, he says his goodbyes to Ma and then heads on out to run some errands for himself.

….

Finally back at the cabin where Laura was being held hostage by Indians who had left for a few hours to go do some hunting she got up out of her chair started to look out the windows to see if anyone was there. SO far it clear she thought she could make a break for it, but not really something was happening inside of her stomach. It started to churn something like fire, she felt with her hands down to her abdomen and stood still for a moment to concentrate.

All to quickly the tea she dranked earlier was kicking in! The dang Indians knew what they were talking about after all! The side effects of it were coming to life now, Laura could feel the sweat to pour down her face and she looked like she had a fever. She looked up at the door thought of going out but she was becoming disoriented something fast. Her hand touched the door nob, then her stomach churned some more this time upside down it felt to her. She coughed a little and let the door nob slip out of her hands, she walked slowly over to where she found a metal bucket and grabbed it as she coughed awful sounds.

She more or less staggers to a makeshift place that had a rug on the floor and a saddle sitting there for a pillow, now she coughed more frequently, and gurgled as well. She didn't quite spew up yet but just dry heaves for now.

She tries to fight it get herself to stop coughing, but the cough becomes too strong, pretty soon coughing was all she was getting done and dry heaves. She tries to look up from her bucket and thought she saw a hawk flying around in the cabin screeching at her, and trying to attack her when it flew near. She still coughed, gurgled, and fights it in between.

Her visions while she was coughing were becoming more bizarre she thought she saw her Ma in the cabin with her, sitting next to her pulling her hair out of the way as she was struggling with coughing, gurgling, and heaving. She thought she heard her ma say "Dear, don't fight it, go with it, let it run its course like a cold".

Laura tried to turn her head to see Ma but she kept her head in the bucket coughing waiting for it. Then when she finally spewed some it didn't stop just one time, she kept doing it for a few minutes, coughing all the way.

Then she was able to catch a break her insides felt like fire, she sits up slightly not much just enough to look at the fireplace she tries to talk in a hoarse voice"M….a? GRRRA cough, cough, M…A? GRRA cough, cough, Laura utters instead of normal talking. She puts the bucket down not far from her since she was tired of holding it. Her breathing was still irregular like there could be more coming up she lays down on the rug for a little while looking at the floor.

Laura's ma was never there it was her imagination going wild from the herbal tea. Then she thought she saw her Pa standing in front of her as she was breathing and trying to deal with the yucky taste in her mouth. She tries to look up with out speaking her Pa even talks to her in this vivid dream. Pa says "Dear, go with the Indians things have happened back that irreversible, you need to be with them they won't hurt you".

Laura rolls over grabs her bucket to keep it close, she can feel more intensely than before, and it was coming again. She tries to talk to Pa, "I….GRRAA Cough, Cough can't!" cough, she sits up again rocks back and forth. Pa says to her in the dream with a cloud of mist behind him, "Walnut grove will be no more this spell or sick time is just initiation into the tribe you feel awful, now but it will pass".

Laura slowly wipes the sweat off of her, and tries not to cough any more for a bit, she heard Pa's voice again "Don't fight it dear, run with it, Alamanzo will understand". Laura was confused now, as she coughs and spews some more almost missing her bucket again. She feels and sees thing around her differently, she wanted to say something to Pa, "Pa! I can't" GRRAAA as she grabs the bucket up close and puts her arms around it, as well as her head.

Pa smiles in her dream at her pats her back, it helps her to spew more as she coughs and gurgles harder than quieter. Pa in her dream kept patting her saying "There there, dear you will be fine". Laura spews constantly for a while, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to stop. Now Laura knew what the tall Indian meant by her not going to be a problem today when they went hunting after she drank that tea, and she did notice that it had an awful smell to it.

Now Laura was so sick she began to wonder if there was anything left inside of her finally her spewing became a little less and not as violent like when she first started. Her stomach was still very uneasy, she took this break to lay on her back with her head on the saddle as a make shift pillow, not the best place to lay but as awful as Laura felt she didn't care.

After a while she made through a two whole minutes before she spewed in her bucket once again but now she lays down when done. While she was laying there she thought she heard the Indians come back from their hunting trip.

She didn't see her Ma or Pa anymore and it was about dark out or dusk. She could hear them talking outside in their other language that she didn't understand yet.

Now she lays rock still her hands across her stomach to keep her from feeling it move. Everything she did she feels more intensely now, like having extra radar even though sick she still seemed to be aware of what was going on around her even through her hallucinations she knew where she was.

The tall Indian came in first he smiled at her and sat down next to her, he felt her forehead, the other Indian tried to come in but the older one told him to start working on the meat they had got from their trip. The older one stays with Laura while she lies still on the floor, he asks "Been sick most of the day right?

Blink if you don't want to talk yet". Laura blinks yes or tries to, He smiles and says "Your being cleansed of your old world soon but not yet be ready for a new world". Laura looks at him and waits for him to say something, he does "It will soon be over eventually your cleansing will be done".

He then says "Rest for tonight tomorrow we do a chant and finish off the ceremony then we will go to camp". Laura finally sighs as she tries to sleep while her stomach was still making her feel uneasy. The tall Indian was nice enough to get some blankets to make her more comfortable for the night as the all tried to find a spot to sleep. (To Be Continued).


	39. Chapter 39 Everyone's struggles

Little House Albert and Sylvia story:

Chapter Thirty Nine the Struggles of Everyone.

Laura wakes up in the run down cabin far away from some where she doesn't know. Her new Indian friends were outside working on preparing the meat they had to gather on the trip before going back to camp. The old cabin smelled like burnt sage or something like the Indians may have done to perform a ceremony.

She feels a lot better this morning and stretches begins to act like nothing has happened. She gets up and talks to herself "I need to get rid of these yucky sweaty clothes!" She looks around the cabin and find some on a hanger not far away, sort of leathery materials their made of. She goes to the back room and changes it does not take her long. Then she re- does her hair, and makes herself look better.

She hears the boys talking outside she walks to the cabin door and opens it. While looking for them she steps outside walking to what looks like where an old building used for a stable was. They was there stacking meat and making some extra arrow heads before moving on. Laura got closer to them she says "Hello Night Hawk I am awake now".

Night Hawk stops his work and looks at her; he says "What did you say?" She repeats herself "I said hello Night Hawk, I am awake now". The younger brother to Night Hawk stops his work, and smiles big huge smile, He says to his brother in almost a whisper, "your plan is working brother go for it it's her she's come back to us!" "The spirits wanted this to happen!"

Night Hawk looks confused; he asks Laura a question, "How do you know me?" Laura laughs gently a laugh that wasn't her laugh more the laugh of a stranger; she says "Come now Night Hawk doesn't be so silly! We've been together since we've been little, and our tribes came as one when we wed did you forget that?"

Night Hawk then did smile, and believed his little brother was right. He told his little brother, "I won't be able to help you much today I need to get reacquainted with my old lover here". Little brother to Night Hawk then asks Laura who was standing there smiling and looking so cheerful, "What is my little brother's name if you know mine you should know his". Laura smiles and says "Little Bear". Little Bear, smiles big now and then he asks a question, "What is your name?" Laura smiles to say not sounding in her own voice, "Little Bird".

Night Hawk real smiles his best true smile now, and was getting excited. "Little bird your back you came back to me". Laura smiles and says "yes dear, I found an old bed in the back room can we have some alone time before going to see the others?" Night Hawk drops his tools and takes Laura by the arm to say "I'd thought I never hear those words again!"

Night Hawk takes Laura by the arms and says "Let's go while you're in the mood dear, Little Bird welcome back". She smiles Night Hawk puts his arms around her and then they walk to the cabin to get reacquainted with each other.

Little Bear scoffs and says "Well, big brother won't be helping me today!" as he looks at the pile of wood shavings here and there as they make up some extra bows in case of trouble on the way.

Night Hawk escorts Laura to the back room of the cabin; there Laura opens the door and shows Night Hawk the big bed that was there. He lays her down on the bed she smiles at him, he crawls on top of her and they begin to kiss…. The moment of time slips away behind them they forgot everything around them…

Meanwhile Albert did make to San Quinton Hospital in Mexico to see Sylvia possibly one last time before she passes. In his telegram he got from bill she was not doing too well. Albert takes a stage coach on into the town after he got off the train. Then he walked a few blocks down to the end of town where the hospital was. Then he went inside to the receptions desk waiting for the secretary to give him the time of day.

Albert then looks around while he waits for the rude secretary to notice him. He can tell the hospital was small, not very big like he thought it might be. Finally the nurse turned to him and asks "may I help you sir?" Albert turns her way now and asks "Yes I am looking for Sylvia Webb please?" The nurse looks at the rooster she had in front of her, she says "Yes we have a Sylvia Webb, in room 2". Albert nods and was about to asks a few more questions, then a man came over to him taps him on his shoulders. Albert almost jumps and says "who are you sir?'

The man says his name, "I am Bill Sylvia's cousin the one who had sent you the telegram about how she's been doing". Albert gulps and the tries to ask the question he didn't want to "How is she, she still you know, alive?" Bill lowers his head and tries to explain a little "Well, yes sort of they have her on a little oxygen from time to time when she fell off the horse somehow she had punctured a lung, they did surgery already but she's always exhausted and doesn't look good in the face, not like she used to look".

Albert got a little scared when Bill told him that, he thought she might have been just bumped or bruised badly but nothing this serious. Bill thanked the sectary for telling Albert where the room was, and took him aside. Bill said in a quiet voice "Well, I didn't want to say anything in the telegram but just to warn you before you see her she is not looking like herself". Albert gulped and then started to feel sorry for her all over again, even though he was mad when he first came her and he was thinking of giving her a piece of his mind because of her betrayal to him.

Bill opened the door to her room and let Albert to go inside first. What he saw he didn't like so well, he gulped nervously as he saw her laying there out cold with her face such a dark color of gray.

Albert walked over to Sylvia he found a chair near her medical bed. Albert tries to hold back his tears. Bill says as he tries to hold back his own tears, "She's looked that rough for the last few days and doesn't seem to wake up at all, I thought with you here she might try harder".

Albert begins to sit and think of all the wasted time over a stupid argument that gotten way out of proportion long ago. He looks at her lying so still he doesn't know what to say he turns to her cousin Bill and says "Thanks for taking care of her all this time".

Albert then goes back to looking at Sylvia she sure looked rough, her dark short hair all mangled on her white pillow, her nightgown hardly a wrinkle in it, since she hasn't moved hardly at all since the surgery. Bill says to Albert "I'll be in the waiting room if you want to be alone with her, I can go send a letter to a few people back in Walnut Grove". Albert nods as Bill then closes the door and goes about his business.

Albert looks at Sylvia laying there non responsive with tears in his eyes wishing everything that had happened in Walnut Grove never did. He sat there looking around in the medical room seeing how still in bed she was hardly any life in her, and almost started to cry after the thought of the possibility of losing her again.

To Be Continued.


	40. Chapter 40 Joining: Laura and Nighthawk

Little house on the Prairie Albert and Sylvia story continues, Changes for better or for worse (Chapter forty):

Disclaimer: Please, read first, this story is not suited for a younger viewing audience parental discretion is advised. Some scenes may be graphic in nature so make sure no young ones are reading. You have been warned.

Laura and Night Hawk become one:

Laura and Night Hawk make it to the Indian camp in Mexico without much issues or delays in their travels to get there, Laura has grown more nervous about meeting the clan even though Night Hawk has told her there was really nothing to worry about. Laura insist that she look her best once she gets there even though Night Hawk tells her she is just fine the way she is. Finally after two days of travel they make it to camp.

Laura looks the place over good, there is nothing there but Indian style lodges and huts, not like the tepees she thought she be seeing. Night Hawk gets off of his horse; he helps Laura get to the ground. One older Indian woman walks up to her and says in somewhat good English "Hello Little bird it is you?"

Laura smiles politely and says without any confusion "Yes it's me". The older woman spreads her arms out and invites Laura in for a hug. Laura accepts and they both hug as Night Hawk tells little brother how to care for the horses and how to put them in the barn. Night Hawk smiles and says "Well I brought her back like I said".

The older woman just grunts "huh" and then walks away. Laura turns to night Hawk and asks "I hope I didn't upset her dear?" Night Hawk smiles to say "Nah, she's always been that way, which is my ma Flying Eagle we call her". Laura nods and says "I'll try to remember that. Night Hawk smiles and says "It will take a while to get reacquainted with everyone".

A few other people from Night Hawk's tribe came up to see Laura and called her little bird when they hugged and said hello. The woman who was called Flying Eagle was off to the side Laura walks over to her and she says "I will show you your tent follow me".

Laura does as she is told Night Hawk keeps an eye on every one he waits until Little Bird and his ma are in the tent. The others gather around Night Hawk and he explains his goals "I have done what I said I would do! I will do more for my people in time to come". "I have brought back Little Bird away from the whites; she is no longer with them she chooses me over them!"

Night Hawk takes a break from his speech, watching the eyes of his followers and tries to decide where to go next. He exclaims in a loud booming voice, "I promise us a new chief and one day we will have a chief once again, stay with me we can go back to old ways and rule again!"

After Night Hawk said all of that everyone claps and then they disperse. Night Hawk goes to the tent where Flying Eagle and Little Bird had gone. He checks on the both of them Flying Eagle was getting a place ready of rest for Little Bird and Night Hawk motions his Ma out of the tent.

Night Hawk comes closer to Laura with a smile on his face, and he says "I am the happiest person here". Laura hugs Night Hawk and says "I can make you happier!" Night Hawk smiles and says "I already am dear" Laura smiles and says "Not what I meant come on lets lie down".

Night Hawk and Laura start kissing and their clothes fall to the floor as they gently lie down on the place where Flying Eagle had made special for them. Laura is on her back with Night Hawk letting everything happens naturally and Laura whispers in his ear "you're so natural". Night Hawk smiles and he kisses her body and his hands gently feel her all over.

Laura moans and wiggles a little from time to time, the time of day itself for Laura and Night Hawk soon disappear, while they work on becoming one. Laura looks around the tent as she gently moans to herself as Night Hawk wiggles and squirms on top, she looks up at the hole in the top of the tent, and she sees a white mist floating around above her.

For a time she concentrates her eyes on it. As Night Hawk was busy with other details, Laura can feel strange things happening inside of her body now, that she has never felt before, almost like she was becoming more alive. Night Hawk moans and groans in pleasure. Laura keeps concentration on the white mist she sees. It hangs there above her head.

Laura even closes her eyes for a moment but when she wakes up the mist of white is still there. Now she sees two white mystical clouds hanging over head above her and Night Hawk. She taps Night Hawk on the shoulder He looks up at her from what he was doing and says "What you have vision?" Night Hawk was occupied and then says after a strange sound escapes him, he says "What do you see? Spirits?"

Laura nods and she points to the top of their tent. Night Hawk watches them too, as he sees two white mystical clouds dance above them. They join together as one big cloud and fall into Laura's chest, as she moans loudly a little bit, her eyes close. Night Hawk whispers to her "Little Bird?" "Are you okay?"

…

Back at Sylvia's hospital In Mexico:

Back in San Antoine Hospital in Mexico Albert was sitting there waiting for Sylvia to wake up, and her cousin Bill has been the care taker of both Albert and Sylvia while there, Albert wasn't a hard person to care for though he pretty much stay in Sylvia's hospital room keep a close eye on her. Throughout his quite time with her he has had some pretty interesting conversations by himself.

Now today he was back at his Praying for Sylvia to get better, or at least to wake up. He notices her face was pale grey almost whitish in comparison to what she used to be.

Albert says a prayer again out loud while Sylvia was still a sleep, "Dear god please help Sylvia get better, if she does I can take her away from here and everything that was bad. I promise I will do my best to be more faithful to her and honest, just make sure she doesn't leave me I need her in my life more than anyone ever knows". "Amen, please let her wake up soon".

AS Albert finished his payer he looks back at Sylvia where nothing has changed and it seem like her breathing has become somewhat more labored.

Just as Albert was drifting into LA LA land there was a knock on the door. Albert slowly got out of his train of thought and says "Come in please". The door opens and it's none other than Hector Webb standing there coming to see how Sylvia was doing.

Albert tried not to look so surprised to see him here, and he says in a little shaking voice "Hello?" Hector says with an extended handshake "Hello Albert Ingalls". Albert does shake his hand and says "I won't be long I know I had caused all of this, if she knew I was here she have a fit now".

Albert sighs and says to Hector "Well, I think she would of forgive you if she could I know I do". Hector was surprised at Albert's answer, he didn't except him to be so opened about how he felt since Hector at first didn't approve of Sylvia and Albert together.

Hector smiles and says "thank you son, you're really mature now Albert". Albert nods at Hector and says "thank you and I am sorry if I ever caused you any worries or scared you". Hector smiles and then says after he was done fumbling with his hat, "Well , I probably didn't help the situation none, I probably made quite a few mistakes, might be time to owe up to some of em take responsibility you know".

Albert nods and says "You have to do whatever it is you got to do". Hector says "yeah I might be old but it's time for me to correct a few things funny how when you're younger and you think you got everything figured out, life can throw hard balls at you one at another no stop". Albert nods and says "Yeah I can see that". Just then as Albert said those words Sylvia starts to wake up everyone stops what they are doing.

Sylvia moans a little and she looks to see who was sitting in the chair next to her bed, she gently says with a stutter, "al….Al…Albert? Albert is that you I hear?" Albert turns to face Sylvia her eyes have fluttered opened and she says slowly "where…where…..am…I?" Albert says "Dear you're at the hospital in Mexico you fell off your horse pretty badly".

Hector Webb hands over to Albert an envelope and a rose he says before Sylvia fully wakes "It's for the both of you, if you want to still Marry I am okay with it, I need now to go make peace with something I need to go".

Hector sneaks quietly out the door as Sylvia slowly can hold her eyes completely open.

Sylvia looks at Albert and says "You? You've been here the whole time waiting on me to wake up?" Albert nods yes with a tear falling from his face not afraid to hide it anymore. Albert talks more to Sylvia "Dear you had an accident a bad one, they thought you never wake up".

Sylvia swallows and says "Albert all this time you been here with me?" Albert nods and says "Yes pretty much you need to thank cousin bill for sending me a telegram otherwise I wouldn't of known about it".

Just then the doctor comes in and sees that Sylvia was somewhat awake, he tries to keep her talking to see how she is, "Dear, do you know why you are here?" Sylvia says "I am in the hospital because I had an accident". Doctor goes "Yes you did you fell off your horse during the town's celebration".

Sylvia slowly nods and Albert asks the doctor "Sir does this mean she's on the road to recovery?" The doctor smiles and says "Well we like to think that, we'll have to wait and see how she responds in the next few days". The doctor leaves the room with a nurse standing at the door making sure if anything happens someone is there.

Sylvia turns to face Albert, she says to him, a little stronger now, "Albert? Do you still love me?" Albert smiles to say "Yes I do dear with all my heart even when you spent that time with Hartwig I still loved you then, do you remember anything from that time dear?" Sylvia who was still groggy said "No dear nothing matters now, nothing in Walnut Grove that is".

Albert looks at her and says "What do you mean dear?" Sylvia turns to Albert and says "Hartwig is out to get people, he will kill if he has too, I know that much about it, and he will and does have power to destroy the town".

Albert says "Well we can leave and not come back!" Sylvia says "How? I got to testify and spend time in jail its only right for the people I have hurt". Albert says "First thing is first dear, you need to get well, and better, then we can decide what our move is from there and since we're in Mexico now I don't think they can touch us here!"

Sylvia says gently "really? We're already safe and away from Hartwig?" Albert smiles and says "Yes dear sleep now get your strength back". Albert smiles through his tears and looks up at the ceiling of the hospital room to say "thank you god thank you for answering me!"

….

Back in Walnut Grove:

Charles and Caroline were at Doctor Baker's office getting a checkup after their troubling time with Albert and Hartwig a while back. Hiram was done checking over Caroline and Charles and says "Well you both look okay back at again huh?" Charles smiles the first smile he has had in a long time.

He says "Thanks to you and James we wouldn't be here". Doctor Baker says "Well I got to go run some errands quick one to the post office and I guess you two can be on your way". Charles thanks doctor Baker again for his help as he puts on Caroline's vest and his coat he says "See you next week Doc" Hiram says ""Well I don't see any reason too now your both in pretty good health now".

Charles says "Thanks again doc here is the money for the appointment". Hiram was sort of surprised and says "well, thanks Charles didn't think you pay me back that fast". Hiram smiles and says "Well got it figured out where you're going to do about your place yet?" Charles shrugs and says "No not at the present time". After that Charles leads Caroline out the door and down the board walk.

Charles was watching the people moving about on the board walk and he spotted James Rocker coming into town on his horse he grabs Caroline's arm and ducks goes down the back alley streets of town. Caroline whispers "Dear what was that about?' Charles says "I don't want James to see us dear, remember you're in this thick too".

Charles takes Caroline on into the train station depot and says to the desk clerk "What is the fastest train out of here to Mexico?" The secretary says "We have one coming at 11:30 a.m. pretty soon". Charles asks "Is there any tickets left to buy?" The lady says "yes we have three how many would you like?"

Charles says "Two please". The secretary hands him the tickets and the change back. Caroline tries to talk sense into Charles "What on earth are you doing? We don't have any clothes food to go anywhere! And we're not supposed to be running from our problems we created!" Charles says with a smile of a boyish grin, "Caroline you're not the only who will take the heat when this case blow wide open I know a few things you don't dear! So best keep still no one be none of the wiser!"

Caroline tries to understand Charles's position while their waiting for their train to come, she quietly whisper's to him "Dear why are we leaving here Laura and Alamanzo needs us there in a tight spot too we can't just pick up and leave without telling anyone what about Carrie? She at Alamazo's place with Jenny, and their maid, one of them will find out!"

Charles laughs and says "By that time dear we be long gone this is our time to bail if anyone would suspects us goody two shoes parents to do it now so we might as well!" Caroline sighs and say "Well, I don't even have my money purse with me its somewhere in all the chaos I lost it". Charles laughs and says "Don't worry dear when we get to Mexico I'll buy a new wardrobe if you want and purse!"

Charles smiles their train was finally there blowing its whistle hard and loud. He helps Caroline get to the platform and on the train. The steam rolling out and around the train like a foggy cloud Charles pushes on through the seats he and Caroline take the very last seat in the row away from any windows for a while and then they sit there watching the others get on. Caroline sighs and he says "what dear? What is wrong with being a little crazy! You know when this started one of us was doomed!" Caroline sighs and says "I think it's best to stay and clean up our mess!" Charles laughs quietly "Not going to happen dear with me! I'll run first!

Then Charles and Caroline sit back in their seat that was at the end of the train car. Finally all the people were on the train that was going on. The train lurched a head a little bit and finally after several minutes was off and leaving Walnut Grove behind. What is Charles's plan?

(To Be Continued).


	41. Chapter 41 James tells all

Albert and Sylvia the saga continues: James tells on himself! Along with other Drama: Chapter (Forty One):

Sylvia continues to get better:

Albert was staying with Sylvia everyday now he never went back to Walnut Grove for anything since the town and his family disowned him he decided to leave lying dogs lie and stay with the girl he loved. One day while Sylvia was doing some therapy her cousin Bill was there and catching up with Albert and the happenings of Walnut Grove.

Sylvia was getting done with her therapy and thanked Albert for getting her back into bed. Albert sits down to cover her back up. She asks again in her weak and somewhat messed up voice, "Albert, why did you stay here with me?"

Albert sighs to say "I love I want to see you get better!" Sylvia smiles at the thought that Albert still cared for her, and wanted her out of the hospital.

Then Sylvia sighs and asks "Do you Albert still love me? I mean really love me after all the garbage that has happened in Walnut Grove and with Hartwig I thought you lost your love for me". Albert says in honesty now "Dear, I do admit I had doubts and fears of us not ever getting the chance to have this conversation, but now that we are I do believe that there can be hope for us, to re kindle our spirits and get our love back if this crazy universe will let it happen for us".

Just then there was a knock at the door. Albert had no idea of who it could have been. Sylvia looks at him and says "I wasn't expecting any one was you?" Albert shrugs and says "No not for today anyways". Albert gets up to answer the door. It turns out to be James Rocker the practicing doctor from Walnut Grove.

James tips his fancy hat and says "May I come in please?" Albert shows him the way in he says "Hello Albert, I am glad you're okay how is Miss Sylvia doing?" Sylvia smiles from her bed she was sitting up now responding to James's last question, "I am doing better, thank you". James smiles at her and he puts his hat on the rack on the wall not too far away from the door. Albert says "Oh you going to stay and visit for a while?"

James says "Well, Doctor Baker gave me a few days off of work from everything going on and since my son had passed away I thought its time to make some time for other things."

Albert smiles and then pulls out another seat from a table in the room so James could sit close to him and Sylvia. James does and says "Well, Albert and Sylvia I hope things are going good". Albert says "they are what brings you by James who's watching the jail while you're here?" James laughs and says "My son Jack, he probably got the Judge there too!"

Albert smiles and James gets more settled in his chair, he says as he looks Sylvia over, "Well, Miss Sylvia glad to see you are awake now and doing therapy, I wanted you to know that Hartwig was tried and convicted of his crimes last week, he is being sent to the prison in the state city capitol of Saint Paul". Sylvia smiles and says "Well, Ivan Hartwig won't bother us again?" James nods in excitement to tell her "Rest easy now dear your troubles are over". Sylvia sighs and says "I wish".

Albert turns to her and says "What do mean this is good news! If we want to when you get better we can get married we can have a life that is if you're still interested". Sylvia says "It's not that easy, I have a little girl now to consider I want her to come be with us!"

Albert looks at James and then back at Sylvia. He says to her "What we need a plan to go get her where is she?" Sylvia slowly explains "Well, she's with Mortisha last I knew Ivan said she has control of her and would turn her into a witch if I did anything to betray their trust, and I did". Albert says "How?" Sylvia says "I didn't help Ivan get out of jail or anything and he's in prison now so I know the people in the covenant are going to blame me for it and takes her as hostage".

James was thinking quietly and then says "Any idea who is at the head of the covenant Sylvia?" Sylvia tries to think back when she was with Hartwig and of all the people she met there at their place. Sylvia says "I am not really sure who is at the head, I think Mortisha is the one who is the assistant to the witches and Hartwig was the warlord assistant for the warlords side I think is how it went".

James said "So you never got far enough in the group to see who was the highest up person running the shows and plans huh?" Sylvia shakes her head "I think Ivan didn't even know who that person was or who they were, those people were never there every time we met it was always me, Olivia my newly born daughter and Mortisha."

James sighs and says "We'll sometime we'll need a plan to go in get the crooks and bring your daughter back Sylvia now you just rest and don't worry about anything else okay"? Sylvia looks at James and Albert with a somewhat suspicious stare and slowly falls asleep in her bed.

Then something happens to Sylvia she just remembered something important that happened long ago, she quickly wakes up again and says "Albert! I can't ever marry you!" Albert looks sad and says "Why dear?"

Sylvia says "I think I might have been married or promised to Hartwig in one of those witches covenant we went to, I am not sure how to go about it to get it annulled!" Albert looks at James and then Sylvia once again; he says "Gosh more complications, well, I guess we'll just have to work through them one at a time".

James says during his visit, "Well, Albert there is just one more". Albert raises his eyebrow and says "Oh there is, like what?" James says as he folds his hands in his lap and crosses his legs he says "I gave Doctor Baker my resignation to him a few days ago before I left to come see you".

Albert was stunned at the news, He thought James would of stayed with the work of a doctor he seems like a natural at it, he didn't beat around the bush to find out, he asks "Why did you resign from work, you know you can lose your place if the church finds out". James smiles and says "Well, Albert its time you learned the truth about me".

Albert sits back to take the shock away from this news then he asks "You resigning from your post as Doctor what will the judge say?" James says "He was all for it actually, he didn't want me to become too overburden with my next tasks I have to complete".

James then continues after Albert gives him a confused stare, "Well, Albert you see I am not really a doctor by profession".

Albert says "Really? You could have fooled me! I mean you got me to walking again when no one else could! I mean all those people who were sick when you got to Walnut Grove you saved us!" James sighs "Son I am glad for that because that was just a stroke of luck! I by no means am very qualified to be a doctor, let alone take over someone else's practice, it just wouldn't worked".

Albert says "Now who are you really James who and what are you doing getting involved with us?" James says "Well, I work for a special corporation, uh…" Albert says in a little heated tone "Out with it!" James says "I work for the government!" Albert sits back and then worries a little bit about what is going on.

James says "I am a secret agent of sorts the government sent me here disguised as a Doctor so I could get the scoop of things to solve the case". Albert says "What about Jack and Arthur are they really your sons?" James nods and says "Yes they are and I do have a ranch here in Mexico, if you two don't have a place to stay that is". Albert shrugs his shoulder and says "Can we think about it for a while?" James says "Sure Albert whatever you want to do".

Albert smiles and says "Thank you James my last question is this criminal activity in Walnut Grove won't ever be over with will it?" James shrugs and says "I don't know Albert, I don't know, there's a lot of things to consider and get to the bottom of".

Laura is rescued:

Back at the Indian camp where Laura was with Night Hawk he had her working out in the garden with the other women there in the cave collecting a few things here and there. It was time for them to be done for the day.

Night Hawk motions Laura to follow him, and he gets her alone away from the others. He tells her "I wanted you to myself for a while, Little Bird; we can get back to how things used to be". Laura smiles she just smiles at him without saying anything. All of a sudden there was a noise in the back behind some trees, like the sounds of break branches from trees. Night Hawk spun around and saw, Alamanzo there standing there with a gun pointed at Night Hawk.

Alamanzo says "Laura! You okay?" Laura replies quickly "yes". Alamanzo motions Laura to come over to his side and she does. Night Hawk was standing there dumb founded over the whole situation.

Alamanzo takes Laura by his side and keeps back away from Night hawk Alamanzo says "Don't try to follow we'll kill if you do, don't have to get violent here". Night Hawk says "You're taking what's mine!" Alamanzo laughs and says "I think you got it messed up".

Night Hawk doesn't do anything to cause trouble, and Alamanzo takes Laura away from the Indians without much of a struggle. Alamanzo helps Laura onto her horse and he hops on his to ride back to where the posse was hiding out.

In a few Moments Laura kisses Alamanzo he says after their done "What was that for?" Laura says "For being my knight and prince". Alamanzo smiles he says "We need to make up for lost time!" Laura nods and says "Find some place safe for us?" Alamanzo says "You think they come after us?" Laura shakes her head full of uncertainty so Alamanzo takes her word for it and rides on a little further. Their horses were getting tired for the day and Alamanzo was hoping to get them to rest.

After several more hours of hard riding Alamanzo finds a nice quite cabin hidden away in the brush. He looks at Laura and says "Is it okay if we rest here for the night?" Laura nods since she was starting to feel tired too.

Alamanzo helped her off her horse and helped her into the cabin. As Laura took her first steps to the cabin she felt a little dizzy and light headed she thought she was going to fall down. Alamanzo came and got her by the arm, he guided her into the door way he replies "Are you okay? Something happened to you back at the Indian camp didn't it?" Laura shakes her head but the dizziness doesn't go away.

Laura does ignore her dizziness and then Alamanzo comes back from taking care of the horses. He says to Laura "So glad you're okay and back to me! Let's make love dear!" Laura and Alamanzo begin to kiss each other and she says "Alamanzo I am glad to be back with you!"

Laura and Alamanzo get busy with each other to forget everything that has happened while some other people may not be so lucky.

Caroline and Charles have a spat

Charles and Caroline were on the train to Mexico trying to run away from their problems in Walnut Grove. Caroline was trying to talk sense into Charles about going back. Caroline says to Charles with a look of concern, "Charles we need to go back this isn't right, if I need to go to Jail for helping Harriet and Hartwig I will". Charles throws his hat down on his knee and says "Caroline you do that you get hung for sure or go to jail or something! And why should you go and let Harriet get off Scott free?"

Caroline shakes her head and then says "What kind of example are we setting for our children and the grand children Charles if we run from our problems?" Charles sighs and says "Dear, I know you might think you know what the right thing to do is but this way the plan I got is better dear, we'll set a trap for Harriet and Nellie we'll get em before going back to Walnut Grove! We'll even outsmart James and his group of smarty pants detectives!"

Caroline says to Charles as the waitress on the train offers them a drink, Caroline talks to Charles again "Yes I know we been working on a plan but what if it fails? Harriet isn't as dumb as she acts Charles! Neither is Lars Hanson Jr!"

Charles face goes from normal to red when Caroline said the name Lars Hanson Jr, he then says to Caroline in a somewhat definite tone, "Careful Caroline of who you talk about that man is on my hit list if I ever see him so help me!" Caroline looks at Charles and says "Charles! How dare you he's sick in a wheel chair what are you thinking about?" Charles smiles at Caroline and says "Dear do you think I be that mean to hurt someone who is already in a bad way?" Caroline doesn't know what to think anymore, she is wondering how all of this is going to turn out.

(To Be Continued). You think Caroline can get through to Charles?


	42. Chapter 42 Walnut Grove comes to Light

Little House on the Prairie: Albert and Sylvia story continued. (Chapter forty two. The real Walnut Grove comes to Light).

Charles and Caroline:

Charles had a spat with Caroline on the train and when it finally stopped in Mexico he was glad to get a breather.

After their spat Charles didn't talk to Caroline much figured no matter how he would sound to her she would block him out for good. Caroline followed Charles off the train she asked him, "Dear, what are we going to do for clothes? How are we going to eat? You left Walnut Grove with nothing like a bat out of you know what!"

Charles ignores her question for the moment and they go into the train station at Mexico City and sit down on the bench for a quick rest. As Charles sits there Caroline is constantly asking questions, "Charles! What are we going to do for clothes, and food! We have no money! You left Walnut Grove in a rush! Without thinking!" Charles stares at Caroline, and says "Woman! Give me a few minutes! I'll think of something, and besides I do have money!"

Caroline stops badgering Charles for a moment she was watching some of the passengers getting off the train and checking out. Little did Caroline realize there was a familiar figure who her eyes kept following and she also noticed that Charles was too. She was watching his eyes to figure out what he was watching she whispers to him, "Charles who is it who do you see?"

Caroline quiets down and watches Charles's gaze and she were surprised at who she saw in the train station and the desk doing paper work. It was none other than Harriet Olsen and her daughter Nellie in disguised and completing their work so they can leave the station. Caroline leans on Charles's shoulder to whisper to him, "I hope they don't see us wonder what they're doing here?" Charles smiles at Caroline, and whispers to her, "I am surprised you are so slow at catching up to my plans Caroline, I am watching them see where they're going!"

Caroline narrows her eye brows and then has a confused look as she tries to make sense of what Charles is trying to tell her. She pulls on his clothes and says "Charles are you taking matters into your own hands?" Charles looks at Caroline with a boyish smile she hasn't seen on him for a long time, Caroline tries to be persistent in getting some information out of him, "Charles what are you thinking about?

You can't get in the middle of this I won't let you! I will go back to Walnut Grove and turn myself back in! If you go ahead and do anything foolish!"

Charles laughs at Caroline and returns to grinning at her like a crazy man on a trail. Charles says "Woman you have no idea of what I am thinking about doing if you was smart sit back at watch!" Caroline finally quits nagging at Charles flops her hands hard on her lap to show her discouragement about the whole situation. Charles though keeps a watchful eye over Harriet and Nellie their every move he doesn't miss.

Somewhere else though there was another person who was watching them all! None other than Hartwig himself who had busted out of jail and is on the ramp page for revenge! He is going to get even with Harriet and Caroline somehow for bailing on him and trying to let him sit in jail by himself! Or so he thinks, he's watching carefully from a secluded place so no one knows he's there.

Laura struggles with being back home:

Laura was finally back home with Alamanzo, Jenny and the maid; everyone greeted her and hugged her. Alamanzo had showed her the house all over again, to see if she remembers anything about it. Some things yes and some things no.

The maid was helping Laura one day with the cooking Jenny came back from playing outside a friend was with her, Laura asks "Dear who is this?" Jenny says "Laura this is my friend from school I asked a while back if she could stay for dinner and you said yes, don't you remember?" Laura looks at the maid, her name was Mary, and she asked Mary "Mary do we have enough food for everyone tonight?" Mary smiles and says "Yes one more at the table is fine, we got plenty here".

Laura helped the maid Mary gets supper ready and when it was called Alamanzo in for supper. Now they had time to say grace at the table, and Laura had a flashback about her time with the Indians and said to her people "Sorry I need some air I need to get out of here for a bit".

Laura rushes outside she felt too constrained there in the house so formal and everything. She had to escape for a while. She makes it to the fence where their pastures started and she leaned on the railing to catch her breath. She didn't do any running but she felt like she did to get away from the stressful situation.

Alamanzo gets up he excuses himself from the table and goes outside to find Laura. He finds there looking out ward to the pastures where the animals are kept during the day. He walks up to Laura and asks "What is wrong Beth?" Laura says "I don't know Manly I really don't know; just had all these feelings just had to get out of there!"

Alamanzo sighs and says "Dear, whatever it is your going through now since you been back home, I just want you to know I am here for you, and so is everyone else, sorry Jenny had to spring company on you so fast".

Laura sighs and says "Manly that's not the problem! What the Indians did to me, what they told me about everyone, it's still there, I won't forget it never!" Alamanzo tries to hug Laura but she soon pushes him away, and sadly says "Manly not now please, I need to be alone, just let me be alone please?"

Alamanzo backs off, leaving Laura to wallow in whatever she's dealing with he goes back into the house to help the maid Mary take care of the children there.

Excitement brewing:

While Laura and Alamanzo were battling Laura's distraught mind, things were heating up in Mexico City where Caroline and Charles were. Hartwig thought he had everything under control there watching the others were watching something else, But James was there farther away than Hartwig and James was watching him.

He hated Hartwig as much as anyone else in Walnut Grove. Especially since his son Arthur's death James made a special commitment to do in Hartwig as soon as possible, his escaping being transported to a bigger jail after he had been sentenced in his trail gave James the ultimate choice to go after Hartwig himself, but then he thought to follow Hartwig and wait for the right moment to catch them all in the act.

James was waiting for everyone else to slip up, and get caught; he brought all kinds of hand cuffs, guns, back up men hiding ever where waiting on his command to attack. James had to always think ahead of his captures, he did it to stay alive even though he couldn't think fast enough to save his own son.

Now Harriet and Nellie were done with the paper, they picked up their luggage and started to move. Caroline, quietly watched Charles keeping a strict eye on them likes a cat ready to pounce a mouse. Caroline whispers "what are you going to do Charles?" Charles nudges Caroline to leave him be, so she takes the hint and just watches.

Once Nellie and Harriet were lost in the crowd Charles starts to get up and follow them along with Caroline close at his heels. So were Hartwig and James. James though hangs back even more so as not to follow or be spotted by anymore. It just so happened though Hartwig started to slip up, because Caroline turns to see Hartwig follows him, she yells, "Charles there is Hartwig!"

Charles turns runs towards Hartwig fast, punching him out like a light bulb! Caroline goes crazy, and says "Charles why did you do that! I thought you were watching Harriet and Nellie?"

Caroline was shaking Charles by the shoulder "What are you doing? Charles? Charles?"

It was all a crazy dream:

Irv Hartwig was repeating Charles's name over and over, "Charles? What are you doing? Charles?" Dr. Baker was standing over Irv Hartwig the man known to work at the livery after a freak accident with one of the horses, Dr. Baker has been tending to Hartwig night and day for about a couple of months. Irv Hartwig was finally trying to wake up, he moaned and groaned badly for a few minutes, then adjusted his eyes so he could focus on the people standing at his bed side.

Irv speaks, "Where am I?" Dr. Baker comes over to his bedside and stands there filling him in on what he has missed out on, Hiram speaks to him, "Irv you had a bad head injury, a few months ago the horse you was shoeing kicked you, and knocked you out". Irv looked confused at what the doctor told him.

Irv asks Doctor Baker, "What happened to Walnut Grove? Am I going to jail for poisoning the water supply?" Hiram looks confused at Irv and Charles who was standing not too far away in the same room. Hiram shrugs his shoulders and says "What are you talking about Irv?" "Nothing like that has happened here!"

Irv says "What happened to Sylvia Webb? She still in Mexico?" Hiram really started to look a little concern now, and says "Son, did that horse kick you in the head that hard?" "She's at home filling out college applications so is Albert Ingalls Charles's boy, what is the matter with you!?"

Irv now looks almost too scared to ask his next question, "How how long have I been lying here?" Charles pats the Doctor on the back and tells him, "Let me take it from here". Hiram replies "Be my guest Charles, Irv must have had a bad dream while he was out cold, wow! I never saw a patient like this before when they finally wake up from a deep coma!" Charles comes over and sits down by Irv's bed and Irv looks at Charles to ask, "Did I get hurt really bad?"

Charles clears his throat, and then says "Yes, you talked out of your mind as well, we had to sedate several times, to keep you still, you was always thrashing around, talking about all kinds of weird things and spells". Irv stares at Charles and asks "You sure you haven't lost it Charles?" Charles says "No, but the day we found you out cold in the stall that got scary a little, we thought you died".

Irv looks around at the Doctor's office, he says in a much better tone of voice, "So I have been here the whole time? The whole month or whatever?" Charles nods his head "yes" to Irv and Doctor Baker sits back in his chair, taking a breather from everything. Irv asks some more questions, "Charles, where is Laura? How is she?"

Charles shrugs in confusion to Irv's question, "Good she's at the school with the older kids working on show them how to fill out their college applications why?" Irv nods and says "Wow Charles the dream I had it sure was a wild one! Wish I could write a book on it!" Charles laughs and smiles, he says "We're all just glad you're Okay Irv you're an important person in this town!"

Irv asks some more, "Charles Caroline still at home?" Charles looks even more confused at Irv and says "Why yes, she's making supper do you want us to bring you anything?" Irv shakes his head "no". Hiram gets up and says to Irv, "You need to eat something, Charles can Caroline brings him something to try to eat?" Charles replies "I can go home and see, hope she has something going by now, Hello Irv welcome back".

Charles gets up out of his chair and goes for his hat sitting on the rack, Dr. Baker nods Charles good bye and Irv tries to watch him leave from his bed. Hiram says gently Irv, "Charles will bring you something hot from his place you just take it easy and rest Irv that horse hit you pretty hard".

Charles had left, Hiram sits at the Charles where Charles just was and worked on getting Irv figured out on the crazy dream he had when he was out cold.

After riding in the buggy Charles got home and checked on his family there. He kissed Caroline, and asked "Dear, got anything we can take over to Doc's? Irv woke up today him and Doc both ought to be hungry by now". Caroline tells Charles, "I'll fix some plates you can take it to them before you have your supper?" Charles nods in agreement and then eats a quick sandwich though before he leaves so he don't get too hungry taking the food back into town.

In the stable barn Albert and Sylvia was having a talk about their futures. They were chatting away behind some bales of straw when they heard Charles take off again going back into to town to give super to Doc Baker and Irv Hartwig.

Albert and Sylvia's planned future:

Albert says to Sylvia "You sure your Pa won't mind if you stay the night?" Sylvia smiles and says "I left a note on the table, and told him today twice before I left for school that I might end up back here since we was working on our college applications". Albert smiles, "As long as your Pa knows because dear it is getting a little dark out now".

Albert and Sylvia lay down their folders and start kissing and hugging each other in the barn behind the horse stalls on the Ingalls place. They make out for a while under the bales of straw and Hay in the barn, Sylvia laughs at Albert and says "Dear I hope we can go to college together we both applied at the same time and to the same place".

Albert smiles, and says as he rest next to her "Dear our futures are planed out, their settled, we will make it happen". After that Albert and Sylvia falls asleep in the barn for a few hours. This is the end of the saga. Albert and Sylvia live happy ever after.

THE END?

NO, THE BEGINNING!


End file.
